


Stuck with You

by AngelOfImpala221



Series: You ❤️ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Destiel, Alpha Amara (Supernatural), Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Ellen Harvelle, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Garth Fitzgerald IV, Alpha Jo Harvelle, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Kali - Freeform, Alpha Mary Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Raphael, Alpha Rowena MacLeod, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Bad Parenting, Beta Anna Milton, Beta Balthazar (Supernatural), Beta Naomi, Childish Castiel (Supernatural), Deception, Female Raphael (Supernatural), Forced Bonding, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Misunderstanding, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Baldur, Omega Bess Myers, Omega Bobby Singer, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Crowley (Supernatural), Omega Dick Roman, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Past Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Sibling Incest, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: The Kingdom of Eden were under threats from an equally powerful and prosperous Kingdom, Kingdom of Terra. The Alpha Queen Mary Winchester had been attacked by a citizen of Kingdom of Eden, Azazel, and the tensions between the two Kingdoms were extremely high. Alpha King John had sent an ultimatum to the Kingdom of Eden, declaring a war if actions weren’t taken towards this outrage. Eden had prided themselves for not having any wars, and only peace, since the ruling of King Michael and Lucifer. They had hence sent a compromise, thus revealing a big secret the Kingdom had under covers for a long time.ORCastiel and Dean are to be wedded for an union between the kingdoms. Situation leads to misunderstanding between the two. Will they be able to overcome and live in harmony?(I will update every Sunday and Wednesday 2 PM JST hopefully (Sunday and Wednesday 1 AM EDT))(Sorry if the summary sucks :) )[EDIT: CHANGE: I will be updating every Wednesday and Sunday EDT]
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Baldur/Kali (Supernatural), Balthazar/Benny Lafitte, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Raphael/Dick Roman (Supernatural)
Series: You ❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945738
Comments: 36
Kudos: 70





	1. Kingdom of Eden and it’s secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> This is my first A/B/O fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it.  
> I will update every Sunday and Wednesday 2 PM JST hopefully (Sunday and Wednesday 1 AM EDT)  
> Thank you for giving this fic a try :)
> 
> [EDIT: CHANGE: I will be updating every Wednesday and Sunday EDT.]

The glorious conflagration of red and orange swirled onto the dawn sky, notifying the soldiers that their training was over. The sun gushed through the white clouds, filling the Kingdom of Eden with warmth, and an invitation to a new day. The chatter of people, yelling of vendors, and cheers of pups filled the Kingdom quickly. Eden was a happy, joyous, and rich place, that prided itself for equality and peace. No one was judged upon their second gender, nor were they discriminated for their wealth. Everyone enjoyed their life and followed the circle of life. At least that was how the world was outside the castle.

Inside, however, the royal family followed traditional conservative rules. They didn’t apply for all except one. Alpha King Michael and his love Omega King Lucifer had taken the throne after the death of the King and Queen, parents of the Alpha King. The previous King’s brother, Zachariah had taken over the throne but was immediately brought down by the then 14-year-old Michael. Michael had brought rules and regulations which made the public happy of his governance. Lucifer and Michael were a forbidden love, considering they were siblings (twins on top of that), but the royal family had been capable of being quiet about this fact. Instead, the story had developed that Lucifer, a peasant, had helped Michael in overthrowing Zachariah and the two had fallen for each other. Michael wanted control while Lucifer wanted devotion. By being the Kings, the two were content with the power they had to achieve their needs.

The Alpha King had two Alpha siblings, Raphael and Gabriel. Raphael who was now the Alpha Queen of Purgatoria, ruling with Omega King Richard, while Gabriel was in the castle, loitering around and being his recluse self. It was said that the marriage of Raphael and Richard was done out of convenience. The Kingdom of Purgatoria had required safety from the Kingdom of Tophet, ruled by Omega King Crowley and his mother Alpha Queen Rowena, and The Kingdom of Eden wanted to expand their control. Thus, the joining of the two Kingdoms was done in the name of this marriage. Gabriel was to be mated with the Alpha Queen of the Kingdom of Paganus, Kali, but Gabriel had rejected it. While many thought it was because of the unconventional pairing of an Alpha and an Alpha, the reason was simply because Gabriel didn’t want responsibilities. And also, that Kali had her eyes on a certain courtier in the Kingdom of Eden. This being revealed, King Lucifer had arranged for the joining of the two kingdoms, Eden and Paganus, by the marriage of Alpha Queen Kali, and the Omega Courtier (now King) Baldur.

Eden had good relations with all the neighbouring Kingdoms due to their reputation, and connections. Their status had been boosted when they had set for an Alpha-Alpha marriage, showing no paranoia to same second-gender marriages. Not many knew that Michael and Lucifer did good to the world for their sick desire for control and devotion, rather than for the need for the people. The Kingdom of Purgatoria was oblivious to Raphael’s schemes to slowly dissolve the name Purgatoria and replace it with Eden, ultimately annexing the whole kingdom. The Kingdom of Paganus was unaware of how their Omega King Baldur was acting as a spy for Lucifer and sending information as to how to attack the Kingdom and let it be taken over by Eden. Kali had been ignorant to this betrayal happening behind her back as she was intoxicated by the fact that she had a bitch-male for herself to use and ravish.

The first 4 years since Michael and Lucifer’s reigning, the above ulterior motives had been successfully implemented by Kingdom of Eden. Their reputation wasn’t damaged by this as the conspirers had first created an image that their rulers were not doing a great job, and the arrival of people from Eden had helped boost their Kingdom’s name. This notion helped with spreading their propaganda of how wonderful Eden is and how lucky the citizens should be to be a part of that Kingdom. Michael and Lucifer were now 30, Raphael 28, and Gabriel 26.

Right now, the Kingdom of Eden were under threats from an equally powerful and prosperous Kingdom, Kingdom of Terra. The Alpha Queen Mary Winchester had been attacked by a citizen of Kingdom of Eden, Azazel, and the tensions between the two Kingdoms were extremely high. Alpha King John had sent an ultimatum to the Kingdom of Eden, declaring a war if actions weren’t taken towards this outrage. The Kingdom had prided themselves for not having any wars, and only peace, since the ruling of King Michael and Lucifer. The two, in fear of losing their control on the public, and devotion of the public, had decided to make an example of Azazel. Eden had sent their most profound healer to Laurentia, the capital of Terra, with a message of apologies and concerns. They also shared that Azazel had been executed in front of the public, as an example of what happens to people that try to disrupt the peace built by Eden. They had also sent a compromise, thus revealing a big secret the Kingdom had under covers for a long time.

-x-

Dean had been called to his mom’s room by his dad. Dean was angry at Eden for letting one of their men attack the castle, and more pissed off by his men who were not there to fight the guy off. Eden had sent a healer and an apology, which had calmed Dean down a little. But the news of the asshole being executed in front of the public had elated Dean. Right now, Dean knocked on the door of his parents’ shared study and entered at his dad’s ‘come in.’

“Mom, how are you feeling?” Dean asked as soon as he saw his mom was awake.

“I am good.” Mary said as she got up to sit better.

“Good.” Dean said then saw Sammy standing behind dad with a scowl in his face. “When did you come here?” Dean asked. Last he knew, Sam was studying law in a university in California.

“I was going to surprise you but turns out there is a bigger bomb that’s going to be dropped.” Sam said annoyedly.

“What is going on?” Dean asked confused.

“Ask him.” Sam said harshly, jerking his head towards dad.

“Watch your tone.” John growled lowly.

“Don’t tell me what to do dad.” Sam retorted.

“What the hell did you say?” John turned to glare at Sam, but Dean ran to stand between the two.

“You heard me.” Sam walked towards John.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Dean said trying to restrain him.

“Sammy.” Mom called from where she was. “Get me some water.” Sam looked at her, knowing she was trying to get him away, but nodded and left the room anyways.

“What is going on dad?” Dean asked after Sam left.

“The Kingdom of Eden want to mend their ties with us and further our connection.” John said as he held Mary’s hand.

“They have already done that. By sending their healer and executing that bastard.” Dean said as he sat on the bed. “What else do they wanna do?”

“They want to form a union with us, through marriage.” Mary said instead of John.

“I thought Prince Gabriel wasn’t interested in a marriage of convenience.”

“It’s not him.” John replied. “It’s their youngest sibling, an Omega.”

“Oh.”

“And you are to be wed in 2 weeks.”

-x-

Castiel sighed as he leant against his bedroom balcony. As an Omega, he was to be inside the castle, according to his brothers ruling. He has never seen a face for the past 10 years of his life except for Gabriel. He had a view to the courtyard from his room, but he didn’t count that as an interaction. His room was on the top floor of the castle, but he had a good view of the soldiers. He knew he was banned from learning to fight, his brothers had told him that, but he was bored from just sitting in his room and waiting for Gabriel to come and talk with him, so he learnt how to fight. The general’s voice was really loud and so Castiel was able to hear what the man was saying.

Castiel knew how to fight since he was 5. He had learnt with his brother, Gabriel, and his friend, Balthazar, how to fight and his dream was to become the best warrior in the Kingdom. It was when he was 12 it happened. He was in the courtyard with Zar, fighting and blocking the blows with his shield and sword when he felt a severe ache in his stomach. He ignored it and continued the duel with his friend, but the pain was too severe. He fell to the ground and curled up, and Zar had run to get Gabriel. It was later revealed that Castiel was an Omega and he was having his first heat. Since then, Castiel has been stuck in his room.

He was not allowed to read books, but Gabriel sneaked in books for him and updated him with what was happening outside. Turns out Zar had been shifted to another Kingdom so that he won’t share Castiel’s gender reveal with others. Gabriel had also brought canvases and painting supplies, upon Castiel’s request. Castiel had been attracted by a painting that hung in his bedroom and intrigued by the changes of the colours in the sky, trees, and birds that visited him that he wanted to paint them. Gabriel always praised Castiel for his artistic abilities and Castiel just shrugged it off. Even though he had books and painting and Gabe, he was still bored, so he started to better his fighting abilities by observing the soldiers that trained every day. He fought with Gabriel too, to see whether he was improving, and yes, he was getting better. Castiel had been so bored during the break when soldiers don’t train that he painted his room and changed the alignment of his bed, desk, shelves, etc. It had become a tradition for him now that he does it every year during the break.

Castiel’s heat were always spaced out between 6 months, thus having 2 heats per year. He has read about Omegas having heats every month and he is happy he doesn’t. Having them twice a year, Castiel can’t help but think of jumping out of his balcony. He envies those who have theirs spaced out by a year but pities the poor ones who must go through this once a month. He never knew what to do except grunt through the pains and punch his pillow. Gabriel always came to help him. Castiel was first scared that as an Alpha, Gabriel would be affected but turns out Gabriel wasn’t affected. He also wore a nose clip for precaution but by the third heat, Gabe stopped, saying Castiel just smelt like Castiel and nothing else.

Right now, Castiel was watching the soldiers finish their evening training when someone knocked on his door. Gabriel usually just waltzed in, not caring whether Castiel was naked or not, but this was a knock. “Um… come in?” Castiel answered uncertainly.

The door opened to reveal his brothers, Michael and Lucifer, and Gabriel following behind. Castiel never really understood how Michael and Lucifer were able to marry each other but he had sworn that he would never tell anyone the two were brothers. The two didn’t talk with him usually, except for notifying him about things. Like how Castiel wouldn’t have his 16th birthday party, where his existence would be revealed to the Kingdom. The tradition had started to present the royal family as adults instead of babies, so the public understand the fierceness of the family. Castiel didn’t understand that tradition but he could care less. Presently, he was surprised that Michael and Lucifer were in his room, here to talk with him. “What’s going on?” Castiel asked from where he was sitting on his bed.

“Listen here Cassie,” Lucifer started. “And listen good.” Michael added. “In 2 weeks or so, you will be leaving for the Kingdom of Terra.” Michael said, before Lucifer added.

“And getting married to the Prince of Terra.”

-x-

“You’re quiet.” John said as he looked over Dean. Sam had entered in the meantime and sat near Dean on a chair.

“Of course, he is.” Sam scoffed. “You just wrote him off to someone and you expect him to be okay with it?”

“What are you talking about?” John annoyedly asked.

“You know what the hell I am talking about!” Sam exclaimed.

“Guys-” Mary tried to stop them, her scent exuding discomfort.

“I have a plan Sam.” John replied in calm yet defiant tone.

“That’s exactly my point!” Sam yelled. “Dean doesn’t have a say in his own life, and you have a plan! You know you care more about this Kingdom and being a ruler, than saving mom from the attack, or caring about your sons!”

“Guys, stop.” Dean said as he rubbed Mary’s hand, shaking himself from the shock. Mom was closing her eyes, and Dean could smell the discomfort radiating from her.

“Do not tell me how I feel!” John yelled getting up. “I am doing this for Dean!”

“How?!” Sam asked incredulously. “How is marrying him off to some—some stranger gonna help him? You are not thinking about anybody but your reputation and this Kingdom. It’s the same selfish obsession that got you away from mom.”

“Guys don’t do this!” Dean got up and put himself in between the two.

“Dean has his job to do! He needs someone to be there for him. Dean needs to take care of this Kingdo-”

“Again, with the Kingdom!” Sam threw his hand up, dropping it to his sides.

“Sammy that’s enough.” Dean said as he pushed Sam away from Dad. “I mean it. Come on.” He said as he got Sam to almost leave the room.

“This is why I left in the first place.” Sam muttered as he walked out, but John heard it.

“What’d you say?”

“You heard me.” Sam turned back to glare at John and walked towards him.

“Ah, here we go.” Dean muttered to himself as he walked into the room closing the door.

“Yeah, you left.” John said, rolling his shoulders. “Your family, we needed you. You walked away Sam,” John said as he poked Sam’s chest, “You walked away.”

“Stop it, both of you.” Mary said from the bed, trying to show her dominance with her scent but failing due to being hurt.

“You are just pissed off you couldn’t control me anymore!” Sam growled as he walked towards John.

“I said stop it!” Dean finally used his Alpha voice. “Stop it! Both of you!” He pushed the two away from each other. “That’s enough.”

The two were still staring at each other defiantly. Trying to over dominate one another with their scent, stinking up the room with aggressive Alpha smell. Being a family of Alpha sucked as everyone wanted to show who was greater than the other.

Mom and Dad used to be fine, but that was just the infatuation – honeymoon phase. They didn’t mate out of love; it was a spur of the moment thing. Both of their dominance started to clash, thus separating them. The two didn’t even try to work it out, they drowned themselves with work for the Kingdom. Dean took care of Sam and console the two whenever a fight happened. Dad started to isolate himself from the family, his sole focus on bettering the Kingdom, while mom took care of Finances and other tedious things. Outside the castle, the Kingdom looked like fairy-tale land. No worries and only happiness.

But Dean knew what was happening. How mom and dad always fought, not taking care of Sammy, and how Sam and Dad started fighting because dad wanted Sam to become the next heir to the throne and Dean the soldier, he was brought up to be. Sam had run away because of that reason, but John was able to change it as Sam learning law to work for the Kingdom and its court.

Dean was tired of all the fighting. When mom and dad fought, he was there to support the two and be the peacemaker. When Sam confided to Dean that he did not want to become the heir to the throne, Dean started to learn about the political affairs and also train harder. He wished Sammy could have a normal childhood like Dean didn’t. The only child thing he ever did was play ball with Uncle Bobby and listen to stories Auntie Ellen told him whenever he went to the grounds.

He started to better himself to become a king and also continued his training sessions, to avoid stressing his dad that Dean wasn’t training. When Sam left, Dean was there to again console his parents and tell them he could be the next heir. He ignored his parents’ hurtful words about how Dean wasn’t fit and tried to stop the arguing between his parents. He always knew Sam would be the better of the two, but they were all just keen on fighting, and sticking to their own plans.

Dean was just tired of all the fighting, and even after all the things he had done, they were still fighting. So, Dean did what he always does, be the solution.

“I’ll do it.” Dean said. “I’ll marry the surprise child of Eden.”

“Are you for serious?!” Sam asked incredulously.

“It was already decided. You didn’t have a choice.” John stated, getting Sam’s glare in return.

“Cut it out Sammy.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s chest. “You just came back from California. You should get some rest.” Dean patted Sam’s chest. Sam gave one last scowl at John before leaving for his room. Dad also followed Sam and left to his room. “That’s terrific.” Dean muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes.

“Dean.”

“Mom!” Dean turned towards Mary and held her hand. “Are you alright? You need something?”

Mary gave Dean her hand and Dean helped her up to sit. “It’s good you chose the wedding. I know you aren’t interest-”

“Mom, it’s fine.” Dean reassured.

“No, I know.” She shook her head. “That’s not what I was going to talk about. I just want you to understand how good this union is going to be. For us and the kingdom. We have to be thorough that this union has been made.”

“I thought this was a compensation for your attack.”

“It is. But your dad has plans.” Mary said. “He wishes to use this union to get more grounds for our soldiers to train in and exploit their resources. It will increase our exports, and better our finances. You don’t have to know his plans in detail but just know this marriage is good for the kingdom, ok?” Dean nodded and Mary cupped his face. “You are so good Dean. I love you so much.”

“Take rest ma.” Dean kissed Mary’s forehead and left the room, not before whispering, “Love you too.”

-x-

“Yes.” Castiel said, stopping the chatter in the room. Gabriel was arguing with their brothers about how unfair it was for Castiel to not have a choice and be sold off as a property to the Kingdom of Terra, as a consolation prize. Michael had stated that there was no choice and the arrangement had already been done. All Castiel had to do was leave. Gabriel was arguing but Castiel’s one word had stopped the chatter.

“I am sorry, what did you just say?” Gabriel asked.

“I said yes. I will marry the prince.”

“Actually, there was no choice but okay if you are up for it.” Lucifer said. “End of discussion then.”

Michael and Lucifer left the room after that, leaving Gabriel in the room with Castiel. “Are you out of your mind?”

“No.” Castiel said as he beamed at Gabriel. “This is my chance to finally leave this stupid room Gabe. I will finally be able to see people and talk with them. See the construction changes that you told me about. Fight with others like I always wanted to.” Castiel said as he jumped of his bed and held Gabe by his shoulders. “Come with me. We’ll leave this place and never come back. You and I both know how much you hate this place. All the lying and expectations. All the bans and discrimination. Come with me!”

“What the hell Cassie?”

“Please?”

Gabe mulled over whatever Castiel had just said, who was staring at Gabe with expectant eyes. “Oh, what the hell. Let’s do this then.” Castiel clapped his hands together. “I can be a bodyguard for you.”

“I can defend myself Gabe.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but I have experience with people.” Gabe patted Castiel’s cheeks and left. “I will go talk with the two about our arrangements.”

Castiel started packing quickly. He was excited. He had heard about Terra having magnificent soldiers, and their technology being more developed than whatever Eden had. Castiel was never exposed to those, but now he will be. Ten years and now he is free.

-x-

Dean went to his room to find Sam sitting on the windowsill. “Hiya Sammy! How was California?” Dean smiled at Sam.

Sam looked at him incredulously. “Are you for real? Dad just-”

“Humour me Sammy.” Dean interrupted as he fell to his bed, face first. “I have had a stressful week and the last thing I want is my little brother, who just came back, yelling at me.” Sam’s face fell at that. “So, tell me Sammy, how was California?”

“Stanford is a really great university. The professors were really accommodative with-”

“I don’t want to hear about your education crap.” Dean turned towards Sam. “The babes Sammy, how were the beach babes? And those two girlfriends that ran from you.”

Sam glared as Dean smirked. “Jessica didn’t run from me. Brady, who set us two up, it seems was in love with her. So, being a good friend, I broke up with Jess, so the two of us won’t have her but Brady swooped in, lending a helping hand, and started dating her.”

“Ouch.” Dean flinched. “That’s rough. And what about the other one. Eileen, right?”

“Yeah. She also didn’t run away from me. It just didn’t work out, but we are good friends.” Sam said.

“That’s good.” Dean nodded. “What about that stalker? Becky?” Dean asked from the texts Sam had sent him. Dean already knew everything. It was just fun hearing the story directly from Sam. Him squirming and making faces always entertained Dean.

“God no!” Sam exclaimed. “I don’t want to talk about that. Knowing I was the Prince of Terra just made her obsess over me.” Sam shuddered and Dean smiled at that.

“At least it was better than that chick Ruby, who was manipulating you.” Dean said and Sam nodded. Ruby had found Sam alone, homesick and sad in the first week. She had tried to get him to be with her and use him for money. She also had this perverse pleasure from having Sam work for her. It was after the run-in with her that Sam started talking with Dean, unbeknownst to Mary and John.

“I trusted her; you know. I did everything for her. But she just used me like a slave. And sugar daddy.” Sam scrunched his nose in disgust as he said those words, which made Dean snort out a laugh. “When I tried to leave her, she used her Alpha voice on me.” Sam said. “I am never ever going to date an Alpha.”

“Hey! We are Alphas too.” Dean retorted. “Don’t be sexist.”

“I am not sexist!” Sam defended, and Dean smirked internally at successfully annoying Sam. “Two Alphas just don’t go together. Mom and Dad, Donna and Doug, You and Amara, Ruby and me, -”

“What about Charlie and Jo?” Dean asked. “And Benny and Andrea?”

Dean agreed about Donna and Doug, the Warriors stationed in Minnesota, near Paganus borders. They weren’t mated but they were married. Doug started to be controlling and started humiliating Donna wherever they went, finally divorcing her, telling her she wasn’t good enough. It took a while to get Donna to realize she was alright as she was, that she was a fit Alpha, and Doug was just a douchebag.

And him and Amara weren’t dating. Sure, their scents were compatible and tempting, but they weren’t for each other. Dean had helped her get together with her brother, Chuck Shurley, the Kingdom’s Omega Historian, and Amara had started admiring Dean. She was older than him and Dean initially was drawn to Amara. But then Amara’s continuous obsession over him, as her true mate, got Dean to lose his interest in her. Amara had threatened to kill Sam if Dean didn’t get together with Amara. Dean was about to agree when Chuck had finally put his hand down and reprimanded his sister to leave Dean alone.

Charlie and Jo were two Alpha Warriors of Terra. And adoptive sisters of Sam and Dean. Jo was the daughter of Alpha Matron Ellen and Omega Advisor Bobby. Or Auntie Ellen and Uncle Bobby. Jo wanted to be a warrior since her childhood and so had joined Sam and Dean in their training. Charlie, on the other hand, had joined the Terra army, seeking refuge. Her parents had died during a car accident and she had no one, so Dean, being the mother hen he is, adopted her as his sister. Jo and Charlie had grown fond of each other and the two were now mated.

Alpha Sir Knight Benny, and his wife Alpha Warrior Andrea were high school sweethearts. They were together since their teenage and Andrea had helped Benny to rehabilitate from the drug addiction he was induced by his caretaker. Benny and Andrea had joined the Terra army as a new start and had become friends with the others. 5 years ago, on an expedition to the borders Terra shared with Kingdom of Tophet. Though the Kingdom of Terra was successful in overthrowing Tophet’s weak advances, Andrea had died during the battle. Since then, Benny didn’t date anyone after that.

“They are the exception.” Sam answered Dean’s questions. “Look. I am not against Alphas who want to marry Alphas. It’s their life. I just am swearing myself off for Betas and Omegas. No Alphas.”

“What if your true mate is an Alpha?” Dean asked. It was said that true mates were real and common. There were few cases where they weren’t compatible or one of them was already in relationships. Only few broke of their present relationships to mate with their true mate. Many became friends and then become a one big family. There were mates, that were close second to true mates. Easy way to find them was through scent, or sometimes an experience, usually shocking.

“Let’s see then.” Sam replied. “Anyways, Dean. Are you seriously okay with this?” Sam asked, bringing up the big elephant in the room.

“I’m fine Sammy.” Dean said as he sprawled in his bed like a starfish. “I knew this was going to happen someday, didn’t think it would be when I am 26, but yeah. I was born ready for this.” Dean scratched his face as he retold what mom had told him about dad’s plan, “Go to sleep Sammy. I will be needing your help with preparations and shit.”

“Okay.” Sam replied, but his tone made it clear he was not okay with it. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Sammy.”


	2. 36 Questions that Lead to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was confused. The charioteer and Prince Gabriel were walking towards them while the girl, who he presumed as his would-be, was getting things from the chariot. The army and the public started dispersing, returning to their works. As the Prince and man reached Dean was able to scent his mistake. The charioteer smelled like an Omega, but like they were on fake scent sweeteners. That was his would-be.

“Is that a chicken?!” Cas asked as he looked out of the chariot. Gabe had chosen their mode of transportation as a chariot, not their airplane, and not even their car. He chose the chariot to annoy Michael and Lucifer, but also knew Castiel would appreciate it. Being in a room for 10 years, Cassie would love to appreciate the outside and observe everything properly. If they rode in a car, the world would just be a flash, and in an airplane, the only image thing to see would have been a sea of clouds.

One thing about a chariot was it took about 2 weeks for them to reach Terra from Eden and so they had to leave that day. They were two days into the journey and Cassie never shut up about the things. He had frightened the charioteer with his over enthusiastic ‘hi’. He took 15 minutes for a 1-minute walk from his room to the backdoor of the castle, all the while wowing at the castle’s architecture. According to Michael and Lucifer’s orders, Cassie’s appearance was to be a secret until the wedding finished and so the charioteer had to take a different route, which was faster yet about 2 weeks of journey. Michael and Lucifer had also told Castiel to take scents sweeteners to mask his normal scent with fake sweetness so that the Prince of Terra wouldn’t be repulsed by Castiel’s scent. Gabe was annoyed that Michael and Lucifer were doing the same thing they had done to Gabe with Cassie but Castiel agreed. He just wanted to leave his room.

For the first few minutes of the drive, he had sat with the charioteer and looked at how the horses moved. After Gabriel’s insistent complains that he was making the charioteer (and the horses) uncomfortable, Cassie came back to sit in the carriage with Gabe. Gabriel had compared whatever Castiel was doing with what Ariel did in Little Mermaid when she toured the kingdom, but Cassie didn’t understand that reference.

“Yes. That is a chicken, and its mom hen, and its dad rooster.” Gabe said pointing to the three.

“That’s so cool.” Castiel awed. “Did you know a mother hen can lay more than 300 eggs per year? I wonder if this hen can. HI HEN!”

The charioteer chuckled at Castiel’s antics. The charioteer didn’t understand how a boy in his 20s acted like a child, but it was a nice entertainment for them during the journey. Sure, the boy had scared them at first but then his antics got them to cool down. The boy had talked with them like they were someone precious and asked them everything about them and their family. He had also talked about how it was awesome to see someone that was non-binary and how he had read about their gender only in books about the LGBTQ+ community. He had asked about whether they had a second gender or there was something as non-ternary second gender, seeing there were secondary transgenders who became Betas from an Alpha, for example. Prince Gabriel had told the boy, Cassie, to stop pestering them. They had assured that they were fine and answered that they didn’t know whether there were non-ternary genders, but they were a Beta.

-x-

They were now three days away from Terra.

“Are we going to go over a bridge?” Castiel asked as he peeped out.

“Yes sir. The water below is very clear that you can see the fish too.” The charioteer replied.

“That is so cool! Gabe can we stop for a while and check it out?”

“I don’t know Cassie.” Gabe said then turned to the charioteer. “Will we still make it in time?”

“Yes, Prince Gabriel. We are taking the abandoned roads, as per the majesties’ orders, so we will be in Terra even before the wedding.” The charioteer answered. “Shall I stop?”

“YES!” Castiel exclaimed as jumped of the moving chariot.

“Cassie! You child!” Gabe yelled. As soon as the chariot came to a pause, Gabe walked towards Castiel, who was almost hanging upside down of the bridge. “Get your ass back Cassie.” Gabe chided as he pulled him down to the ground.

“Is it okay if we stay here for 10 minutes?” Castiel asked the charioteer.

“Sure. Like I said, we have ample time.” Castiel nodded at the charioteer’s reply and got some stuff out of his bags.

“Gabe sit on the rock there. You too!” Castiel addressed the charioteer and sat down with his painting instruments. Turns out it took about 8 minutes for Castiel to finish painting them. “Do you like it?” Castiel asked as he showed his painting to Gabriel and the charioteer.

“It’s beautiful.” The charioteer said as Gabe said, “We should get you a phone.”

“A phone?” Castiel asked confused.

“So that you don’t have to paint everything. You can also take pictures.”

“But I want to paint.” Castiel pouted then turned to the charioteer when he heard a click. They were taking a picture of the painting. “Would you like to take the painting?”

The charioteer looked up and shook their head. “No, no, no. It’s fine. I took a picture of it.”

“I don’t mind if you take it.” Castiel said. “I would be happy if you did.”

“I can’t take it just like that.” The charioteer

“How about we make a deal?”

-x-

Dean was running around. It was the day before the wedding, and everything was yet to be set. Dad had got a text from the Kings of Eden two hours before saying they will be in Terra in 2 hours, meaning right now. The kings had gotten a message from Alpha Prince Gabriel saying they would be reaching Terra in right about 2 hours. Which meant right about now.

The Kings had arrived and were talking the King and Queen, while Dean rechecked whether all the accommodations were done, and the necessities were there. Sam had asked to help but Dean had told him to go relax with the Terra army. They were all mostly Sam and Dean’s friend and were meeting Sam after 5 years. Sam, being the younger sibling he is, disregarded Dean’s command and got the army to help Dean, getting everything ready for the wedding. Some escaped while many appeared to help Dean out. The gate horns blared, notifying the arrival of Dean’s would-be.

“Looks like they have entered Laurentia.” Sam said as the army, excluding few who were in a mission near the shared borders of Purgatoria, moved to file outside the castle. It was customary for the Terra army to welcome foreign spouses into their land, as a sign of honor. Dean and Sam went outside to find everyone standing to the sides, waiting curiously to see the mystery Omega. King Michael and Lucifer were standing in the middle with King John and Queen Mary, while Sam and Dean were standing to the right of their parents. The gates of the castle were open. It did take 20 minutes from the borders to the castle but for respect (and interest), everyone was standing outside. According to Dean’s calculations, they were to arrive in 15 mi-

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” The castle guard near the gates yelled as he jumped out of the way. The army drew their weapons out, as Dean jumped in front of the Kings, Queen, and Sam with his sword out. The sound of a horse neighing was heard before the army scrambled away from the path. Through the gates came a chariot, barreling and screaming, and everyone moved away, scared they were going to get hit. The chariot drifted and came to a pause at about 5 feet away from where the royal family were standing. The cloud of sand dissolved and settled, and Dean heard King Lucifer and Michael’s sharp inhale. He was able to see Prince Gabriel and a girl his age come out of the carriage as the charioteer was laughing.

-x-

“Jesus Christ Cassie!” Gabriel wheezed after feeling safe to stand on the grounds.

“When you said you made the deal, I didn’t expect you to do this.” The charioteer said as they tried to calm their dizzy brain.

Castiel had made a deal with the charioteer to allow him to do what he wants, no questions asked, 2 days ago. Castiel had implemented the deal when they crossed Laurentia borders, asking the charioteer to move back to the carriage and to take rest. The charioteer trusted Castiel and thought they were just taking an hour rest, later moving, when the chariot violently jerked back. Castiel had finished the 20-minute ride from the borders to the castle in 5 minutes, terrorizing the people, both outside and inside the chariot.

“Castiel! What are you doing?!” The three turned to find Michael and Lucifer pacing fiercely towards Castiel. Gabe quickly stood to the front of the charioteer and Cassie.

“Your reputation will go sour if you do anything to him.” Gabe threatened and the two’s face quickly changed.

“Have you been taking your medicine Castiel?” Michael asked with a smile that rebelled his frown, making Gabriel think he had a serious case of whiplash.

At Castiel’s nod, Lucifer started. “Don’t look at the Alpha to the eye. Bow your head and be good.” Castiel nodded and the Kings went back to where they were standing, non-verbally commanding Castiel and Gabe to follow them. The charioteer turned to get the stuff from the chariot, as the Princes followed the Kings.

-x-

Dean was confused. The charioteer and Prince Gabriel were walking towards them while the girl, who he presumed as his would-be, was getting things from the chariot. The army and the public started dispersing, returning to their works.

As the Prince and man reached Dean was able to scent his mistake. The charioteer smelled like an Omega, but like they were on fake scent sweeteners. That was his would-be.

“Sorry for that entrance.” The Omega said, facing King John and Queen Mary. “I was just enthusiastic in riding the chariot for the first time.” He beamed. Someone cleared their throat and the man quickly bowed his head. “Alphas.”

“It was wild.” Prince Gabriel commented. “Pardon me but I need something to drink.”

“Right this way.” Sam said and directed the prince inside, chattering about something.

Dean wasn’t able to concentrate since he saw the Omega with bright blue eyes. They shone bright like a lamp and he was a moth attracted to it. It was a shame he bowed his head, hiding those eyes, but the mop of black air looked so soft that Dean wanted to comb through them. It was a good thing Sam had given Dean suppressants, as he was stinking up the castle with his distress. He would have been revealing his feelings with his smell right now.

“Prince Dean!” Michael slapped Dean’s back, getting him back to reality, “This is my brother, Omega Prince Castiel. Don’t be shy Castiel.”

Castiel was confused. Michael and Lucifer had just told him bow his head in front of Alphas and now Michael was telling him not to be shy. Castiel wished Gabriel was here to tell him what to do. Even so, Castiel lifted his head to see Dean and, “Wow.” At Dean’s confused look Castiel explained. “Your eyes. I spent the last two weeks travelling through the forest, but I never saw a green like this.” Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands and moved it around to get a better look at the eyes. “Fascinating. You should allow me to paint them.” The Omega nodded determined.

“Cassie! Get your hands off the poor boy.” Prince Gabriel chided from behind Dean, and Castiel took his hands-off Dean’s face. Michael was facepalming while Lucifer was glaring at Castiel. “Sorry, bro isn’t socially apt.” Gabriel said as he drank something from his cup.

“That’s fine.” King John said laughing. “Why don’t we let the to-be spouses talk with each other? We can show you around the capital.” A car came, giving the Kings no excuse than to join them.

“Thank you for the offer but I would like to rest.” Gabriel said. “Sleeping in the chariot wasn’t as comfortable. Cassie didn’t want a motel.”

“Well then, why don’t we start?” Mary said and the driver started the car.

“Where are they going?” Sam asked as he saw Prince Gabriel and Dean come in.

“To look around the capital.” A voice replied from behind them. Castiel came in carrying bags as the charioteer came running behind him.

“Prince Gabriel. I told him I could get it but-”

“Never mind.” Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, interrupting the charioteer. “You know how stubborn he is.”

“You are tall. Like really tall.” Castiel commented looking at Sam, getting a snort from Dean. “I don’t say it like an insult or anything. I just wonder how it would be, being that tall.” Castiel looked around. “The castle looks wonderful.”

“Enough Cassie.” Gabriel chuckled. “You and Prince Dean have to talk with each other.”

“Oh, we have to talk!” Castiel recalled and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Let’s go to the gardens. I love nature!” Dean nodded, confused why he found this man really endearing. “Lead the way, then.” Castiel shook Dean’s hand and Dean did as he was told.

-x-

“Wait so let me get this straight. You have been stuck in your room for the past 10 years and accepted to this marriage as an escape?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but stop moving. I can’t see your eyes.” Cas chided as he was trying to mix various greens.

Dean and Castiel had gone to the private enclosure in the garden. Castiel had been drawn by the bees and butterflies near the flowers and had gone to observe them. Dean had to hear Castiel spew facts about bees and talk some nonsense about how the plan was right there. Dean then suggested they could play 20 questions, and all the questions had led to Dean understand one thing. The 22-year-old in front of him had no experience with the world whatsoever and read only factual books. No fiction. No one had ever given him a nickname, excluding Gabriel who called him Cassie, just to annoy him, and his favorite thing to do was fight, paint in second.

Dean had shared how he was doing it for the Kingdom, and for his family. Cas had been awed by that, saying Dean was a righteous man. The two had breezed through the 20 questions easily and were close, almost like friends.

“This is a bust.” Cas threw his palette to the ground and marched to Dean. “Your eyes are infuriating you know that?”

Dean laughed at that, and how Cas fell to the ground on his butt pouting like a child. Dean’s phone suddenly pinged and he took it out to find a text from Sam.

_Bitch - > The 36 questions that lead to love – New York Times_

“We can do this useless thing if you want.” Dean turned his phone to Cas who squinted his eyes as he read then nodded, sprawling on the grass. Dean chuckled and joined Cas on the ground, switching his phone offline after getting the questions out.

-x-

“Where the hell is my phone?” Sam searched the room where Gabriel and he were. The charioteer had left, and Dean and Castiel had also left, leaving the two alone in the room. Sam knew Prince Gabriel was an Alpha, but he couldn’t smell anything on him. Maybe he was on suppressants like Sam. Sam had started using them since he joined Stanford and it became a habit. Now that he was back, he wanted to stop but after his parents’ act, Sam felt it was needed to mask his anger from the public.

Gabriel was on Sam’s phone. Sam was fine at the first, talking with him happily, but then he was being a tight ass and Gabe didn’t vibe with that. He was looming over Gabe since Gabe almost broke the TV. Almost! It wasn’t his fault the rug tripped him and the thing near him was the TV stand. And as soon as that happened, he broke the glass of water the maid had brought for him. Then spilt the second glass of water on the sofa, and the third to the floor. The fourth, Sam had ordered Gabe to drink outside of the castle.

Since then Sam has been over-cautious with Gabe, not allowing him to do anything. Sam was nice and friendly till Gabe spilt water on the sofa, but now he was just being an annoying tight ass. So, Gabe did what he usually did when he was annoyed. Prank. He first annoyed Sam by calling him weird names, making him red (possibly due to anger), but then Sam stopped talking with him. More like, ignoring him.

So, Gabe did what was the second easiest prank. He had easily snatched Sam’s phone from his pant pocket and had changed all his contact names. Then he sent Dean ‘36 questions to Love’ for fun. After that he logged into Sam’s personal Instagram and had just finished-

“Is that my phone?” Sam snatched the phone away from Gabe’s hand. “What the hell!” Gabe snickered at Sam’s outrage. “Did you just change my personal account into a Shrek stan account?!” Gabriel fell on the floor, laughing. “Why the hell is my bio the Shrek movie script? And what the hell is my profile picture?”

Gabriel was wheezing right now. “Did you... see… your new… @ Samwise?” He asked between breaths.

“What is it?” Sam shuffled through his phone turning red before exclaiming his @. “SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LIFE???”

Gabriel burst into another fit of laughter, and Sam had had enough. He jumped on Gabriel, who was on the floor, and mess up his hair. Sam’s phone started to ping like it was possessed and Sam got it back. “OH MY GOD GABRIEL!” Sam groaned. “Did you seriously post a Shrek fan edit on my Insta?” Gabriel nodded. “You know I would have been okay with you changing my account into a Shrek stan account if it was for Ogre Shrek and not Human Shrek.”

“Are you telling me you’ve got a thing for Ogres, Samoose?”

“No!” Sam yelled. “I swear to god I hate you.”

“I love you too Sammy. Muah!” Gabe leaned up but Sam ran away from him, his face turning bright red. Gabe was happy he was successful in annoying Sam.

“OH MY GOD! DID YOU CHANGE MY CONTACT NAMES TOO?” Sam exclaimed as he checked what else the man child had done. And Gabe’s laughter was enough of an answer. Sam couldn’t imagine living with the dude for the next years, but he had to. “Gabe, please help me change them back.”

“Did you just give me a nickname Sammich?” Gabriel asked amused and Sam groaned.

“Fine! I’ll do it myself!” Sam yelled and went back to his room. He rubbed his head, trying to soothe the oncoming headache he would have to tolerate with Gabe - NO GODDAMMIT GABRIEL - staying here.

-x-

“What do you value most in a friendship?”

“Honesty and humor.” Cas replied. “I want my friends to tell me the truth, but I also want them to be funny. I have had a boring life, and if I have boring friend, my life will be no fun.”

“Trust but also respect of privacy.” Dean added. “I want my friend and I to be able to tell each other everything but also for them to not pry when there’s something I’d rather not bring up.”

“Makes sense. We both agree on trust then.” Cas said. “Honesty is a key to trust.”

“Yes, and I agree with humor too. I need someone who will understand my jokes and get my references.” Dean said.

“Well, you have to help me with references. I didn’t have a TV in my room, and I didn’t read any books.”

“That being the last question,” Dean got up and extended a hand to Cas, “wanna binge on movies?”

“Sure.” Cas took Dean’s hand and got up. “What are we going to watch?”

Dean smirked deviously as he replied, “Everything.”

-x-

“Wait Jo. Is this your phone or Charlie’s?”

“Are you seriously stanning Shrek? That too human Shrek?”

“One thing at a time Jo!” Sam exclaimed.

“It’s Charlie’s. Now tell me why in the world did you make a stan account for human Shrek.”

“It wasn’t me. It was Gabe-riel. Prince Gabriel of Eden.”

“Ooh! The Omega is there then?” Charlie asked. “You are on speaker.” Jo added.

“Yeah. He is here. The two are doing something.”

“Something, I see.” Sam could imagine Charlie wiggling her eyebrows. “Gross Charlie.” Jo chided. “How is the prince?”

“Gabriel is so annoying. He changed all the contacts in my phone, then turned my personal Insta into a Shrek stan account. Then he calls me these nicknames that make me fluste-”

“SAM!” Charlie yelled and it registered in Sam’s mind that Jo had been calling him again and again during his rant. “We were asking about Dean’s would-be.”

“Oh. Well he is a hoot!” Sam started. He recapped his entrance and how childish he was, for being the same age as him. (“You are just a tight ass Sam.” Jo had retorted). Charlie and Jo were talking about how his account becoming a Shrek stan account was an entertainment for the army. Benny and Garth had joined the phone call. Sam had asked whether they could video, but the signal was bad for that. Turns out the mission had been successful, and the army was coming back, but would arrive by day after tomorrow. “That means you guys wouldn’t make it for the wedding.” Sam stated.

“Yeah cher.” Benny’s voice drawled through the speaker. Benny was leading the troops for this mission, and of course the decision had been made prior to the wedding fiasco so they had to leave the next day of Sam’s arrival. And most of the troop members were their close friends.

“Don’t worry Sam! We’ll be there the next day and we could all hang out!” Garth’s chirpy voice said. “We don’t have to be there for the boring formal event.”

“True that.” Sam laughed. “Anyway, can you guys send a message to me, so I know whose number is whose?”

“Sure!” Everyone laughed as Sam grumbled. “And say hi to the princes for us. Bye!”

“Bye.” Sam cut the phone, and turned, only to be startled by Gabe’s face. “Jesus Christ Gabe!”

“Again, with the nickname.” Gabe smirked, but it wasn’t as pompous as before.

“How long have you been here?” Sam asked, ignoring Gabe’s (GABRIEL IS LONG OKAY!) comment.

“Since you got sad about your friends not getting here.” Gabe said as he slid down the sofa Sam was sitting in. “It’s so cool you’ve got friends.”

“Why, you don’t?” Sam mocked, believing Gabe was teasing Sam about not being capable of making friends.

But to Sam’s surprise, Gabe nodded. “I have had the occasional one stands,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “and the general talking crowd who kissed my ass because I was the prince. But no genuine friends.” Gabe said. “The only one I can call as my friend is Cassie, but he is my brother. So yeah, no friends.” Sam didn’t know what to say. “I thought maybe pranking would get me a friend, but you just abandoned me in the living room and complained to your friends.” Gabe then got up, “I am going to my room now. I will ask the maid which one it is.”

Before Sam could respond or apologize for his rudeness, the Kings and his parents were back.

“Sam!” John called and Sam rolled his eyes as he walked to him. “Where is Dean and Castiel? And where is Prince Gabriel?”

“Dean and Castiel are hanging out, and Gabriel is… “Sam turned to find Gabe missing, “In his room.” Sam settled on.

“I say we don’t disturb the to-be wedded.” Lucifer said. “They can get food when they want to. I just want them to get to know each other before the wedding tomorrow.” But Michael knew Lucifer just wanted this union to be completed smoothly so he can go back to his life of devoted public. And Michael couldn’t agree more.

“I agree.” John nodded firmly, and Sam resisted his urge to roll his eyes. Dad just wanted this union to get over with and kiss the asses of the Kings so that the Kingdom can prosper. Marrying into Eden was not just a compromise for mom’s attack, but an excuse for dad to exploit their large expanse of land to train their troops in, get resources from, and many more benefits for the kingdom.

“Well then, let’s meet at dinner.”

Dinner was missing Dean and Castiel. Gabriel had sat near Sam while the ‘adults’ sat together, discussing the wedding traditions and things to be done. Gabe was quiet… complete opposite to the morning chaos. Sam felt bad that he was the reason for Gabe’s silence, and he wanted to show Gabe that Sam was his friend.

“Where is the restroom?” Gabriel asked and the maid had taken him, leaving Sam alone with the adults, and Gabe’s phone. _Well that can be a start._

Gabriel came back to the table and sat in his seat. He was a jovial dude but today had been extremely sad. He was 26 and he had no friends. He usually had Castiel but now Cassie was getting hitched. Sure, Gabe was shifting here, but Cassie would be staying with Dean and spending time with him. Gabe tried to be friends with Sam, but he went and talked with the friends he already had. Gabe had tried to join in, but he heard Sam complaining about him to his friends. Maybe Gabriel just wasn’t made for friends, like Lucifer and Michael always said. He was fit for nothing. He did lie to Sam saying he entered the room later, but then he had gone and revealed his loneliness to Sam. He was trying his level best to not be embarrassed because of his spill, but he was having a hard time. His phone pinged, which was strange because no one called or texted him, well except customer service.

He picked his phone up and saw something was wrong. His wallpaper used to be one of Cassie’s paintings, but now it was a picture of Shrek but with Barry’s face from The Bee Movie. He turned to Sam; whose eyes were strictly focused on his plate. Gabe turned back to his phone and unlocked it to find a message from ‘Garbageboy Stinkman.’

_Garbageboy Stinkman - > Hi. I was a real garbageboy stinkman the whole day and I am sorry. Can we start over?_

Gabe turned back to Sam, who was now looking at him with an expectant smile. Gabe turned back to his phone, and Sam’s face fell. Well that rejection hurt. Sam’s phone pinged, and he got them sluggishly, hating himself for being a rude snooty idiot. He quickly brightened as he saw the text.

_Gabe - > Hi. My name is Gabriel, Alpha Prince of Eden. I would like to get to know you and hopefully be your friend._

Sam turned to Gabe and smiled, then typed back.

_Samooster - > I would love the same._

-x-

Dean thought the 36 questions were just stupid, but he was wrong. The questions had brought them close, literally. As the questions progressed the two had almost been snuggling on the garden grounds. Now they were snuggling. Dean had watched all the movies many times that he knew the plot and transcript by heart. Instead of watching the movie, he focused on Cas’ expressions as he watched the movie.

Cas was having an awesome time. He had admired Dean’s dedication to his family and the kingdom. He learnt about how Dean had never once disobeyed his dad, all for his family and his kingdom. He had stepped up to do the job so that Sam could have his own life. When Cas asked what about his life, Dean just shrugged it off, but Cas could see Dean get a little angry.

The 36 questions had made Cas feel more affectionate towards Dean, but he wasn’t sure whether it was love, like the article had mentioned. Cas had learnt how Sam and King John always fought, so did Queen Mary and King John, and Cas understood the rage he saw previously. Dean did everything he was asked just to shut his family up. Dean was fed up with all the fighting and just wanted to get over with it, even though he was the one making the compromises. But Cas didn’t share his observations. He listened.

Right now, they were watching movies. They had watched a lot and Dean had asked whether they should stop, so that Cas doesn’t get the movies jumbled up, but Cas wanted to go on. The movies were so cool. And what was cooler than the movies were Dean’s analyses. Dean occasionally stopped in between and shared titbits about the movie which helped Castiel’s observation and understand the movie in a much deeper sense. Cas had said Dean was smart, but Dean shrugged it off uncomfortably. Cas loves Gabe but what he felt for Dean was different, so he was sure whatever he felt for Dean was a close second.

“Well that ends the main movies I wanted to show you.” Dean said as he switched the TV off. “And it’s almost our wedding day.”

“We missed dinner.” Cas said. But the two knew they were stuffed from snacking on junk they had got from the pantry before the movie started. “Oh well, I will get going to my room then.” Cas said as he hugged Dean. “Thank you for today Dean. I had so much fun.” He pulled back and smiled at Dean. “See you tomorrow… at our wedding.”

Dean laughed and replied. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!! Stay tuned for more and thank you for giving this fic a try :)))))))


	3. The Wedding… and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a traditional Eden wedding... hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags

Castiel sat in a grand room, maids and servants running around to dress him up while Castiel observed the detailing in the walls. Gabriel was near him asking how Dean was and Cas told him how he found Dean really smart, sweet, honest, clever, righteous, passionate, caring, enthusia-

“That’s enough Cassie.” Gabriel interrupted. “Looks like you are ready for this marriage then.”

“I am. And was since the beginning.” Castiel replied.

“Prince? Is the suit okay?” One of the maids asked.

“Yes ma’am. Thank you so much.” Castiel replied. “Thank you all for your help.” He looked to each and every maid and servant in the room and smiled his thanks. They all bowed and left the room.

“Ready Cassie?”

“Yes, Gabe.”

-x-

Dean was in his room, Sam still complaining how this marriage was wrong and Dean should marry out of love and not because he was forced. Dean shared those thoughts, but he had to finish this union. He can’t tolerate one more jab from his mom or dad and was tired of Sammy yelling. And Cas was something. Dean was actually looking forward for this union.

“Well Sammy. How do I look?”

“You look fine Dean. But do y-”

“It’s time for the wedding Sammy. Let’s go.” Dean left Sam to grumble all alone in his room.

-x-

“Dearly beloved and honored guests. We are here to join Alpha Prince Dean of Terra and Omega Prince Castiel of Eden in the union of marriage, and Kingdoms. I ask the to-be spouses to move to the bowl of water.”

Dean and Cas were yet to see each other, as a curtain was placed between their faces. The officiator had said there were few traditions to be done before the two were pronounced spouses. Dean had gone to weddings before but never to an Eden royal one, nor a Terranean one, considering he was the royalty here. It seems royal weddings differed from normal weddings, so he was as clueless as Cas with the traditions.

“Water represents life, birth, fertility, and refreshment. By looking at each other for the first time on this auspicious day with water as a medium, I wish the wedded a fruitful and invigorating life. I ask the grooms to now look at one other’s reflection in the bowl, until I say not to.”

Dean looked down and saw Cas do the same in the reflection of the water. Dean smiled sweetly as Cas’ eyes twinkled with excitement as he eagerly mouthed a ‘hi’ to him. The officiator then hit the bowl, causing the water to ripple. Cas frowned at how distorted Dean’s face had become, yet gave a questioning look, asking why the pastor had done that. Dean replied with a shrug, and mouthed, ‘I don’t know.’

“Flowing water represents change and the passage of time. By looking at each other, even when the water shook, the two promise that they will be together, through thick and thin, like the waves of the water.” Cas oohed at that causing Dean to snort a laugh. “You may now move forward and stand on the two points.” The pastor said pointing to an upside-down triangle, with a line crossed near the lone vertex.

Dean and Cas stood on the points that were connected by a horizontal line. Cas was interested to understand what was going to happen now. What did the triangle mean? He saw how the bowl was shaped like a triangle and was upside down, and this had a line across it. Cas was trying to make connections when the pastor spoke. “The Earth represents solid foundations. A home, shelter, and stability. I ask the grooms to face each other and repeat the words after me.”

Dean and Cas turned towards each other, still separated by the curtain. “Even with all the stops in my life,” The pastor started, and the two repeated, “I didn’t know where I was before. I,” The pastor paused and held his hand up, “say your title and name.”

“Alpha Prince Dean Winchester.” “Omega Prince Castiel Collins.”

“Find my home,” The pastor continued and the two repeated, “In you and your loving arms.” Dean couldn’t snort at how cheesy the words were because he knew there was some truth to it. For him and for Cas.

“Now I ask the grooms to walk towards each other and exchange their rings.” The two did as they were told.

“Cassie no!” Dean heard Gabe whisper as he handed the ring to Cas, who grumbled, while Sam did the handed the ring to Dean. What Dean didn’t know was Cas trying to bend under the curtain to say hi to Dean. Dean extended his hand and Cas did the same, giving a tiny wave of ‘hi’. Dean laughed silently as he did the same. Dean then took hold of Cas’ hand and slipped the double layered platinum ring, with a green diamond on it, onto Cas’ finger. Cas did the same with Dean, with a double layered platinum ring, with a blue diamond on it.

“I now ask the grooms to stand on these diagonal lines.” Dean and Cas moved to the triangle, which was drawn properly, and stood at the slanting lines, but near the top vertex. Dean observed how the curtain stopped at the end of the triangle. He could also see Cas moving his feet in a motion of ‘hi’ and Dean responded the same, chuckling at how Cas was saying 'hi' every time.

“Fire represents passion, desire, and purification. While it was believed in the past that passion and desire were not to be encouraged, we now fully envelope the notion, and not connote it as tainting, rather purifying the soul.” The pastor explained. “I ask the grooms to light the curtain of the past and purify themselves from the obstacles that obscure their passion and desire for one another.”

Dean and Cas moved to the front, stopping at the tip of the triangle, as the pastor raised a fire goblet. Both Dean and Cas held the goblet, intertwining their fingers, and lifted the fire to the curtain. The curtain then burned out, black burnt pieces flying around, causing Cas and Dean to close their eyes.

“The grooms may now move to the front and stand on the ends of the line.” Dean and Cas moved to the front, finding a triangle, drawn properly, with a horizontal line across the top vertex. The two went and stood on the end points and faced the front, where the pastor stood. “The sky, or air, represents infinity, eternity, and immortality.” The pastor said. “I ask the grooms to now meet at the tip of the triangle.” As Dean and Cas walked the distance, while the pastor explained. “By lighting the lantern and releasing it to the sky, I wish the couple’s bond to be unbreakable for eternity, even after immortality, and to be infinitely profound. The grooms may now light the lantern.”

Dean and Cas took the torches Sam and Gabe gave them and held the green-blue lantern upside down. They then torched the already present camphor in the lantern together and turned it back to its proper direction. They waited for the air inside the lantern to heat up and feel light. As soon as they felt the lantern get lighter, they moved their hands from the top of the lantern to the bottom and held it up.

“By the power vested in me,” the officiator started, “I pronounce you husbands. You may release the lantern.” Dean and Cas released the lantern as the air filled with applause and cheers. Cas was drawn by the lantern flying into sky, making the colors of the sky look like the Northern Lights. He had seen pictures of Northern Lights, and this was a close second.

Dean could see the lantern colors reflect off Cas’ sapphire eyes. He intertwined their fingers, bringing Cas’ attention on him. “Hi.” Dean said with an endearing smile.

“Hi.”

Sam and Gabe had to talk with the guests and entertain them, on behalf of the kingdom and their brothers. But the two weren’t interested. At all. So, as soon as the wedding was over, and everyone was moving to the grand hall, Gabe stole some liquor and tried to sneak to his room when his phone pinged. Gabe somehow maneuvered the 10 bottles in his hands to get the phone from his suit pocket.

_Samooster - > Come to the roof with the liquor!_

Gabe looked up and found Sam’s legs dangling off the building and him smiling at Gabe, holding bags of candies and glasses. Gabe nodded and searched how to go to the roof, when a thud was heard near him. He turned to find a ladder near him and Sam holding it from the top. Gabe climbed up and handed all the bottles to Sam, then sprawled on the roof.

“When did you come here?” Gabe asked Sam.

“As soon as they released the lantern.” Sam said as he reached for a bottle, only to get his hand smacked by Gabriel.

“How old are you?”

“Are you serio-”

“Answer the question Sammich.”

“I’m 22.” Sam said.

“Same as Cassie!” Gabe commented. “That boy is yet to drink.”

“Really?” Sam asked and Gabe nodded, not elaborating or anything. “Okay. Hey! My friends are coming back tomorrow, and we were thinking of going out. Join us.”

“You want me to join you guys?”

“Yeah. Though they say they wanna hang out, I am pretty sure they would be tired due to the travelling.” Sam shrugged as he downed a bottle. “You know, I am actually not happy with this marriage.”

“Is that so? Why?”

“Dad’s just using Dean as a deploy to exploit your Kingdom, you know.” Sam started and told Gabe what Dean had told him about what mom had told about dad’s plan. “Yeah, so be careful.”

“You should be careful with Mikey and Luci too.” Gabe said.

“I know.” Sam nodded. “I read about the history of all the Kingdoms Eden now runs as a puppet-kingdom. I was scared that you were joining Cas as an informer, but I realized you are here for an escape, like Castiel.”

Gabe nodded and shared how Castiel was isolated and hidden because he was an Omega. Sam was shocked to hear that. _Wasn’t Eden known for its progressiveness?_ Gabe nodded, and elaborated how the story is totally different behind the walls. Gabe explained how Lucifer and Michael were saving Cassie like a pawn to be sold for their benefits. In this case, a compromise to not disrupt peace, yet gain popularity and alliance with an equally powerful kingdom. “There might be more to their plan but with the level of intoxication, I can’t think of any possible reasons.”

“We have to be careful Gabe,” Sam said as he got close to his face, “I give a rats shit about this Kingdom but as princes- what’s funny?” Sam asked as Gabe snorted.

“You called yourself a princess.” Gabe burst laughing.

“No! I said princes-”

“You said it again!” Gabe laughed more.

“P-R-I-N-C-E-S!”

“S!” Gabe exclaimed as he laughed. Sam was about to retort when he heard the lawn door open. “Y-”

“SH!” Sam said as he slammed Gabe’s mouth close and dragged him down to lie down flat on the roof.

“Lucifer and I will leave as soon as Naomi returns.” Michael said.

“Thank you for keeping the wedding in Eden traditions.” Lucifer said.

“Not at all. Thank you for letting us have our after-wedding traditions.” John said.

“We really are happy that you let Naomi to help us finish them.” Mary added.

“It’s our pleasure King John.” Lucifer responded with a nod.

“What is the after-wedding traditions?” Gabe whisper asked Sam. The two were now sobered up, hearing the conversation between the four.

“No.” Sam breathed out in anger. “Gabe, we have to stop this.” Sam said as he put the ladder down the different side and started getting down it.

“What? What is it?” Gabe asked, high on alert, as he followed Sam, who was running. “Sam!”

The two ran into the castle just in time to hear Dean yell, “I don’t want anyone to come here till tomorrow morning!”

“Oh no.” Sam said and stopped Gabriel. “It’s done.”

A man walked towards them rubbing his face, as Naomi followed. “What happened Naomi?” Gabe asked, but she ignored him and walked out of the castle.

“I thought we didn’t do this anymore Bobby!” Sam exclaimed.

“I know kid. But John and Mary had been insistent in following the tradition. To make sure the union was legitimate.” Bobby replied in a distraught tone. “Poor boy.”

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?!” Gabe exclaimed annoyed.

-x-

As soon as the wedding was over, Cas was asked to retreat to a room, a different room than the one he stayed or dressed in. It looked like a chamber, and was decorated beautifully, with rose petals and chocolates. Ooh chocolates! Cas grabbed a fistful of them, fell to the bed, and ate them one by one. The door then opened to reveal a woman in a tight hair bun come and sit in front of the bed.

Cas got up and before he could question who she was and what she was doing here, he heard Dean’s voice, muffled by the door. A moment later or two, Dean opened the door fiercely and stomp his way to the bed. “Must you sit there and gawk?” He asked the women.

“It’s customary Alpha Prince.” The lady replied with an annoying calm aura around her.

“Ugh!” Dean groaned as he rubbed his head. “Let’s just get this over with.” Dean said and turned to Cas.

Cas raised his hand to say hi, only to be pulled to the front by his waistband by Dean. “DEAN!” Cas gasped and pushed back. “What are you doing?”

Dean looked at Cas with the most outraged look before turning to the lady. “You didn’t tell him?”

“It’s customary Alpha Prince.” She repeated from before, causing Dean to growl.

“Tell me what?” Cas asked.

“Bobby!” Dean turned to find no one.

“Omega Advisor will not be joining us. He wasn’t happy with this arrangement.” The lady answered calmly. “I suggest you get along with it so we could finish this faster.”

“What is she talking about Dean?” Cas asked. He then recapped what had happened and the decoration of the room. “Are we… are we going to have sex?”

Dean groaned but nodded. “I am sorry Cas. But it seems we have to do this for our union to be legitimate.” Dean then rubbed his forehead. “You know what? We don’t have to do this. I will talk with mom and dad about this rubbish and figure out a solution. What’s going to happen if we don’t have sex huh?” Dean rhetorically asked, trying to calm Cas down.

“He might have to return to Eden, might I add.” The woman added, and Cas could see Dean getting angry. Cas couldn’t go back to being in that room. And with failed union, Cas was sure Michael and Lucifer would not only isolate him but get Gabe too to not meet with him. Cas couldn’t do that.

“Will it hurt?” Cas asked in hush tone, getting Dean’s attention on him.

“Don’t be ridiculous Cas! I will go tal-” Dean started but Cas shook his head.

“Just be gentle with me. Okay?” Cas asked, and he could feel his eyes tear up. He wasn’t mentally ready for this. Dean leaned forward and wiped Cas’ eyes.

“I promise, angel. I promise I’ll do good.” Dean said as he hugged Cas, who nodded and closed his eyes. “Hey, we’ll start slow okay? First a kiss. Is that okay?” Cas nodded. He trusted Dean to do whatever was to happen. Cas knew about sex, he had read about it but in practice, he was unexperienced. But he knew Dean wasn’t. One of the 20 questions helped Cas learn that. Cas felt a pair of lips fall on his forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, and then his chin. “Can I kiss you on the lips, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “I need you to talk with me. Please?”

“Yes Dean.” And then Cas felt a pair of lips on his, giving a chaste kiss and pulling back.

“Was that okay?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Do you want to lie on the bed? It’ll be comfortable.”

“Yes Dean.” Cas felt himself being maneuvered onto the bed. He felt lips on his again but this time a tongue run through his bottom lip, making him gasp. He felt the tongue then enter his mouth and lick the roof of his mouth.

“Was that okay?” Cas nodded as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see Dean looking back at him with concern in his eyes. Dean was here. Everything would be alright. Cas tried muster up a smile and nod at Dean. “I’ll remove your clothes now. Okay?” Cas nodded as he felt Dean’s hand move to the hem of his shirt. Cas closed his eyes again and scrunched his face up. He trusted Dean to do the right thing, but he still felt uneasy.

Dean started kissing his way up softly, as he removed the shirt, grounding Cas with a safety haven. Cas lifted his hand up as he felt the shirt leave him. He then felt Dean wrapping his hand around Cas’ wrist and bringing them to himself. “I am not wearing a shirt too.” Dean said as Cas felt hard lines of Dean’s chest. “Do you want to remove your pants?”

“Can you do it? Like you did with my shirt?” Cas asked timidly as he opened his eyes to see Dean naked in all his glory. He didn’t know when Dean removed his pants but okay. Cas saw Dean move to his pants, and he wanted to close his eyes. But he wanted to be brave, get himself ready for what was going to happen next. Dean was able to do it, why couldn’t Cas? So, Cas saw Dean move down him, kissing the skin that was revealed as the pants were removed. Cas shivered as he felt Dean kiss his inner thighs, sucking and mouthing on it.

Cas could feel the familiar wetness form around his hole. His eyes moved to where the lady was sitting, and Cas couldn’t do it anymore. He scrunched his eyes close and held on to the bed sheets. It was better to feel than see. He trusted Dean and let him do whatever he wanted to. As Dean lapped the slick that was running down his thighs and kissing them, Cas knew one thing. If the situation were different, Cas would have really enjoyed this pleasure. He loved how it felt but his mind was still nagging on the fact there was someone else in the room, and that he was inexperienced, and Dean was doing all the work.

Dean whispered encouragements and soft words into Cas’ skin, making him feel safe and alright. Cas couldn’t see but he felt himself relax at Dean’s touches and words. “I am going to do something that might hurt a bit.” Dean’s voice floated in the air. “Hold on to me, if you want to.” Cas nodded but didn’t move to touch Dean. He had to show himself that he was fine with what was happening.

He felt a finger rub around his hole before entering. Cas clenched the bedsheets as hard as he could and scrunched his eyes tightly. Though his body was producing slick, mentally he had to strengthen himself. Cas felt Dean bend down and kiss his navel, then a trail down until he reached Cas’ cock. Dean gave a kiss to its head before swallowing it. Cas gasped and arched his back up, gripping the bedsheet tightly. It felt good. It felt really good, but Cas couldn’t enjoy it, his mind reminding him there is someone else in the room.

He felt Dean bob his head up and down his cock as the finger (now fingers) moved in and out of him. Cas was producing a lot of slick and was letting out a litany of moans. He felt a warmth settle in his abdomen as Dean let Cas fall off his mouth and removed his fingers from him. “You have been so good, Omega. So brave, so wonderful.” Dean kissed his stomach.

“Alpha…”

“Hold on. We’ll finish this.” Dean said and Cas could feel something thicker than fingers rub along his hole. As soon as Cas realized what was happening, he felt a blunt force enter his hole.

“DEAN!” Cas yelled at the pain and flung his arms onto Dean’s shoulders. Cas clung onto Dean and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “It hurts Dean.” Cas whimpered.

“Sh. I know Cas. I am so sorry.” Dean replied as he rubbed Cas’ belly. It helped Cas relax, but not loosen his grip on Dean. Dean was Cas’ anchor right now and Cas was holding onto him. Cas needed his source of trust and compassion. Dean was so good, helping Cas feel comfortable and soothing the pain away. “I have to move. Is it okay?” Cas nodded into Dean’s neck and tightened his hold around Dean, wrapping his arms around him even more.

Dean maneuvered the two from lying to sitting, so Cas would have the higher power, instead of Dean looming over him. “Ride me Cas. Do it in your own pace.” Cas did as he was told. As he got up and sat down, Dean entered him even more and it hurt pleasurably. Cas moaned as he buried himself further into Dean’s neck and burying Dean in himself deeper. “Slowly Cas. It won’t hurt as much. You have been so brave.”

Cas bounced on Dean’s dick, squeezing his hole in pain and pleasure, getting more slick to fall. The scent in the room was high in arousal but the only thing that registered Cas’ nose was the lady’s Beta scent. Dean’s moan and praises made Cas comfortable, but the scent of the Beta was nagging him. Cas moved again and the two moaned. Cas repeated his movements, again and again, as he heard Dean moan. Dean had been so good to him for the whole time, and if doing this made Dean a little happy then Cas would do it. Cas too felt pleasure coursing through his body, and it was making his movements erratic and fast. He was bouncing fast now, gaining Dean’s moans and chants of his name in return. Cas didn’t dare to move away from Dean’s neck. The smell coming from Dean gave Cas a sense of home and safety, and Cas wasn’t ready to leave that. He basked in the scent of old leather book cover and pecan pie, as he jumped on Dean’s knot.

“Cas, I’m going to come!” Dean yelled as he came.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed as he came. Cas fell to Dean’s lap and felt Dean’s knot pull at his hole. Cas burrowed more into Dean’s neck.

-x-

“Don’t cry angel.” Dean said and Cas realized there were tears falling from his eyes. Dean laid the two on the bed in a comfortable position and continued. “You were very good, and brave. My daring Omega. I lo-”

“Well my job’s done here.” The lady said as she got up. “I suggest you two mark each other but it isn’t required right now.”

“Get out.” Dean growled. “GET OUT AND DON’T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE EVER AGAIN!”

Bobby rushed in to see Dean growling at Naomi and Cas crying into Dean’s shoulders. “Dea-”

“Get out Bobby! And take her with you!” Dean roared as he covered himself and his husband in bedsheets. Bobby and Naomi were about to pass the threshold and close the door when Dean yelled, “I don’t want anyone to come here till tomorrow morning!” The door closed and Dean turned to Cas. “Are you alright angel?”

Cas nodded and nuzzled more into Dean’s neck, as he stopped crying. “I am really tired. Can we sleep?”

“Yes, my precious Omega.” Dean combed Cas dark locks that were plastered on his forehead. Dean kissed Cas’ forehead and said, “Goodnight angel.” But got no response from Cas. Of course, he wouldn’t. Dean had just raped him. Dean was disgusted by his actions. He had been selfish to get married with Cas, who now really despised him, the same time Dean had completely fallen in love with his brave, innocent, sweet Omega. His Omega, who he defiled due to his parents’ orders.

Dean had done everything his parents had asked for, so that Sam could be free, and the castle could be quiet without arguments. One time he was self-seeking; excited that he would be marrying someone who he had a potential of being good with but now it was gone. His only shot at having something good for him and only him had been disrupted by his parents, and moreover Cas, his poor angel, had been dragged into this mess.

Dean wasn’t going to tolerate this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags  
> Non-consent elements
> 
> I'm sorry :(
> 
> Thoughts/Comments??


	4. He Thinks That He Knows What He Thinks but He Doesn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troops from Purgatorian borders are back!!

“I can’t believe they did this!” Gabe exclaimed.

“I am so sorry Gabe. If I knew-”

“But you didn’t.” Gabe stopped him. “Look I am not mad at you or anything. I just want to know whether my brother is alright or not.”

“Look. I know Bobby restricted us from going in, and I believe it’s for the good. We don’t know what mind space they were in last night.” Sam said. “I too want to see my brother and check everything is all right, but we have to wait until they are ready to talk with us.”

“Fine.” Gabe grumbled, settling on the couch as he pouted. _Cute._ Before Sam could rethink why the heck he called Gabe cute, the door to the wedding chamber opened. Sam turned to find Dean move to his room. Gabe got up, moving to Dean, but Sam stopped.

“I will go talk with him. You check on Castiel.” Sam said and Gabe nodded.

-x-

Dean woke up to a mop of dark brown hair snoring. Dean smiled at how cute his husband before remembering what had happened last night. Dean retracted back, almost falling off the bed. Dean quickly got up and dressed himself up. He can’t take advantage of Cas like he did last night. He gave Cas one last look before leaving to his room.

He reached his room and pressed the button to call the servant. The door opened behind. “That was quick.” Dean said as he disposed few of his clothes, standing barefoot in his undershirt and pants. “Prepare a hot bath with those bath salts, bombs, or whatever.” Dean said as he got a robe out of his clothes.

“Dean.”

“You’re not the maid.” Dean said.

“I heard about what happened last night.” Sam said just as a knock was heard.

“Yes Prince?” She asked.

“Set up a bath for me please. With those bath salts, bombs, and stuff.” The maid nodded as she walked to the bathroom in his room. “And get someone to check if Cas is awake. If he is, set him a bath too. With those flowers.”

“Yes Prince. She nodded and sent a message before moving into the bathroom.

Dean tied his robe around him and exited the room, passing by Sam.

“Dean?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t look at Sam the whole time. His whole demeanor was different, and he was just emotionless. Even now, as Dean was walking to their parents’ shared study room and Sam was running behind him calling his name, Dean did nothing but stride forward.

He opened the door and slammed it close, missing Sam’s flowing hair in a thread.

“Dean!” Mom exclaimed. “You scared us.”

“Everyone, leave now.” Dean said in a low emotionless tone, that scared Sam.

“What are you doing Dean?” John asked annoyed.

Sam turned pleading eyes to Bobby, who nodded. “I suggest we talk about this later.” Bobby said. “Let’s leave.” As everyone left, Bobby last, Dean stopped Bobby and non-verbally asked him to stay.

“What the hell are you doing Dean?” John asked.

“What was yesterday about?” Dean asked in the same scary tone.

“What is going on Dean?” Mary asked.

“You know damn well what he is talking about!” Sam yelled.

“NOT NOW SAMMY!” Dean growled in the most defiant Alpha voice that made the others bow their head, even John. He pushed Sam out of the room and shut the door. “Answer me, _King and Queen_.” Dean sneered. He didn’t want Sam to be yelling while Dean had to speak.

“Watch your to-”

“Dad.” Dean interrupted. “If you tell me to watch my tone, I swear to god-” Dean interrupted himself with a humorless chuckle. “Bobby? Wanna jog their memories?”

“It was an after-wedding tradition, Dean.” Mary answered instead. “It had to be done.”

“Which I clearly remember was not done since, I don’t know, forever.” Dean said in mock epiphany.

“We had to make sure the union was legitimate.” John said. “We needed to damage the goods so that the Kingdom of Eden can’t dissolve this union.”

“We couldn’t let you fail this marriage.” Mary added.

“You know,” Dean started, “All this time I did shit you two asked without questioning, ignored all the hurtful comments you directed at me, but now you have reached the point I can’t tolerate anymore. You two disgust me. So, congratulations Alpha King John and Alpha Queen Mary,” Dean bowed sarcastically, “you have finally made your slave-of-a-son into a rapist. Hope your checklist to make Dean a disgrace is now complete.”

Dean left the room as the door slammed with a loud bang. Sam stood there shocked. This was the first time Dean had stood up to mom and dad. In all 26 years, it was always Sam yelling and Dean trying to calm the 3 down. Sam entered the room to find mom and dad stunned standing there.

“I told you!” Bobby said. “I told you not to get Dean to do this, but you just had to do it. All about the Kingdom and no care about your son’s feelings.” Mary nodded but Bobby wasn’t done. “Don’t you nod like you are good.” Bobby addressed Mary. “You should have tried to be there for Dean, instead you made him be there for everyone. You joined John in belittling him. You gave him no childhood, no peace, nothing. And you,” Bobby turned to Sam, “Why are you still here? Go check on your brother.”

Sam nodded and left to find Dean and talk with him. Just as Sam entered, Dean shut the bathroom door. Sam decided to talk with Dean later and walked to the main room, finding Gabe sitting there happily.

-x-

Cas stirred as he heard the door close. Cas rubbed his eyes and stretched like a cat before saying hi to Dean. When he didn’t hear a reply, he turned to find no one. Huh. Cas tried to get up, but a surge of pain shot up from his butt. “Ah!”

“Cassie?” Gabe ran in through the door. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“My butt hurts.” Cas said then snorted. “Butt is a funny word, isn’t it?”

“Cassie, I am serious.” Gabe said. “Are you ok after what happened yesterday?”

“Oh. I am fine.” Cas said. “It was scary and a little embarrassing to do with someone else in the room. But Dean was good.”

“Ew Cassie.” Gabriel said. “I don’t wanna hear how my brother did it.”

“Not that way idiot.” Cassie chuckled as he shoved Gabe. “It hurt but Dean made it sure that I was comfortable. He made the pain bearable. I was able to enjoy it even through the pain because of Dean.”

“Huh.” Gabe said. “You… you don’t feel traumatized or anything right?”

“I would have been if it was some other Alpha. But Dean was Dean. Compassionate, caring, and patient with me. He asked if it was okay every time. Sure, I wasn’t ready, and I did cry because it felt weird. But…” Cas blushed.

“But?” Gabe asked.

“I would be okay with doing it again.” Cas said in a whisper. Gabe’s eyes widened at that. “Without the lady though.” Cas quickly added causing Gabe to chuckle. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Gabe said as Cas covered himself better with the bedsheet.

“Good morning Prince Castiel. And Prince Gabriel.” A servant nodded at the two. “Prince Dean has asked to prepare a bath for you. Shall I do that?” He asked.

“Ooh Cassie,” Gabe nudged his ribs, “Looks like you guys might be doing it tonight too.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel gasped in outrage as he smacked Gabe’s arm. “Please do it.” Castiel addressed the servant, who nodded. “And could you tell me where I could throw the laundry?”

“You can just leave it here prince. We will take care of it.” The servant said. “Would you like me to draw the bath here or in your room?”

“Do it here.” Gabe answered. “Bro isn’t in a state to walk to his room. Isn’t that right Cassie?” Gabe smirked. Cas nodded as he turned deep red.

“Okay prince.” The servant said, smiling at the brothers’ antics as he went to do his job.

“So, you are happy Cassie?” Gabe asked.

“I am. I hope Dean is too. He sounded a bit angry yesterday after we, you know.” Cas waved his hand as an explanation.

“Yes. Maybe he too was stressed out by the fact Naomi was in the room.” Gabe said, and Cas nodded.

“He was really angry with her.” Cas mused.

“Prince Castiel, your bath is ready. We will shift your things from your room to here. This will be yours and Prince Dean’s shared bedroom from now on.” The servant informed. “Do you need assistance with the bath?”

“No, I can take care from now on.” Castiel replied. “Thank you so much for your help.” The servant returned Cas’ smile and left the room. “Can you help me get up Gabe?”

“I thought you could take care from now on.” Gabe teased, earning Cas’ glare. “I’ll help if you cover yourself properly. I can see Dean’s masterpiece on your inner thigh.”

Cas looked down to find his left inner thigh exposed, littered with hickeys. Cas quickly covered himself properly then said, “I’m ready.”

“Okay Cassie, let’s go.” Gabe helped Cas up from the bed, who groaned as pain shot from his butt. “The warm bath will get the muscles soreness out.” Gabe said.

“How do you know?” Cas asked for which Gabe responded with a sly smirk. “I guess I don’t wanna know.”

The two reached the bathroom to see the bath filled with rose petals, bath salts, and fizzing bath bombs. Near the bath was a flower-scented candle, some snacks, and essential oils. “Wow Cassie. If getting laid here gets me this, I am in.”

“Get lost Gabe.” Cas chuckled. “I am going in.” He said as he dropped the bedsheets.

“Cassie, no!” Gabe closed his eyes and ran to the main room. He was happy though, that Cassie was having a nice time here. He too was having a nice time here. Sam was acting better with him and the two were getting close. As he sat on the couch comfortably, Sam entered the main room. “Hey Sam.”

“Hey.” Sam said as he sat down “Why are you so happy?” Sam asked.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Gabe asked.

-x-

Dean was in his bathtub thinking about what he had done. He didn’t regret yelling at his parents and sharing his thoughts with them but now that he had shared, he didn’t know what to do. He just wanted to not talk with his parents anymore. ‘Damage the goods’? Who in their right mind thinks of Cas, or anyone at that matter, as goods? Dean was annoyed and disgusted by his parents. They had done many things, but this was just repulsive, the last straw for his resolve to crumble.

He couldn’t forgive himself for what he’d done to Cas though. Now Cas had to spend his whole life with his rapist. Dean hated himself for doing what he had done yesterday. Cas couldn’t even speak. He couldn’t even look at Dean. Why would he want to see the face of his attacker? Dean will never forgive himself for this. He had been selfish for the first time, and it had gone to dust. He wished Cas for himself and some stupid force in the universe twisted his words and even though Dean had Cas for himself, it wasn’t in the good way.

He was trying to relax but he could feel his Alpha loose himself in self-loathing of hurting his mate when a knock on his door got his attention. “Prince Dean.”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to inform you that we will be shifting your things to the room you and Prince Castiel will be sharing. The wedding chambers. Hope you don’t mind.” The maid finished and walked away.

Dean did mind, but that was a rhetorical statement. Their announcement was just to let Dean know it was happening, so he doesn’t strut into his room in his birthday suit. Dean couldn’t believe Cas was stuck with sleeping with his rapist for the rest of his life and had to share a room on top of it. It was a good thing Dean had a study. He could go and spend his day there. Not disturb Cas and give him the whole room to himself. He should get a small library with books and CDs in their room so Cas could watch them. It was decided then. Dean will not disturb Cas, unless they had to put on a show during Kingdom parties and stuff.

-x-

Cas was rubbing his body when he remembered the way Dean rubbed his belly. It felt so good. Cas looked around then remembered he was in the bathroom alone and chuckled. He slowly brought his hand on top of his belly and rubbed it in a circular motion. Oh, that felt good. Cas took the soft loofah near him and rubbed his belly with it, relaxing as the smooth, soft, texture rubbed along his stomach. His bum was also feeling better as Cas rubbed his own belly. He didn’t understand what connection his butt and belly had but whatever they had; it was helping Cas get rid of soreness.

He suddenly heard a sound and turned around to see who had come. Then he realized the sound was coming from himself, specifically his chest. Cas bent to hear himself and realized his Omega was purring. Oh. He wondered what else could get his Omega purr. _Alpha_. Cas didn’t understand why his mind supplied that word and an image of Dean, but he knew it was true. _If his Omega intensifying its purr was any indicat_ ion, Cas mused.

Cas knew he had affections for Dean, but the love was different from his brothers but now he realized. He didn’t love Dean; he was in love with him. And that was beautiful. Cas couldn’t wait to further his relationship with Dean. They were going to stay together in a room and share their life with each other forever. Cas couldn’t help but feel giddy.

The two could listen to songs together, watch more movies, and read books like Vonnegut, which Dean likes. They could go out together and go on dates like he saw in the movies. Get to know each other more and about their families. Cas didn’t spend that much time with Sam, maybe he could read with Sam. From what Dean said, both Sam and Cas liked to read factual books than fiction, so maybe Cas could have a factual book reading buddy and a fiction book reading buddy.

He felt himself go to sleep as he rubbed his belly, which could be dangerous considering he was in a bathtub, so Cas washed his face and tried to finish his bath. It was decided then. Cas will try to talk and spend time with Dean and further their bond more unless Dean didn’t want to.

-x-

Sam had not been able hear the rest of the conversation between Dean and his parents as the doors of the study were made of thick wood, to avoid eavesdroppers. Gabe had told him what Cas had said and Sam smiled at that. Looks like things were good between Dean and Cas. Dean was just angry at their parents then. When Gabe asked if something had happened, Sam had said no, not knowing whether to share Dean’s outburst with his parents.

Gabe was able to see through Sam’s lie and was about pester Sam to talk when a chaos erupted in the main room. Thank god Charlie and Jo entered at that minute, or else Sam would have not been able to keep up with the lie.

“Sam!” Charlie exclaimed as she ran to him. “How are you? It’s been years since I saw you.”

“You saw me just two weeks ago.” Sam chuckled as he hugged her.

“Yeah but we left the next day.” Jo materialized beside Sam.

“JoJo!” Sam enveloped her in a hug.

“Don’t you dare call me that!” Jo smacked Sam in the head as she pulled back.

“Hey where’s Garth and Benny?”

“Garth went home because he heard Bess was sick. Benny on the other hand is with you know who.”

“I can’t believe Benny is still on that ‘honoring my dead mate’ when he clearly likes him.” Sam groaned and rolled his eyes and he saw Gabe trying to leave. “Shit! Where are my manners?”

“You never had any.” Jo smirked.

“Ha. Ha.” Sam gave a bitchface. “Anyway Gabe! Meet Jo and Charlie, our Alpha Terra Warriors. Jo, Charlie, meet Alpha Prince Gabriel of Eden.”

“Wassup.” Gabe jerked his head at the two.

“Wazzaa.” Jo replied.

“Are you alone?” Gabe asked and Charlie yelled, “Wazzzaaaaaa!!!!”

Sam looked confused as the three went on repeating Wazzaa to each other before cackling. “Ah,” Gabe calmed down, “I like you two.”

“Likewise.” Charlie and Jo nodded. They talked for a while and mingled while Sam smiled at how Gabe and his sisters were getting along. Charlie and Jo were telling Gabe about the others in their friend group.

“So, what’s the tea about Benny and ‘you know who’?” Gabe asked and Charlie and Jo explained.

“Ok so Benny had met his sweetheart in high school, but she died in a mission 5 years ago. Since then Benny didn’t look at anyone. Or until this Beta joined our troop. He was in the troops near the border of Eden but then his skills were excellent, so he had been transferred here to the castle, about 2 years ago or something.” Charlie said.

“It was like sparks flew when the two met. They just stared at each other, breathing deeply. Before the Beta could talk to him, Benny ran away. We still don’t know what happened but the two have been pussyfooting around each other. And anytime we bring it up, Benny goes all hulk on us.” Jo ended

“Speak of the devil…” Sam trailed off as he jerked his head to the entrance as a buff man entered.

“I guess you are Benny.” Gabe said as he smelled the stink of Alpha coming from the man.

“Yes I am. And you are Prince Gabriel.” Benny bowed.

“Gabe’s fine.” Gabe said as he got up. “So, Benny, how do you feel about Beta-mph.” Sam slapped his hand over Gabe’s mouth as Charlie and Jo snickered.

“What is going on?” Benny asked.

“Nothing!” Sam exclaimed as he took his hand back because Gabe kissed it. “Gabe, I think it’s time you go check on him.” Sam said vaguely, trying to get Gabe to not talk to Benny about the tea.

“Sure Samsquatch.” Gabe winked and left to where Castiel was. That’s a good ‘he’, Sam mused.

“Well then, Jo and I need to go and sleep.” Charlie said as she got up. “Meet you during dinner?”

“Sure!” Sam said. “The grounds?”

“Of course the grounds.” Benny said. “Anyway, I have to get back and – do my work. Yeah.”

“Sure.” Charlie, Jo, and Sam drawled, knowing it was a lie. Before Benny could get on their ass, Gabe’s voice came through the room.

“Samwise! Cas wants your help with…. I forget.”

“Well then. I will leave.” Sam said and left for Cas’ room. “Same.” Charlie and Jo said before running out of the castle, leaving Benny alone in the living room.

-x-

Cas was changing when Gabe entered. “Knock Gabe!” Cas scolded for the millionth time as he dressed, “Why are you here?”

“I am hurt Cassie.” Gabe wore a hurt expression as he placed his hands on his chest. “You get married and forget all about your brother.”

“Of course not Gabriel.” Cas rolled his eyes. He knew even though Gabe was joking, that was a genuine question that would have went in his mind. “I thought you were talking with Sam. I heard you all speaking.”

“We were but then Sam made me go away because I was about to annoy Benny.”

“Oh. Anyway, I wanted to talk with Sam about books on-”

“Samwise! Cas wants your help with… I forget.” Gabe hollered after opening the door.

“You didn’t ‘forget’. You started before I could tell you. And by the way it’s ‘forgot’.” Cas grumbled.

“You don’t understand my ways Cassie.” Gabe said as Sam entered.

“Hello Cas. What’s up?”

“Hello Sam. I just wanted to know where I could find books on Terra’s history. And if you’d be interested in sharing your insights with me.”

“Sure Cas.” Sam nodded. He didn’t talk with Cas a lot, but he was happy to learn about him more. According to Gabe, there was no bad blood between Dean and Cas. And Sam knew Dean and Cas would be hanging out together a lot, so it was best to bond with his brother’s husband too.

“Great! I’m gonna go to my room and snooze.” Gabe said as he left the room.

“Don’t forget today’s dinner!” Sam said and Gabe gave a thumbs up before disappearing.

“What about dinner?” Cas asked.

“We’re having it in the grounds. With the troops who are also Dean and my friends.” Sam replied.

-x-

Dean had taken a really, really long bath. The change in the sky’s color had notified Dean that he had spent enough time in the bath. He changed into his clothes his now not-room and exited when he collided into someone.

“Oh good! I was searching for someone to take me to the grounds.” Gabriel said. “I guess you are going there too.” Gabe started walking as he said, “Follow me and show me the way.”

“Wait what?” Dean asked but Gabe was far away and was taking the wrong turn. “You are going the wrong way!” Dean ran to Gabe.

“Thank you. I guess I should follow you.”

“Ya think?” Dean asked but Gabe ignored him.

“Take me to the grounds fair maiden.” Gabe said as he did the same mistake as he did before. Dean caught Gabe’s collar and dragged him to the grounds wondering what the hell he had married into.

As they reached the grounds, Dean found Charlie and Jo. _When did they get here?_

“Dean! Gabe!” Charlie exclaimed. “Where’s Sam and the Omega?”

“They are in the library I believe.” Gabe said as he walked to the makeshift kitchen. “History books or something.”

“When did you guys return?” Dean asked as he moved to the crowd.

“Around 11 I’d say.” Jo said as she hugged him. “Garth went home because Bess is sick.”

“And I believe Benny is ogli-” Gabe started but was interrupted by a familiar Alpha stink.

“Cher.” Benny enveloped Dean in a bear hug as Dean returned it.

“Good to see you Benny.” Dean smiled. The two were there for each other when Sam left Dean, and Benny had lost Andrea. Sure, there were others, but Dean and Benny had felt comfortable with each other, and trusted with each other after the things they had faced in a mission they had to do when they were 20 in Purgatoria. They had had each other’s back since then and have been their confidante in anything. They understood each other and could confide to each other about their feelings. Dean didn’t want to say it but sometimes he felt Benny was more of a family than his real one.

Benny patted Dean’s arm as he pulled back. “How’s the married life?” The change was subtle, but Benny was able to see Dean had something nagging. “We’ll talk later then.” Benny said and moved back.

Gabriel, Charlie, and Jo were setting the table with plates and cups in the meantime. A crash was heard from the kitchen and they turned to find a man holding a huge keg. Gabe wasn’t able to see him as the keg was covering his face, but he could smell the man was a Beta, and it was confirmed when Benny ran to the man and checked whether he was alright.

“So, I am guessing that’s the Beta?” Gabe whispered to Charlie and Jo who nodded.

“Yup. Just check them out.” Jo responded.

“You are sure Cher?” Benny asked.

“I can lift a keg Benny.” A weird accent replied.

“Let me just help you.” Benny said as he took one handle of the keg, and the man lowered the keg down to his hip as he held onto the other handle. As they walked front, Gabe was able to see who it was.

“Balthy?” Gabe asked as the two placed the keg on the tree stump nearby.

The Beta turned to see Gabe and looked shocked. “Gabriel? What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I am staying here.” Gabriel said. “Where were you? Living under a rock?”

“Balthazar was in Purgatoria, giving us information about the situation.” Benny said as he flung his arm over Balthazar, whose cheeks were lit with red. “How do you guys know each other?”

“Oh my god! Balthy this is awesome!” Gabe laughed. Before he could elaborate Sam had materialized near Gabe.

“Is dinner ready?” Sam asked.

“Yeah it is.” Dean nodded before asking, “Where is-”

“He wanted to take rest. I guess the reading strained him.” Sam chuckled.

“Who is he?” Balthazar asked confused.

Before Benny could answer Gabe yelled, “Don’t tell him!” Balthazar turned to Gabe confused. “You’ll see tomorrow.” Gabe winked before going to the kitchen and readying himself a plate of food. Everyone followed Gabe except Dean, who looked distraught, and Benny who noticed Dean’s expression fall.

Dean felt so bad. Cas was missing dinner because of him. Who would want to spend extra time with their attacker? Dean was such a repulsive human being. Ugh, if he could go back in time and talk himself out of it.

“You okay Cher?” Benny asked, getting Dean out of his thoughts.

“No,” Dean said honestly, “but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“I am here Cher,” Benny nodded, not nosy for information, “Anytime you want. Let’s go get dinner now.” Dean nodded and the two joined the group. The rest of dinner went with Gabe and Balthazar sharing stories about Eden while Sam, Charlie and Jo chimed in asking questions or commenting, while Dean and Benny ate in silence.

-x-

Cas had learnt a lot about Terra, and Laurentia in depth. Sam had a lot of clever insights and comments which Cas was able to discuss with. They had gone through most of the books before Sam realized it was time for dinner. Cas wanted to meet Sam and Dean’s friends, but he was tired from all the talking and reading. He apologized to Sam and returned to his, no, their room with few books to read as he fell asleep. All in all, Cas was excited to spend time with Dean, and learn more about his family and Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say :)


	5. Reunited but it Doesn’t Feel So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and his long lost best friend reunite. A difference in opinion between Dean and Castiel, jealousy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i forgot to update!!! Here you go, on a platter, the new chapter.  
> Hope it's up to the par :)

Cas woke up and stretched, then realized that he didn’t hit anyone. He assumed that Dean must have left for Kingdom duties or something. He turned to his side to find Dean’s side of the bed to be unused. The blankets were folded and in the same manner of last night, his pillow wasn’t crumbled, and most of all there was no scent of Dean on the bed. Maybe Dean was caught up with work from last night?

-x-

While the others slept in the grounds, Dean came back to the castle to find Cas sleeping in their room. He had started having suppressants so Cas didn’t have to smell him every time he entered, and it would be easier for Dean to escape before Cas saw him. Dean whispered a goodnight into the room and left to his study, and slept on his chair, leaning on the desk.

He woke up to a softness covering him. He squinted his eyes and leaned back into his chair, hearing footsteps fall softly, leaving him. Dean sobered up at that.

“Cas?” Dean asked as his blurry vision now captured Castiel properly and beautifully. Cas was wearing a thin white shirt with black joggers and was standing there. Before Dean’s thoughts turned perverted, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to get breakfast when I heard snores coming from your study and entered to find you sprawled all over the chair and desk, and shivering. So, I got you a blanket, but now you are awake.” Cas said quickly as possible, his face turning red. Dean couldn’t believe what a kind soul his mate was. He obviously couldn’t stand in the same room with Dean. He was shuffling in his place, speaking quickly, and his face was fuming red with anger. Yet he came to give Dean a blanket because he was shivering. Dean couldn’t hate himself more.

-x-

Cas just kissed Dean when he was sleeping. Oh, this was so embarrassing. Cas couldn’t smell Dean’s emotions, but he looked disgruntled. Maybe Cas kissing him was not good? Cas had just finished his bath and was moving to the breakfast table when he heard something from Dean’s study. Cas was on alert. He raised his handy knife in his boot and entered cautiously, just to find Dean sleeping in an impossible position, and snoring. Dean had his left leg on the table, his head and left arm rested on top of that, while his right leg was resting on the floor, and his right hand under his head, cushioning it.

Cas laughed at how his husband was sleeping and maneuvered him into a comfortable position. As soon as he did that, he saw Dean was shivering, so he quickly went to their room to get a blanket. Poor Dean had to work all night and sleep here. Maybe he should get the maids to prepare a cot in the study if Dean had to work. Yeah that would work.

As Cas wrapped Dean in the blanket, he felt small puffs of breath on his cheeks. He turned to find Dean’s lips parted and sleeping peacefully. Dean’s snoring was cute. Cas couldn’t resist his urge and bent to give a kiss on his cheek, but Dean moved to nuzzle himself in the blanket, thus Cas kissing Dean on the lips accidentally. He saw Dean lean back to his chair, while scrunching eyes. Cas tried to run away but knew he couldn’t, so he moved a safe distance from Dean, hiding that he kissed him.

“Cas?” Dean called out, and Cas could feel warmth fill his face. If he wasn’t on the fake sweeteners, his real feelings would have been exposed. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to get breakfast when I heard snores coming from your study and entered to find you sprawled all over the chair and desk, and shivering. So, I got you a blanket, but now you are awake.” Cas said quickly as possible, trying to end this before he burst due to embarrassment. Dean was looking at him, and Cas was feeling uncomfortable. If Dean wanted to talk about the kiss, he could do it quickly, not torture Cas with anticipation. Before Dean could speak Cas started, “Can you take me to the breakfast table?”

-x-

Why was Cas asking him to take him? Didn’t Cas want to leave from his attacker? Maybe Cas was trying get used to living with Dean. “Sure Cas. Let me just freshen up.” Dean smiled and went to the bathroom in the study. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and got himself presentable. He took a few calming breaths before he left the bathroom, right in time to see Cas’ ass on the air. Dean tripped on air, hitting his arm in the door, before composing himself and mentally slapping himself. He should stop objectifying Cas. He doesn’t deserve that right after what he’d done.

-x-

Cas was organizing the study table when a globe like thing fell to the ground. He bent to get it when he heard a thud and turned to find Dean rubbing his arm. “Dean? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah… I’m good. Just tripped. Anyway, come let’s go for breakfast.” Dean answered and ran out of the room. Cas was sad Dean didn’t appreciate his work with the study table but that was ok. Dean had just woken up. Cas followed Dean out of the room.

“I cleaned your table when you were in the restroom.” Cas said, and Dean paused.

“Cas,” Dean didn’t understand why Cas was doing this. “You didn’t have to do this. But thank you. I will check it out after breakfast.” Dean turned around not noticing Cas smiling happily.

The two had gone to the breakfast room to find the troop there. “Where are your parents?” Cas asked.

“They usually have their breakfast in bed and spend the rest of the day in their study.” Dean answered. “I usually eat alone or go to the grounds. Sometimes the troops have a feast in the castle. Especially after a mission.”

Cas looked at Dean with awe. He too was lonely the whole time like Cas. Even though Cas was locked in his room, he had Gabriel to talk with, but Dean had no one. But Dean wasn’t rude, he was kind and passionate, and Cas could feel his affections for Dean grow more.

Dean looked around and found Sam, Gabe, Charlie, Jo, Benny, Garth, and Bess talking with each other. “Come, I’ll take you to meet my friends.”

-x-

Sam had woken up with someone snuggling into him. He realized the troop had slept on the ground. He stretched and pulled back to find Gabe curled near him. Before he could recall how this had happened, a movement caught his eyes. He went to how he was sleeping as he observed Benny getting up. He had been sleeping near Balthazar. Sam saw Benny stare at Balthazar’s sleeping form for a while.

“Sam?” Gabe called out.

“Sh!” Sam said as he flipped Gabe around and pointed to Benny and Balthazar.

“Wow you are strong.” Gabe whispered but was looking at the 2 Bs. He saw Benny look around, thus pushed back, curling up, and acting like he was sleeping. Sam let out a squeak as Gabe pushed himself into Sam and curled. Sam didn’t have time to react because Benny was looking around. Trying to look casual, Sam wrapped his hand around Gabe, then realized that wasn’t casual, but it was too late to abort the action, and so went with it.

The two squinted their eyes, looking like they were closed, but actually open, making their vision blurry. After Benny’s thorough sweep of the ground, he turned back to Balthazar’s sleeping form. Gabe nudged Sam, to open his eyes, and the two looked at what Benny was going to do. Benny smiled and leaned down to cover Balthazar in a blanket and left. “That was boring.” Sam said, but before they knew it Benny was back with a glass of water. He placed it near Balthazar, and kissed his forehead, ruffling the hair before leaving for good.

“You two saw what happened right?” A voice startled Gabe and Sam, who jumped apart.

“Charlie!” Sam exclaimed. “You scared the living hell out of me.”

“Samesies.” Gabe said then added, “And yes, we saw what happened.”

Jo and Charlie were now lying between Gabe and Sam. “Why is Benny like this?” Jo asked. “Do we do something?”

“YES!” Gabe and Charlie yelled, while Sam said, “No”, which Jo agreed with.

Before they could on what to do, the ground’s horns blared. “Breakfast in the castle!” Benny’s voice drawled through the speaker. The four groaned but then saw Balthazar groaning and getting up. The four laid down on their stomach. Balthazar stretched then looked confused. He smelled his shirt and blushed. He looked around and saw a cup of water in front of him. He took it and gargled his mouth then drank the rest of the water before leaving the grounds.

“What the hell is going on?” Gabe asked to which the other three shrugged.

-x-

They were all in the breakfast room when Cas and Dean entered. Balthazar was getting himself food while the others were sitting in the table they had acquired. Garth had joined this morning for breakfast and had brought Bess with him. Gabe saw Cas appear and ran to get Balthazar.

“Balthy. You wanna know how I came here right?” Balthazar nodded curiously. “Why don’t you check it out for yourself?” Gabe said as he jerked his head where Cas was standing with Dean.

“No way!” Balthazar gasped, seeing his best friend after 10 years. He gave his plate to Gabe and went to where Cas was.

-x-

“That is Garth and Bess.” Dean ended his introduction. “How are you feeling Bess?”

“About that, Bess wasn’t sick.” Garth said, smiling happily as Bess returned it with a fond smile.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked but it was cut off from rushing footsteps approaching them.

“LOVE!” They heard Balthazar yell. Cas turned towards the sound he hadn’t heard in the last 10 years and smiled brightly.

“ZAR!” Cas ran towards Balthazar and jumped on him, who easily picked him up and spun him around.

Everyone looked at the exchange confused while Gabe smiled at the two fondly. Benny and Dean looked to each other confused and looked to Cas and Balthazar. Dean was a little jealous to see Cas’ face brighten at Balthazar’s voice, and even more annoyed when Balthazar picked up Castiel and spun him around, while Cas smiled happily.

“Love! I didn’t know you were here!” Zar said.

“I didn’t know you were here too!” Cas was happy to see his best friend after a long time. The two stared at each other for a while before Cas shrieked happily, “ZAR!!!!”, kissing his cheek soundly, which drowned Dean’s low growl.

Balthazar chuckled and hugged Cas, wiping his face on Cas’ shoulder as he returned Cas’ shriek. “Love!”

“What is going on?” Benny asked and Dean turned to find his face showing subtle signs of annoyance.

Balthazar and Cas were still hanging onto each other and alternating between shrieking and hugging. Gabe moved away from the two and informed the others, “The two are meeting each other after almost 10 years. They were always together, almost like a married couple.” Gabe chuckled.

“That’s so sweet!” Bess said.

“Bess!” Jo exclaimed, “You guys were talking about you not being sick.” Jo brought everyone’s attention back to Garth and Bess, except for Benny and Dean who were looking at Balthazar and Cas’ intertwined hands as they joined the group.

“Oh yeah…” Bess trailed off. “I am pregnant.” She said.

“Congratulations!” Charlie bellowed as everyone congratulated the pair. They then settled and started eating; Balthazar and Cas were sitting together, Gabe nearby with Sam on his other side. Charlie and Jo were talking with Garth and Bess about the baby and how Bess was doing. The table was practically crammed, and Dean took the opportunity.

“Why don’t we go and sit somewhere else?” He asked Benny. Benny nodded and the two left to their spot in the woods, which many people didn’t know exist. “How are you doing Benny?”

“I am good Dean.” Benny said which Dean knew was crap but didn’t say. “How are you doing?”

“Not that good.” Dean admitted.

“Wanna talk about it?” Benny asked. Dean nodded but didn’t speak. “Is it about Cas?” Dean nodded. “You know Cher,” Benny chuckled, “Talking is a two-way street. So why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Dean placed his plate on the rock nearby and rubbed his face before sighing defeatedly. “I hate myself Benny.” At his questioning look, Dean continued, “I raped my husband.”

-x-

“How did you come here if you were stationed near Eden?”

“Well love, turns out I was too awesome that they wanted me for the castle. You should remember my skills from beating your ass.” Zar smirked.

“No way! I remember you falling on your ass every time we fought!” Cas retorted. Zar scoffed at that and Cas stood up, startling others in the table. “You wanna go Zar?” Cas challenged.

“I don’t know love; I don’t want you to lose and hurt your ego.” Zar grinned.

“You ass!” Cas said in a laugh.

“What’s happening?” Gabe asked.

“Zar’s saying he is better than me in dueling.” Cas complained.

“It is true, love.” Zar said, getting the others to snicker under their breath.

“Then why don’t we test it?” Cas challenged again, getting the others to ooh.

“Like I said darling, you will lose. Are you ready for that?” Zar asked getting Cas’ mock glare directed towards him.

“Tomorrow 5 pm?” Charlie asked. Everyone looked at her with a ‘are you serious’ look. “What? It’ll be fun.”

“I’m in.” Cas said, and Zar nodded his assent. “So Zar, how’s Terra for you?” The two sat down and continued their conversation like nothing happened.

At Sam’s incredulous look, Gabe said, “It happens all the time. I suggest you get used to it.” Sam nodded and went back to eating, and so did the rest.

-x-

“Did you talk to Cas about it?” Benny asked after Dean explained what had happened.

“He doesn’t want to talk about it.” Dean replied. “Even this morning, he was in a rush to leave the room. And not spend time with me.” Dean shook his head.

“Dean you have to talk about it. Who knows? He did look happy today.” Benny said.

“That was because of Balthazar, not me.” Dean groaned then realized. “How do you feel about that?”

“Hmm?” Benny asked.

“Balthazar and Cas.” Dean said. “Him calling Cas ‘love’ and Cas kissing him and stuff. And before you deflect my question, let me tell you I left the ground after you went to sleep. And you know what I’m talking about.”

Benny blushed as he recalled how Balthazar had rolled over and was almost sleeping on Benny. In that process, he had kicked his bottle away, spilling all the water out of it. Benny knew Balthazar woke up every day and did his routine with water, so Benny made it a thing to keep a cup of water beside Balthazar, first thing in the morning. Benny slept happily with Balthazar near him. Benny fell out of his thoughts as he heard a click.

“And I have a picture of you blushing, so tell me what you really feel.” Dean smirked.

“You know for a guy who doesn’t like others being intrusive, you are mighty good at it.” Dean shrugged as he smirked, and Benny relented. “I was annoyed. Not to be rude or anything but it looks like the two had history or something. I don’t know.”

Dean hummed his agreement. Balthazar was calling Cas love, and they had been so close with each other. _‘almost like a married couple.’_ Gabe’s voice filled Dean’s mind. He shook out of it and asked Benny, “You are still on fake Alpha scent?” Benny nodded. Ever since the Beta joined, Benny had started wearing fake Alpha scent, which masked his emotions most of the times, but still gave of an Alpha scent. “You ready to tell Balthazar?”

“I can’t Dean. You know why.” Dean nodded. He was helping Benny overcome his problem. Dean asked anyways, wondering if Benny was ready to accept it. “Anyways Cher, wanna go back to the castle?”

“Sure.” Dean shrugged.

-x-

“Sammich. Sammy. Samoose. Samster. Samwise. Samooster.”

“What?!” Sam asked. He wasn’t able to speak because he was trying to get a box from Gabe’s room’s top shelves.

“Do you have Mario Kart?” Gabe asked.

“What?” Sam turned from what he was doing.

“Mario Kart.” Gabe repeated. “Do you have it?”

“Um yeah.” Sam answered and turned back to get the journal for Gabe.

“Can we pway?” Gabe asked. “Pwease.”

“What the hell was that?!” Sam asked jumping down with the box.

“Pwease?” Gabe asked pushing index fingers together and looking at Sam through his lashes. _Fuck that’s adorable._

“Ok. But stop talking like that.”

“But Sam! I want to. uwu.” Gabe answered.

“On the other hand, let’s not play Mario-Kart.” Sam said. “I like you too much to let you humiliate yourself this way.”

“Bitch please, you don’t think I can beat you at Mario-Kart?” Gabe asked defiantly. Sam smirked internally as he got Gabe to stop talking like… whatever it was. “Let’s do this right now. Throw the box on my bed and take me to your room.” Gabe lifted his hands.

“I am not carrying you.” Sam scoffed as he left the room.

“Let’s make a deal. If I win, you have to carry me whenever I ask you for the next week. And if you win-”

“You can’t eat sweets for a week.” Sam said quickly, getting Gabe to gasp. “Are you scared you are not gonna win?”

“Oh, it’s on!” Gabe growled as he threw himself to Sam’s bed, getting comfortable and ready to beat Sam.

-x-

Benny and Dean were walking through the castle when they were stopped by Bobby. “Dean. How are you feeling boy?”

Dean smiled as he said, “I’m good Bobby. How are you?”

Bobby knew Dean was lying but it was like asking a brick wall to talk about its emotions, so Bobby left it aside. “Fine.” He grunted. “You have some work to do tomorrow.” Dean was internally relieved that he had work, another excuse to get away from- “Castiel needs to meet the people of Terra and you will be accompanying him.”

“What?” Dean asked shocked. “Didn’t they already meet him in the wedding?”

“From a distance. That too only the people in Laurentia.” Bobby answered. “As the new entry to the royal family, Castiel needs to develop a relationship with the Kingdom’s people and show that the couple is happy.” Bobby stopped at that and gave a sympathetic smile before continuing. “Tomorrow you will tour Laurentia. I will share the details of the week’s tour with you.” Benny was about leave when Bobby said, “And Benny. We need people to guard the couple.”

“I can defend myself Bobby.” Dean backed.

“Protocol idjit.” Bobby smacked Dean’s head. “Get few to the grounds and we can discuss.” He addressed Benny.

“Sure Advisor.” Benny bowed. “We could just go with the troop that was chosen for the Purgatoria mission. Castiel is comfortable with the troop.” Benny said but Dean could see his aggressiveness show, making him snort a laugh.

“Great. Bring them to the ground then. And Dean, check with Sam and Gabriel if they would like to join.” Bobby said. “It’s not necessary for them to join but they could be a distraction.” Bobby said, knowing Dean would want someone else there to for a break from Castiel. Bobby wanted to console Dean what he thought himself in regard to Castiel was wrong. But knowing Dean, it was unlikely to get him to believe it.

“I’ll do that.” Dean said as he left to go find Sam and persuade him to join. He could at least get his brother to be a buffer between Cas and him while the guards did their job. He walked into Sam’s room to find Sam carrying Gabe in bridal style, before throwing him to the bed. “What the hell is going on here?”

-x-

“You cheated!” Sam yelled but knew Gabe had beaten him fair and square.

“You are just a loser. Admit it Sammich.” Gabe said as he lifted his hands. “You know what you gotta do.”

“I am not carrying you.” Sam grumbled.

“A deal’s a deal Samsquatch. Now tighten those magnificent back muscles and lift me.”

Sam blushed at that comment and bent down to lift Gabe in bridal style. “Now what?” Sam muttered.

“That’s it.” Gabe smiled brightly. “I am Gabwiel of Eden and the best Mawio Kawt pwayew evew uwu.”

“Oh, that’s it.” Sam threw Gabe onto the bed and was about to hit him when Dean’s voice filled the air.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed.

“I beat Sammy in Mario Kart!” Gabe said and got a pillow to his face. “VIOLENCE!” Gabe cried as Sam took another pillow to hit him.

“Guys! Stop it!” Dean said. “We are touring the Kingdom from tomorrow. You guys joining?”

“Sure, anything to leave the castle.” Sam said as Gabe smiled deviously.

“I’m in too!” Gabe exclaimed as he laughed. “Samwise! You are in for a treat.”

Sam looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“No! Dean I am n- He left!” Sam said as he turned to find Gabe laughing. “I am not carrying you this week Gabe!”

“A deal’s a deal Samsquatch.” Gabe said as he left the room, while Sam facepalmed wondering why he agreed to the deal.

-x-

“Where’s Balthazar?” Benny asked as he found the others in the grounds.

“With Castiel I think.” Garth said. “Why?”

Benny looked around to check where the two were to find them lying on the grounds and talking with each other happily and giggling. He ignored the feeling that he felt looking at the scene and walked to the two. “Balthazar.” He said in a harsh tone, which he didn’t mean to.

“Benny?” Balthazar sat upright, and Cas followed. “What’s up?”

“We have things to discuss. So, I would suggest you join the group.” Benny ordered and left.

Balthazar got up and dusted himself off as Cas looked confused. “What is going on?”

“Maybe another mission or something? I don’t know.” Balthazar said. “Why don’t I come get you after the meeting?”

“I could just stay here.” Cas said. “You go finish the meeting.”

“Are you sure? You could go to the castle love.” Zar said.

“It’s fine. Go quick and come back.” Cas smiled.

Zar returned it and bent down to hug Cas when Benny’s loud voice filled the air, “WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU HERE!”

“Coming!” Zar startled as he answered and ran to the group, waving his hand to Cas, who returned it, as he laid back on the ground, thinking why Benny was being rude. Or maybe he was that way?

It was after a while Zar returned smiling, “Looks like we have to postpone our fight love.” At Cas’ confused look Zar explained, “We are touring the Kingdom.”

-x-

“Dean!” Dean heard Cas call. Dean turned from his packing.

“Yeah Cas?”

“I got the schedule for the week’s tour.” Cas pushed the paper to Dean. “Tomorrow is Laurentia, then we move to Manna-hata, Bestonia, California, Vega, Orlanda, and then Sahiyena.” Cas rattled the information before Dean could read the paper. “Zar should be the tour guide. He is really smart. Will we have a tour guide? I should ask Zar to help me with packing.” Cas went on as he went to his cupboard. “He has been to the places for missions it seems. Did you know? Wait have you gone there? You could help me with clo-” Cas turned to find no one. Huh. Cas went out to find Dean enter his study.

Dean left the room as soon as Cas said Zar should be the tour guide. He didn’t want to hear his husband praise another man about their knowledge or whatever he was going to say. Dean sure has gone to the cities, but he wasn’t educated about the places. Ask him about where you can find the best burger, view, strip club, he will be helpful, but ask him who found the place, it’s historic significance and shit, he didn’t know. So, Dean went to his study to get books about the cities and read. He could at least be helpful in a way for Castiel (and show Balthazar Dean knew shit).

Cas went to the room and found Dean reading some books with a serious look so Cas left him. Dean had been working a lot. It then struck Cas that Dean might have to work the whole night, like last night and so went to the kitchen. “Prince Castiel!” One of the staffs said. “What are you doing here?”

“Matron Ellen, right?” Cas asked for which the Alpha nodded. “I wanted to find a servant and ask them a favor.”

“You could have used your phone to buzz them Castiel.” Ellen informed.

“Um… I don’t have a phone.” Cas said and Ellen made an incredulous face. “It’s fine. Anyway, could you get me someone?”

Just then a servant walked by and Ellen called them over. “Help Prince Castiel with whatever he wants. I have to get Bobby to buy a phone now.”

“Yes, Prince Castiel.” The servant said as Ellen left.

“Hi. Is it possible to send dinner to Dean’s study?” Cas asked and servant nodded his affirmation. “And can you direct me to where I could get a cot?”

“Is there a problem with your bed prince?”

“No, not at all. I was wishing to set one in Dean’s study as he sleeps there after a long day of work.”

“We will do it prince.” The servant said. “Is there anything else?”

“No. Thank you so much!” Cas said before leaving to the grounds.

-x-

Dean was in his third book when a knock fell on his door. “Come in.” Two servants came in with a cot, while a maid followed with food. “What’s going on?”

“Prince Castiel had asked us to fit a cot in your study and bring you food sir.” The maid answered as the servants made the cot. “Hope it finds you well.” She placed the food on the table and left, the servants following after setting the cot.

Dean’s mood to read had soured. Castiel had just asked the servants to fix his study into another room, subtly asking Dean to stay in his study and not come back. Dean couldn’t get the image of Cas and Balthazar on their bed together. He threw the book in his hands and dragged the food tray the maid had brought towards him.

After angrily eating the food, Dean checked if his bag was sufficiently packed and went and burrowed himself in the cot that had been set in his study, trying to forget the whole day, and get ready for the week’s touring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress with the ships???  
> P.S.: Gabe uwu-talking is a thing I love. <3


	6. The Kingdom Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trailer-guy voice) This chapter... we see a pair of couples mutually pine for one-another and ultimately have no resolve :)

Cas had gotten in first, even before the troops, to see how the inside of a bus looked. It had a big space in the between, seats pressed to the sides, and beds to the back. Cas settled his bag on the bed near the big window and turned to the front, as people entered, and Bobby yelled.

“Get in the bus!” Bobby said getting the guards and the Princes in. He had got a party bus with beds knowing how this gang of people would love to do weird shit. Laurentia was known for being the capital city thus wrought with tourist markets. Bobby and Ellen were joining the trip to keep the kids in check, even though they weren’t kids.

“Settle your horses!” Ellen hollered. “The plan is to go to the markets, mingle with the people, and spend the evening leaving for Manna-hata. Got it?” Everyone nodded.

Dean got in right in time to see his husband, sitting on one of the beds, turn to look out of the windows. He looked peacefully and the light falling through the window made him look angelic. Cas turned and smiled at him. Dean was about to smile back when his nose caught scent of a certain Beta. Of course, why would Cas smile at him? Dean was stupid. Dean turned to find Benny sitting and sat near him, settling his bag down and not noticing Cas’ face fall to confusion.

Cas didn’t understand why Dean didn’t come to join him. Cas had believed now that they were touring, Dean would not be stuck in the study and would have time to spend with Cas. Maybe he was missing something. He saw Benny turn towards him, then lean over to Dean and ask something. Dean looked annoyed and before he could see what he was saying, his best friend covered his vision.

“Love! Here you go.” Zar said as he gave a rectangular box to him. Before Cas could question, Zar answered, “It’s a phone. It’ll be easier to talk with us and track us when you are lost.”

“Oh.” Cas said. “Wait, Gabe said you can take pictures with this.” Cas opened the box and took the phone out. “How?”

“Scooch over love.” Zar said, pushing Cas to the side, “I’ll show you.”

-x-

Dean growled internally as he saw Balthazar push his husband by the stomach and jump on the bed, almost falling on Cas, who shoved him off laughing. Even though he growled internally, he was able to hear another growl. He turned to find Benny looking at the same scene that was annoying Dean. “Benny!” Dean hissed lowly, getting Benny’s attention. “Control your Alpha!”

Benny took few calming breaths then chuckled. “We both are emotionally constipated, aren’t we?”

Dean nodded as he laughed silently. “I think so, but we’ve got each other. Isn’t that right?”

“Right cher.” Benny said. The bus started to move, and the others whooping and cheering, while Bobby and Ellen shook their head at the group. Sam and Gabriel were sitting together while Charlie and Jo sprawled on the extra seats, ignoring the beds. Garth had come too, with Bess, not happy to leave her alone in the house. Bobby had told him to stay home but Garth refused, saying he wanted to join the party. “Now let me sit comfortably before I twist something and not protect my damsel.” Benny mocked Dean, who laughed loudly.

-x-

Zar was explaining the phone features when Cas got distracted by Dean laughing. He turned to find Dean’s eyes crinkle and teeth wide in show. “Wanna take a picture, love?”

“Yeah.” Cas breathed out before shaking himself and turning to Zar who was smiling amusedly. “Shut up and give me the phone.” Cas snatched it and opened the camera application. He took a picture of Dean, and the flash went off, causing Cas to blush as he hid the phone.

“That was smooth.” Zar mocked getting Cas’ shove as a reply. “Here, this is how you switch off the flash.” Zar said as he showed Cas how to switch between automatic flash, flash, and no flash.

“What is this for?” Cas asked as he touched two arrows in a circle, which changed the phone screen from Dean’s face to Zar and his. “Cool.”

“That’s for a selfie. Want one love?” Zar asked. Cas nodded and moved near Zar, who squished their cheeks together, making Cas laugh. Zar snapped a picture and showed it to Cas. “How does it look?”

But the picture he was showing was not of them two, but of Dean laughing. “Beautiful.” Cas said before he could stop himself, and Zar snorted. “Get lost Zar.” Cas said before lying down and burrowing himself in the bedsheets.

“I am sorry love.” Zar apologized but his tone wasn’t apologetic. “Anyways, I am going down to sit in a seat. All alone.” Zar hung at the edge of the bed. “No one to talk with. Not even my love I have missed for the last 10 years.” He sighed defeatedly.

“Get back idiot.” Cas chuckled as he pulled Zar back in the bed and got up. “I am going to sketch.” He said later, taking a sketch book out. “Hold this.” He gave his phone to Zar with Dean’s picture on. “Stop it from going black.” Cas ordered as he sharpened his pencil.

“Why do you want to draw when you have a picture?” Zar asked, getting a ‘Hush!’ from Cas. “I am just asking why.” Zar shrugged.

“Just because…” Cas trailed off as he started sketching.

-x-

“Great now he is sketching him.” Dean grumbled to himself. A flash had gone, but Dean ignored it. He did catch Cas blushing and Zar saying something. Dean wanted to ignore the two so took his phone out, fixing his earbuds when Charlie’s scent got close.

“Let’s have a dance party!” Charlie said as she went to get the aux cord, but Ellen stopped her, and the bus halted.

“We’re here.” Bobby informed. “Let’s discuss before getting out.”

“Go to the markets, mingle with the people, and spend the evening leaving for Manna-hata.” Everyone replied, knowing Ellen and Bobby were going to say it for the millionth time.

“Not that ya idjits.” Bobby reprimanded. “Warriors bound the place. Ellen and I will go with Dean and Castiel, while you two,” Bobby directed Sam and Gabe, “do whatever you wanna. And Bess, join the two.”

“Yaay we are taking the baby on the tour!” Gabe exclaimed as he left the bus.

The others nodded before leaving. Dean and Cas had to stay in for a while as the Warriors took their places. Bobby went over their agenda, which was to walk around the market and talk with the vendors and the public, and just be kind. The two got out and did their thing. Cas was amazed by everything and was asking questions about them while Dean stood back and smiled at his husband’s antics.

Dean was happy that Cas was able to distract himself and enjoy the place. Dean had worried about leeching on Cas but looks like he wasn’t. He looked around to find Benny standing at the market’s dead end, Garth near the entrance, and Charlie, Jo, Balthazar scattered around the area. Gabe, Bess, and Sam were walking around and talking with one another, smiling at the public.

Cas was enjoying the market a lot. The art they displayed and the colors that filled the place were very vibrant. He saw something called the Nintendo and was intrigued. The vendor had allowed Cas to play and taught him how to play. What he didn’t know was Dean thinking of buying one for Cas in Manna-hata and shooting a message to Charlie asking her to help Cas later. They had gone to different shops and bought things like a bee pin, cotton candy, and phone case on which Cas could paint on.

They also stopped midway to talk with the public, who loved and adored Castiel. Dean had thought a day was too much for a market, but they needed it. Dean was really tired but there were two more shops to go to, a pottery shop and a Kingdom souvenirs shop. They were walking to the souvenirs shop when a lady’s voice filled the air.

“Prince! Prince!” Cas and Dean turned to find a lady from the pottery shop call them. She was a red head with bright red lipstick, making her look pale. Dean turned to Bobby who nodded his approval to meet the vendor.

“Hello.” Cas said as they reached there. “I am Castiel.”

“I know who you are Prince.” The lady, who was a Beta, chuckled. “I actually wanted to give you a welcome gift to Terra, and a wedding gift. But it takes a while. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“I think that would be fine.” Ellen answered. The lady nodded and turned around to get something. Cas peeped in too, but Dean pulled him back, getting a timid smile from Cas.

The lady placed a tub on the counter and poured water in it. “What are you doing?” Cas asked eagerly.

“Oh, I am adding water into the tub and some molding powder.” The lady replied.

“Wow. Can I mix?” Cas asked, and the lady looked taken aback.

“Um… sure prince.” The lady said as she gave an electrical whisker and pushed the tub with water and powder to Cas. Cas looked at the whisker confused and was about to switch it on with his finger in the whisk when Dean snatched from his hand.

“Jesus Cas!” Dean exclaimed then switched it on. “You do it like this.” Dean said as he demonstrated. Cas looked for few seconds before demanding Dean to give the whisker to him and started mixing it.

“Dean! It became thick!” Cas turned to the lady. “What do we do next?”

“We pat the tub down. Gently!” The lady giggled as Cas lifted the tub high and was about to bring it down with force. “It is to knock those bubbles out.” She explained.

“What’s next?” Dean asked as Cas tapped the tub slowly with a concentrated look.

“Next Prince, you both shall apply oil to your hands.” She said as she placed a bottle of oil with a handle at the top. Cas applied oil to his hands and looked to Dean who did the same. “Now, intertwine your hands and submerge it into the mixture.”

“Wait.” Dean said stopping Cas’ hand. “Does it irritate your skin?”

“Of course, not Prince.” The lady shook her head. “It might feel slimy though.” She smiled.

“Okay!” Cas got a hold of Dean’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and pushed it into the liquid. “It does feel slimy.” Cas commented.

“It’s only for 5 minutes.” The lady replied. “The mixture will harden, and you can take your hands out.” She said.

“Oh. Then can you explain how pottery works then?” Cas asked. “I see there are different types of clays.” He pointed with his other hand.

“There are 2 types that we have here. White clay body.” She brought two bowls. “As you can see it’s pretty clear, white, and”, she lifted the other bowl and said, “this is how it comes out with a speckled clay. The speckles come through the glaze a little, you can see it on the outside.”

“Oh cool. I like the speckled clay.” Cas said. “It gives it more character. Don’t you think so Dean? They look like your freckles too.” Cas added, then turned to the lady, ignoring the blush that was forming on Dean’s face. “So, I assume you place it on the machine there and work it.” Cas jerked his head to few people who were working with clays.

“Yes.” The lady nodded. “You finish making a bowl, or whatever shape you want, gets fired for 3 days, and then glazed. The first firing is almost 1,900 Fahrenheit hot.” Dean and Cas let out a ‘wow’ at that. “Glaze is a chemical process that happens when we mix silica, alumina, and different colorants, coat the dried clay and then heat it at 2,200 Fahrenheit.” The lady said then looked down at the tub. “I guess you can take your hands out. Do it gently so that you don’t break the mold.”

Dean untangled their fingers and slowly brought his hand up. Cas followed and looked at the lady for more instructions. “We then mix Plaster of Paris with water and pour it into the mold we have created.” Cas mixed the PoP with water and gave it to Dean who poured it into the mold. “Gently tap the mold to avoid gaps.” The lady added and Dean did so. After he poured the mixture, the lady gave a flat wooden spatula to Cas. “Flatten the base so that it becomes a stand.” Cas did as he was said to. After completing, the lady said, “I will bring the piece after it gets dried, which shouldn’t take 30 to 40 minutes.”

“It was good you called us then.” Bobby said as Dean and Cas wiped their hands with the wet tissue given. “I suggest we go to the souvenirs shop and talk with the people and come back.”

“I can come give it to you sir.” The lady said. “I believe that’s the bus, right?” She pointed to their bus.

“Yes,” Dean said. “Thank you.” The lady bowed and moved the tub, as Dean, Cas, Bobby, and Ellen moved to the souvenirs shop.

-x-

“Don’t you think Dean is acting distant with Cas?” Sam asked as he helped Bess into the bus. Bess had started to feel tired, so Gabe and Sam returned to the bus earlier than required.

“I felt it too.” Gabe answered. “But I thought maybe it was jitters due to being in public as a couple for the first time.”

“But Cas didn’t look like he was nervous.” Bess commented.

“Cas is a child.” Gabe chuckled. “He is looking at the world after 10 years. His main focus would have been on the shop displays and learning about them.”

“Oh.” Bess said. “But I too saw it Sam. Are they okay?”

“According to Cas they are.” Sam said, and got Gabe’s nod as an approval. “The night of wedding was stressful for the two, but Cas says they were fine after that.”

“I think talking to Dean would be the best.” Bess said as she laid on one of the beds, her scent exuding exhaustion. “Ugh I am so tired. My feet hurt.”

“I can massage it.” Gabe said as he sat on the bed and did so.

“Gabriel! You are a prince!” Bess said, retracting her feet from Gabe.

“I didn’t peg you for a classist Bessy.” Gabe said. “Is me being a prince so off putting to you?” Gabe frowned as Sam laughed silently. He knew Gabe was riling Bess up for fun.

“No! I didn’t mean it that way! I swear!” Bess said. “It’s just… I will wait for Garth.”

“Garth would return tired too.” Sam said sitting near Gabe. “We are right here, and you are tired. So, let us.” Sam smiled.

Bess hesitated before grumbling a ‘fine’ and pushing her feet out for Sam and Gabe to massage. Bess’ scent changed from exhaustion to a calm, soothing smell. It was after an hour or so when a snore erupted from Bess. Sam and Gabe slowly got off the bed and moved away, not to disturb Bess.

“I am sleepy too.” Gabe yawned as he stretched. “Place me in that bed Samwise.” Gabe lifted his hands and pointed to a bed.

“Get your ass up there yourself Gabe.” Sam retorted but did as Gabe had said.

“Thank you.” Gabe said with a serene smile and closed his eyes. Sam smiled fondly at Gabe before wrapping him in the bedsheet and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight Gabe.” Sam said but got no reply. Sam went to sit on his seat and watch saved videos on his phone when he realized it. He kissed Gabe on the head. Why the hell did he do that? Before Sam could analyze his actions, a knock fell on the bus door.

“Prince?” A lady’s voice came from the other side. Sam went and opened the door to find a lady with a hand sculpture. “Prince Sam!”

“Yes?” Sam asked as he exited the bus. “And could you keep it down a little. There are people sleeping.”

“Oh, I am so sorry!” The lady whispered. “This is for Prince Dean and Prince Castiel. I was to give it to them in the bus.”

“I don’t know…” Sam trailed off not sure whether to accept it. Before the lady could speak, Sam heard a familiar voice.

“It’s okay.” Balthazar said. “I saw Dean and Cassie make it together.” He took the hand sculpture from the lady and nodded.

“Hope they enjoy.” The lady bowed and left.

“Where do we store this?” Sam asked as he looked at the intertwined hand sculpture with fine details, like the nails and wrinkles. He was able to easily figure out which one was Dean’s.

“I don’t know.” Balthazar shrugged. “Anyways they are returning so I suggest we steal beds ASAP.” He said pushing Sam inside the bus. “Gabe’s sleeping in Cas’ bed. Oh, this is going to be fun.” Balthazar laughed.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Gabe does this all the time when we went camping. He always slept in Cas’ place just to annoy Cas.” Balthazar said, laughing silently.

“Move your butt Zar. I want to sleep.”

“Castiel.” Sam turned. “A lady came and gave this.” He said raising the hand sculpture.

“Wow. It looks cool doesn’t it.” Cas took the sculpture and turned it around.

“It does. But we don’t where we can keep it.” Sam said.

“I’ll keep it! Safely.” Cas replied. “My bag is full of soft clothes. I can wrap it around, so it doesn’t crack.” Cas said. “Oh! I could decorate it too.” Sam chuckled at Cas’ childish excitement as he pushed through the space Balthazar and him were blocking.

“You’ve got to see this.” Balthazar said as he went and got a bed for himself. Sam was eager to see what was going to happen.

Cas packed his bag with the hand sculpture before jumping on his bed, only to be pushed of by a mass on his. He turned to find a very-well known lump covered in bedsheets on his bed. “Gabriel!” Cas whisper yelled as he shook him. “I took this bed first.”

“I don’t care.” Gabriel mumbled and burrowed himself in the blankets.

“I care!” Cas retorted as he pulled the blankets off Gabe and wrapped it around himself. “Get off my bed now!”

“I don’t see your name here Cassie. Leave me alone.” Gabe said pulling the blanket, in process, pulling Cas over him. “Get off!”

“You get off!” Cas said.

“You are on top of me idiot!”

“Then you get away somewhere. This was my bed first Gabe!” Cas fought as he sat on Gabe flatly, getting an hurt sound from Gabe.

Sam and Balthazar were laughing at how childish the two were acting. Cas was slapping Gabe on the arm, who asked Cas to shift into his back so Cas would massage him, which got Balthazar and Sam to laugh harder. How Bess was sleeping through this chaos was astonishing.

“Gabe! I am not going to leave this bed so do whatever you want to.” Cas warned before rolling off Gabe to the other side, near the window. He squished between Gabe and the window, pushing Gabe away with his butt, squirming and finally settling comfortably, while Gabe’s leg was hanging off the bed. “Goodnight idiot.” Cas grumbled before settling properly.

Gabe swung his hanging leg over Castiel and shimmied inside, almost sleeping on top of Castiel and replied, “Goodnight Cassie!”

“Get off me Gabe!” Cas repeatedly smacked Gabe and miserably missing every time.

“No can do Cassie.” Gabe chuckled. “Now shut up and sleep.” Cas groaned and closed his eyes, grumbling how unfair and stupid Gabriel was being.

“Every time.” Balthazar said as he settled in his bed. “This happens every time, yet they do it.”

Sam looked at Cas and Gabe fighting with each other and felt a familial bond develop with the two. Especially the way Gabe was with the kids they met, Bess, and now Cas, he was different.

“Settle down quickly.” Ellen said as the Warriors, Bobby, and Dean entered. “The time’s 7pm and it’s a 3-hour ride from here to the Manna-hata Hotel.

“I want us to be there before 12 so that Castiel and Gabriel can see the night view of Manna-hata.” Bobby said and the others nodded.

Garth went and settled on the bed Bess was sleeping while Charlie and Jo took the seats. Bobby and Ellen took the front seats that had a push back command, turning into a makeshift bed. That left a bed. Sam had already chosen a bed as soon as Balthazar had told him to steal one. Benny and Dean had to yet choose a bed.

“Dibs on the free bed!” Dean said before settling in the bed. The only option Benny had was to spread a blanket in the dance area of the bus and sleep while rolling due to jerk of the bus. Benny grumbled and went to get a blanket that was above the beds. As he stretched up to get the blanket, he felt someone tug his shirt. He crouched down to find a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

“Sleep with me.” Balthazar said.

“What?!” Benny choked a response and heard a snort from. He turned to find Dean facing the other side, but his body shaking, most likely due to laughter.

“The bed is big enough for us two. Seeing you are buff, and I am lean.” Balthazar said as he moved in. Benny looked around before getting in the bed with Balthazar, who had fallen asleep already. Benny smiled at Balthazar softly before closing his eyes to sleep.

-x-

Cas was woken up by bright lights. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light and was shocked by what he saw as he completely opened them. “Gabe!” Cas smacked Gabriel, trying to wake him up, “Gabe!”

“Hm… what Cassie?” Gabe asked as he turned towards Cas, his eyes still closed.

“Gabe! Look outside!” Cas finally able to get Gabriel awake.

“Whaa-oah!” Gabriel started to whine but ended it with a ‘woah.’ The sky was dark, but the streets were busy and vibrant. It was like they entered a forest were the trees were powered with electricity and the leaves were lights.

“Wow indeed love.” Zar’s voice floated from below them. “Welcome to Manna-hata, the City of Electricity.”

Cas couldn’t draw his eyes away from the electrical billboards, the theatres, and the way it was bustling with people even after night. “Gabe where’s my phone?”

“You’ve got a phone?” Gabe asked the same time a hand came up from below, near the window. “Here you go love.”

“Thanks, Zar.” Cas took his phone and took pictures of the place, wanting to later paint them.

“Get up every one!” Bobby got the others awake. “We are in Manna-hata, and the Hotel is few minutes away. We’ll shift to the hotel and leave at 11 tomorrow to meet the people.” Most of them responded with yawns and left the bus. Cas took his bag, but Ellen told him the hotel staffs would get it. Cas still took the bag because he didn’t trust anyone with the hand sculpture.

“Because most of us are couples, I got 2 beds instead of singles. So, choose your pair.” Ellen said. Charlie and Jo paired up, and Garth and Bess did the same. Cas assumed Dean would be with him and so took a key and left for the room. Balthazar was about to pair with Gabe when Gabriel ran to Sam and dragged him to their room. Zar turned to find him, Bobby, and Ellen in the lobby with one room key, which was for them.

“Who’s rooming with me?” Zar asked.

-x-

Cas was setting up the hand sculpture and his painting kit near the windowsill, as he sat there, admiring the view. He decided to decorate the hand but was distracted by the shining lights. It was so bright 10 pm but it looked beautiful. People were still enjoying the night life and the city was bustling with life. Cas was painting the hand when the door to the room open. Cas hid the hand near his bag and turned to find not Dean.

“Zar? Where’s Dean?”

“I don’t know but all the rooms were locked, and lights were off except this one, so I entered.” Zar threw himself onto the bed. “I think it should be Benny.”

“Oh.” Cas replied as he closed the curtains, frowning. This is going to be the third day Dean wasn’t with him. The only conversation they had, that wasn’t started by Cas was today in the market. But that wasn’t even a conversation. It was just Dean teaching him how to use a whisker.

“What’s wrong love?” Zar asked as Cas came to the bed. His face was in that ‘I’ve done something wrong even though I didn’t do it’ look. Zar knew that look and has seen it many times after Cas talked with Michael and Lucifer.

“Nothing.” Cas said as he slid into the blanket. At Zar’s persistent glare, Cas asked, “Do you think Dean is angry with me?” At Zar’s questioning look, Cas continued while staring at the ceiling. “Like the first two days after our wedding night, Dean had work, so he slept in the study, but today he has nothing. And he didn’t talk with me too.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble Cassie but the last two days there were no major work that required Dean to be in the study.”

“What?” Cas turned to Zar. “How do you know?”

“Because whenever Dean is involved, the troop is involved.” Zar sighed then explained. “Whenever Dean is sent to the study, it means there is a war or battle strategy to be discussed. And so, the troops should be involved.”

“Dean did tell me he was a strategist.” Cas mused then frowned. “Is he avoiding me intentionally?”

“I don’t know love. How about we check out tomorrow? If he still acts weird then we’ll ask him.”

“NO!” Cas exclaimed. “We shouldn’t ask him.”

“Why?”

_I want my friend and I to be able to tell each other everything but also for them to not pry when there’s something I’d rather not bring up._

Dean’s words rung in his head, but Cas didn’t share. Instead he asked Zar a question. “What is going on with you and Benny?”

“WHAT?!” Zar choked on air as he exclaimed. It took a few minutes for him to calm down before he asked. “What are you talking about?”

“If your reaction was any sign, I think you know what I am talking about Zar.” Cas smirked.

Zar hesitated before telling Cas his story. “I see your plan to change the topic, but I am going to take it because I know how annoying you are.” Cas smiled proudly at Zar, who stuck his tongue out. “It was when I was shifted from the borders of Eden to Laurentia. I was meeting with the Warriors when I smelt something…” Zar trailed off sighing. “And in front of me was this Alpha, staring at me unabashedly. Before I could talk to him, he left. More like ran away.” Cas snorted at that. “Anyways the next day I met him, I couldn’t smell it again, so I left it. But the past 2 years, though Benny smelt ok, he has been the best Alpha I have ever seen. Caring, compassionate, nice, smart, sweet, honest, and handsome as hell. GOD Cassie! Have you seen his as-”

“That’s enough Zar.” Cas chuckled quietly, now understanding how annoyed Gabe would have felt when Cas described Dean to him. “How about we sleep and continue this tomorrow.”

Zar answered by switching the lamp and wishing Cas a goodnight. Cas buried himself in his blanket, as he thought about why Dean was avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> And childish Cas is my life btw


	7. The Kingdom Tour continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is trying to get close to Dean... but Dean doesn't get it, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE: I will be updating every Wednesday and Sunday 2:00 AM JST (1:00 PM Tuesday and Saturday EDT)
> 
> I am sorry for the change but because i am stuck in Japan and my uni is in NYC, i am trying to adapt to EDT timing, thus my schedule is all crazy af. Thank you for understanding and sorry for today's delay in update 😊😊😊
> 
> CHANGE: Due to uni, my mind has been fried and the timings are not really consistent. I am sorry for a lot of changes but I am trying my best to be in routine. Thus there will be an update every Wednesday and Sunday EDT, the timings undefined.

Gabe woke up to a weight on top of him. Last he remembered, he dragged Balthy to their room and fell to the bed. He didn’t expect Balthy to be this heavy, seeing how lean he was. Gabe slapped Balthazar’s back to wake him up when he felt the ridges in the back. _Oh._ Before Gabe could register what was happening, he was flipped to his stomach on the bed.

“OW!” The weight above him now was sitting on his back. “WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME?!”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE BALTHAZAR.”

“DO I LOOK LIKE-”

“I THOUGHT I HAD DRAGGED BALTHY WITH ME!”

“HOW DID YOU MISTAKE ME FOR THAT LEAN BOY?”

“I DON’T KNO- Wait did you just call Balthy lean boy?” Gabe tried to turn his face towards Sam.

“I did.” Sam said as he loosened his grip on Gabe, who turned to his back under Sam. Sam sat down before springing up blushing. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Gabe asked confused as Sam frantically got off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

“Nothing!” Sam yelled back as he shut the door. Sam was blushing so hard. Gabe’s thing was so huge, Sam could feel it even before he could sit down. Sam could feel himself getting flustered as he thought about it more. He washed his face quickly and jumped in the shower to take an ice-cold bath.

Gabe was confused to what had happened. If anything, he should be the one running frantically. He was the one who was flipped like a pancake on the bed with Sam digging into his ass. Before Gabe could get that thought out of his mind, the bathroom door opened revealing a wet timidly smiling Sam, holding a towel that was small to cover his hips by themselves, exposing a part of Sam Gabe was trying to forget about. Gabe got up and looked at the ground as he somehow managed to enter the bathroom and lock the door. It was time for a cold shower.

-x-

The people meeting in Manna-hata was different. Instead of touring the place, Dean and Cas were to sit in the hotel and wait for people to join. Manna - hatta was the economy-developing city. Everyone here were either working men or businessmen. The place was so used to celebrities and personalities, so Dean and Cas’ arrival wasn’t a big thing for them.

The tour in Manna-hata was basically for Gabe and Cas’ sightseeing than Dean and Cas’ mingling. In the meantime, Cas tried to talk with Dean but he slipped away easily. Every time Cas walked over to him, Dean would either start discussing something with Bobby and Ellen or the Warriors except Zar.

“I think he is ignoring you too.” Cas said.

“He is being his usual self.” Zar said. “I am a new addition to the group, and Dean has known the others since his childhood.” Cas frowned at that. “He does talk to me love, but just in minimum.”

“That’s rude…” Cas said. “Do you think he is ignoring me too because I don’t know him since his childhood?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know you are compatible.” Zar chuckled as he booped Cas’ nose.

“Come with me.” Cas said as he dragged Zar, not hearing his comment, and stopped in front of Bobby and Ellen. “How long are we going to wait here?”

“We’ll wait for 2 hours, till sunset, then go and enjoy the view outside.” Bobby said.

“We might stop at the hill to look over the city.” Ellen said. “Bestonia is an hour away so we could spend about 4 hours looking around the city. But you guys already saw the city.”

“Yeah the others can go out.” Cas said, getting Bobby and Ellen’s confused faces and scents wafting towards him.

“What are you doing love?” Zar asked in a nervous whisper getting Cas’ elbow nudged to him.

“What’s going on here?” Gabe asked but Cas ignored.

“Bobby, Ellen,” Cas nodded at the two, “Can you tell us some childhood stories about Warriors and the Princes?”

“Ooh, me too! Me too!” Gabe said, as Bobby and Ellen shared a look and smiled.

“Sure.” Ellen said and the 5 sat together in a circle.

-x-

Dean had been trying to help Cas avoid him as much as possible and it seemed to be working. Very well that too. Balthazar and Cas were always talking with each other a lot. He ignored the annoying feeling that brewed when Balthazar flicked Cas’ nose but then he was curious when Cas dragged him to Bobby and Ellen. Gabe then joined the group as Sam walked to Dean.

“What’s going on over there?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Benny answered. When Benny materialized near them two, they didn’t know.

“Guys!” The three turned to find Garth, Bess, Jo, and Charlie holding a bag. They motioned the three to come to them. Sam, Dean, and Benny looked to each other before shrugging and walking towards the four.

“What’s up?” Sam asked.

“I got Hershey and M&Ms.” Bess said as she raised her bag.

“We got electrical Monopoly and D&D.” Charlie said as she raised her bag.

“We got Twister too!” Jo added raising her bag.

“And I got us all soft toys.” Garth said as he lifted a huge bag.

“Why the hell is the bag so big?” Dean asked.

“There are many 4-foot soft toys here.” Benny said as he peeked into the bag, then looked at Garth. “Why?”

“Why not?” Garth retorted as he snatched the bag back. “Anyways, we are going to put these in the bus and come back.”

“I’ll come too.” Benny said, which Sam and Dean jumped on.

The six went to the bus, left the bags and came back to the Hotel to find Gabe, Balthazar, Cas, Ellen and Bobby laughing.

-x-

Gabe, Balthazar, and Cas were having the time of their life. The 6 were the stupidest kids ever. There were many funny things they had done, like living in the woods when they were 6 years old (Sam – 2, Jo and Garth – 5, Charlie, Benny and Dean – 6) , just to see how it was. They had written a note in weird scribbles, somehow conveying they have gone on an adventure and left it in a basket with Sam inside, in front of Bobby and Ellen’s shared room. When they came back, they boasted about their adventure, saying how dangerous it was, and how they faced challenges like prickly grass, and wet mud. Turns out they had spent the whole day in the garden, ‘their forest.’

Right now, they were laughing at the 6’s solution to peace when they were 8 years old (Sam – 4, Jo and Garth – 7, Charlie, Benny and Dean – 8). It seems there was a war going on in Manna-hata (which ended in Terra victory but too much damage in the city. The rebuilding of the city had been done in a modernized way, thus resulting in the City of Electricity.) Sam, being the intelligent 4 year old had come up with a solution to sell homemade keychains to the people in the Kingdom and use the money earned to buy Bibles for the opponent soldier, so that if they read it, they would stop fighting. When Ellen and Bobby had explained that’s not how wars happened, the 6’s egos were hurt so bad that they never talked about their solution ever again. And caused chaos whenever someone brought it up. Ellen and Bobby’s laughter made Gabe, Balthazar, and Castiel laugh at their antics.

“What’s so funny?” Charlie asked as she sat near the three.

“Nothing!” Ellen said, which made the others laugh even harder.

“That isn’t suspicious at all.” Benny commented as he sat down.

“Come on ma! Tell us.” Jo said. Garth, Bess, Sam, and Dean sat down trying to figure out what was happening.

“Nothing at all.” Gabe smirked. “I saw you guys come in with bags. How was the _adventure_ from the streets to the Hotel?” Other than the 6 and Bess, they snickered at that question.

“Fine? I guess?” Sam answered confused.

“Good. Good.” Balthazar nodded. “What did you guys buy?” The 4 that went shopping retold what they bought, and Balthazar replied, “I wished you had bought some keychains. You know, to swap them for I don’t know-”

“Nothing!” Cas stopped as he shut Zar’s mouth, laughing. They all started laughing, leaving the 6 and Bess in confusion.

“Anyway, it’s time for us to go back to the bus and start for Bestonia.” Bobby said as he got up.

“What?!” Bess asked. “I thought we had an hour left of the meetup.”

“Yeah, but it looks like not many want to join.” Bobby said smiling. “Ellen and I have a surprise if you guys want.”

“Is it what I think it is?” Cas asked getting a nod from Ellen. “Awesome.” Cas whispered to Zar, who brightened up with realization. The two got up and dusted themselves. The others intrigued, got up while Gabriel kept asking Ellen and Bobby what the surprise was.

-x-

“This looks so cool!” Bess exclaimed as they all crammed up in the beds that were near the window. Gabe had pulled, Balthy, Cassie, Dean-o, Banister, and Samooster with him in the top bunk so Bess could spread in the below bed with Garth, Charlie, and Jo. Bobby and Ellen looked out of their seat windows at flashy, bright city that was encompassed by the dark sky. It was like all the stars had fallen from the sky and settled in one place, lightening the city beautifully.

“Who wants to party?” Charlie asked as she got off the bed and went to connect her phone with the bus’s Bluetooth.

“I am getting Twister out.” Jo said as she left. “Ma, Pa, you guys joining?”

“From a distance.” The two answered, lifting their beer bottles and going back to drinking it.

“Let’s go Sammich.” Gabe said as he lifted his hands up. Sam groaned and got down, then lifted Gabe off the bed and placed him on the dance area of the bus.

“Let’s do this then.” Dean said but before he could get down Cas got a hold of Dean’s collar. “What’s up Cas?” He asked Cas nervously.

“I know your childhood.” Cas said. Then turned to Benny. “We both know.” He pointed to Balthazar, who was facepalming.

“Okay?” Benny said confused, but got a nod from Cas, who released his hold on Dean’s collar and sat back. Dean and Benny got down and went to help Jo with setting up the Twister map. “Do you know what that was about?” Benny asked Dean.

“I am as clueless as you are.” Dean admitted and went back to setting the Twister mat.

-x-

Cas turned to Zar, beaming proudly. “I think they’ll understand.”

“Yeah… sure.” Zar muttered sarcastically but Cas didn’t understand sarcasm.

“Join idiots!” Gabe yelled at the two, who nodded. They got down and looked at the Twister mat.

“What is that?” Cas asked.

“That, love,” Zar said as he slung his arm over Cas, “is Twister. It’s simple. You will understand it easily.”

-x-

“ZAR!” Cas exclaimed as he placed his right hand on red, nuzzling his face in Cas’ nether regions. Cas was having so much fun, and him being flexible helped a lot. Right now, the only people who hadn’t fallen were Dean, Zar, and Cas. Cas’ face was near Dean’s, almost in a kissing distance, while Zar’s face was right now near his crotch.

“I’m out!” Dean said as he got up and moved to sit on the seat. There was music going around and people dancing. As soon as they fell, they started a dance party in the side. Bobby and Ellen were in charge of spinning the Twister wheel and telling whose limbs should go where. Dean was surprised he was able to go this long. Bess hadn’t joined but looked from her bed, while Garth gave her company. The first to fall was Gabe, who thought it would be creative to make his hand go under his leg, ultimately tripping himself down. The next to go was Jo, who fell when Sam farted. Sam fell next, as Karma, and also because he tripped on Charlie, sending her down. It was Benny, Balthazar, Dean, and Cas. The next to fall was Benny who was startled by Balthazar’s leg going over his butt and ending in a scissoring position with him.

Right now, Dean wasn’t able to focus on the game as Balthazar and Cas were fighting with each other, and that Cas was near him. Cas was exuding his usual fake sweet smell, but his presence was just… ugh… Dean didn’t know his heart could beat that fast. There were five times Dean thought he could get out. He couldn’t develop sexual feelings for Cas because he had no right to. The first time, Dean’s face was near Cas’ butt, and the tight curve was distracting him. The second time was when Cas was near his crotch, and the third vice versa. The fourth was when Cas had come so close to Dean that if he slipped, the two would be kissing. The fifth time was now, when Balthazar nuzzled his face in his husband’s crotch. Dean had no rights to reprimand the two, but he could react to his own feelings, which was telling him to leave the mat ASAP.

“Left foot on green Cas!” Bobby said as Cas grumbled. Cas moved his left foot over Zar’s face and landed it over green, looking like he was stretching in a beach; his hands supporting him up and his legs parallel to each other. Zar’s face was still near Cas’ region which made it look like Cas was enjoying a BJ from Zar. As Cas pressed his left foot on green, Zar fell down laughing.

“Cas’ the winner!” Ellen said, as Cas fell down onto the mat.

“Now clear the place… we’ll start leaving.” Bobby said and everyone did as they were said.

-x-

“Bestonia is the birthplace of art and sex.” Cas read from a book. Right now, they were walking out of the hotel they were staying in and were going to the festival. It seems Bestonia is known for its art, architecture, and exploration of sex. The land had many museums and festivals that celebrated art, booze, and sex.

The festivals started with people drinking themselves to the point where people didn’t understand the meaning of sober. Then they watched theater, which usually related with problems in the world, which the Kingdom focused on most so they could better the people’s situation. The theaters usually sobered the people up, with its satirical path of bringing up problems, which was usually discussed better at the end of the play.

Then came the time for marketplace and/or museum watching. They were usually about art forms, which included sex. Cas was amazed at how Bestonia made it comfortable for people to free as who they are and not to worry about sex being negative. There was a separate section in the marketplace that explored different positions and sex plays, such as BDSM, Prey/Predator, and many more. Cas had learnt a lot from the books and hoped to gain more knowledge about different art forms in Bestonia.

Last night, Dean had again not joined Cas, instead Balthazar did, again. They were again sharing rooms and the two talked about why Dean and Benny were ignoring them. Balthazar pulled all his moves, but Benny didn’t acknowledge, which he believed was because he was not yet over his mate. Cas believed maybe Dean thought Cas didn’t like him because yesterday, after the game, Dean had avoided him again. Also, Cas had mentioned the only reason he was marrying was for an escape and not anything else. So, Cas decided Balthazar and him should be more outright and show the Alphas they were compatible.

-x-

Dean and Benny had been sharing a room for the past two days. First day Benny had argued Dean take the bed and he’d use the floor, so last night Dean took the floor and Benny took the bed. Right now, they were walking to the festival, as Balthazar and Cas walked in front of them, reading something in a book.

The two were always speaking with each other and the way were close with each other irked Dean. But he can’t force Cas to not be with Balthazar. He should be happy that Cas was finding a way to enjoy his escape from Eden. Dean couldn’t stop that from happening for Cas. But it was hard for his Alpha to stop being possessive towards its Omega. And he knew his Alpha was acting up because of the place they were in. Bestonia is known for its positive outlook on sex and being their secondary gender. The atmosphere of the festival created a safe haven for Alphas/Betas/Omegas. It is said the incense sticks they burn during the festival had some scent that made their secondary genders active and happy.

Right now, his Alpha would not stop from growling, asking Dean to go and scent mark his Omega, which, for some reason, was amusing Benny a lot, because he couldn’t stop glancing at Dean and laughing. Gabe had gotten everyone, except Cas and Bess, wine and other alcohols they sold, getting everyone buzzed. Dean recalled Cas telling him he had never drank and so understood why Gabe did that. But his Omega was pouting like a child, looking at others while sulking. Gabe came back with fresh juice for Bess, and a cup of milk for Cas saying he needs to grow up.

Cas glared at Gabe yet drank the milk because he loves milk. It was a while later, when they reached the fountain, the center of the festival, Dean saw Balthazar pushing his cup to Cas, asking him to drink some. When Cas looked around, most likely to find Gabe and ask him if it was okay, Balthazar flung his arm over Cas’ shoulders and brought him close, and the raised the cup in temptation. That was all Dean’s Alpha could take. With the scent wafting in the air and the booze intake, Dean’s control on his Alpha wasn’t as strong as usual. He knew he was walking towards the two but stopped when he heard Bobby’s voice.

“That’s enough booze for everyone!” He said, commanding everyone to throw their cup away. “The theater session is going on so we’ll go museum watching. Dean and Castiel be close to one another. If there are public inside you can talk with them. 2 Warriors need to accompany them and looking at Balthazar and Benny being with you guys, you four stick together.” The four nodded and met with each other.

“Sam, Gabriel, and Bess, you know what to do.” Ellen said. “You three,” She addressed Garth, Charlie and Jo, “split into 2 + 1. The two go with Sam, Gabriel, and Bess, while the one comes with us to the theatres.” Charlie and Jo quickly ran to Sam, Gabriel, and Bess, not wanting to watch the boring plays.

Garth on the other hand was excited to watch the theatres and so happily joined Bobby and Ellen. They all nodded to one another and left. The museums were set in a semi-circle. It started from arts and their forms, architecture, and ended in sex forms. Or vice versa according to which end you started.

Gabe and Charlie, being them, ran to the sex museum entrance, Sam and Jo, shaking their head, followed with Bess, while Cas stared at the art museum entrance.

“You wanna start from the art museum, love?” Zar asked and heard a growl from somewhere.

Cas nodded then turned to Benny and Dean. “Will that be okay with you two?” The two nodded as they shrugged and started for the art museum. Cas was ready to get inspiration for decorating the hand sculpture. The first night, he had painted the hand but realized after getting dried it didn’t look bright enough, so he painted over his drawing with white.

Yesterday, he was inspired by the Manna-hata’s lights and decided to paint the hand like the picture they took in Manna-hata. For some reason, he wasn’t able to paint the hand like that, and so resorted with painting his phone case with the scenic view from Manna-hata. Today he wanted to look around and find inspiration and start the painting.

-x-

“Is he banging a goat?!” Gabe asked loudly getting other people’s attention towards them

As Sam looked around, apologizing with a nervous smile and his hand raised, Jo read the placard nearby. “’Terranean mythology teaches us to fear bestiality – an act seen as a total violation of the natural order, an act of horrifying transgression. The reason why myths are full of these horrible deeds is partly because myths often reflect the things that cultures are afraid of and disgusted by.’”

“They should project that there instead of an erotic sculpture of a goat getting fucked by a man!” Charlie said.

“Well you would have not read the text if it was projected.” Sam retorted. “You were drawn by the statue, first weren’t you? Only when you were shocked by the depiction, you read the description.”

“You are the description.” Charlie muttered, annoyed by Sam being correct.

“Yall the next statue is wilder.” Gabe said, who was near the next statue. It was of a man in a wolf costume, kneeling on the floor while the other man was in his birthday suit lifting the ‘wolf’ head by his foot.

“’Even though bestiality is frowned upon, animal play shouldn’t be shamed. Animal play gives people a safe, accessible outlet to start exploring their fetishes. Others are part of the leather community and adore pet play in all of its odds and ends, from leashes and collars to masks, cages, and grooming their precious pets. It is a playful, and not too serious kink like deeper BDSM, thus is a fun start to exploring other plays. This helps in part because communication, trust, and connection are all huge parts of play for him. When a partner cannot communicate because they are a pet, he said, pet play ‘requires being able to communicate in other ways, body language, looks, sounds and so on,’ which leads to a much deeper, more intimate connection during play.’” Bess read the whole description.

“Wow.” Jo said. “I didn’t know sex plays had much deeper meaning than just for desire.”

“Welcome to Bestonia! Where you can educate your immature minds.” Sam smiled brightly, laughing at the glares he got from the group. He quietened down when Bess said.

“I wonder if Garth would be into pet play.” Everyone turned to Bess, looking at her in astonishment, who was smiling thoughtfully at the statue in front of them. She then sighed and continued walking forward, bringing everyone back from their shock to move.

-x-

Dean, Cas, Balthazar, and Benny had met with Sam, Gabe, and Jo in the architecture section. It seemed Bess wanted to sit for a while, and Charlie could care less about architecture and art, so she took her to the fountain. Cas was happy he had brought a notebook. He took notes about the art forms and architecture, enjoying each and every detail. Being in a room for 10 years, the colors he saw in the museum were more than he had ever seen before. He learnt about contemporary art and abstract art, then the evolution of architecture and more.

Zar had been teasing him about being a nerd but Cas knew he was just teasing him for fun. Benny had mentioned there would be a gift shop at the end so Cas could whatever he wanted. Right now, the four were in the sex museum and Cas was learning a lot. He learnt about BDSM as a whole, then sections. The Purgatorian book called ‘Teachings on Desire,’ that had over 64 positions, varying from being complex muscle movements to soft, sexy postures.

Right now, they were in an exhibit that discussed and challenged the roles of Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Omegas, according to the norm, were to be submissive and the bottom, but it challenged, saying Omegas could also be tops, and dominant. Betas had leniency to be what they want to be but were expected to be a submissive bottom with Alphas, dominant top with Omegas, and whatever they desired with another Beta. He learnt how generally Alphas were to be dominant but there was no problem with an Alpha wanting to submit to their partner.

“What are your opinions?” Cas turned to Dean and Benny. While Dean gaped, Benny answered.

“It doesn’t make someone a lesser Alpha just because they want to submit. Being submissive reprieves one from decision making, and being a commander, I would sometimes like to submit after a stressful day. Just trust my dom and let them do what they want to. Instead of being the instructor, I would enjoy being the instructed.” Benny turned to a slack-jawed Balthazar and added, “It doesn’t mean I don’t like control. I very much want to tear my partner apart then take care of them later.”

Balthazar stood there shocked at being directed by Benny. It was a good thing Betas didn’t exude scents that expressed their feelings, because he would very much want to be teared apart and put together.

“Zar?” Cas asked, getting him out of his reverie.

He took a few calming breaths before looking at Benny and saying. “I will be happy to do as you please and to please you, but know you will respect my limits and allow me to say no. To know that you will never allow me to hurt physically, mentally, or emotionally. To trust you will accept my submission and not abuse it.”

Benny now stood slack jawed. He knew whatever Balthazar said had nothing to do with the debate topic, rather a confession. Before he could get his emotions in control, Cas spoke. “What about you?” Cas asked Dean who was still looking like a gaping fish. After a while, Dean answered slowly and hesitantly.

“I personally am more leaning towards being a dom. As a prince, I have to follow rules and other peoples’ commands. As a lover, I would like to have control; would love to make you feel good and get relaxed. Get you to trust me that I will never hurt you deliberately.” Dean said in a plead as he looked at Cas. He closed his eyes as he started, “I will take my time to touch and feel all of you. My hands everywhere tracing every inch of your body, the two of us moving together. Pressing, pulling, grinding, and THEN,” Dean exclaimed, getting Cas to gasp, “I hit that sweet spot and everything just builds, builds, builds, until it all just…” Dean trailed off, as he opened his eyes, realizing he was looming over Cas, who was pinned to the glass wall by an invisible force, and Dean’s reflection’s eyes shone red.

Dean quickly retracted back and cleared his throat and thoughts, looking everywhere except the Omega that was cowering by the glass. Oh god, what had he done! “I say we continue?” Benny asked with an amused smile. Dean nodded frantically as he started to walk to the next exhibit, not getting disturbed by the sculpture of a man kneeling in a wolf costume, while a naked man lifted his head with his feet.

Cas couldn’t understand how Dean’s words had gotten him so aroused. He could feel slick dripping from his hole. “All good love?” Balthazar asked with a coy smile.

“What?” Cas asked before he stood straight and straightened his already straight clothes, and dusted invisible dust off them. “Why would all not be good?” Cas croaked out the question, trying to be casual.

“Well for one, your eyes are gold.” Zar said, then extended his hand towards Cas and snatched his notebook, “And you crushed your notebook using one hand.” He chuckled as he uncrumpled the book. “Two more exhibits then the gift shop… cool?” Zar asked and Cas nodded.

-x-

The festival had been fun. They were all covered in color powder and grape juice. Cas had enjoyed seeing the fresh vegetable shops that had vegetable carvings, eating the stall food, and looking through the different art and craft shops. He had been entranced by the music and had pulled their group and the public to dance, which everyone enjoyed.

Dean had loved how happy his husband was dancing with others and throwing colors at each other. He had come to Dean shyly and had applied the color on his face with a challenging look before running away. Dean’s alpha had been awakened by that and had chased its Omega through the market, just to teach him a lesson. It was after a while when Dean dove over a boulder and sent them toppling into the fountain, Dean landing on top of Cas. His alpha was jumping around, howling happily that he just got himself an Omega. Not any Omega, his mate Cas.

His pulse was racing, the adrenaline from the chase still running through his veins. Cas was looking at him with big, wide, expectant eyes, but Dean didn’t register it. He was about to claim his Omega when Bobby’s voice rung through the crowd. “Get out of the fountain ya idjits!” Startled, the two jumped apart, the sound of the public’s laughter now registering in their ears. “Ugh… go to the hotel. We’ll clean up and leave for California.” Bobby said as he went back. It then hit Dean like a train.

He was about to take advantage of the situation and claim his husband in front of a city.

God! He hated Bestonia. Not only did Dean scare Castiel with his Alpha mind talking about its thoughts about sex, but he was also going to claim his husband without his consent. His innocent husband, who didn’t know a chase was an open invitation to get claimed. God, Dean was an awful human being. He quickly walked to the hotel, not caring who was following, and not noticing Cas’ disappointed frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the late update. And the update times will be effective from next Wednesday (or Tuesday as to where you are)
> 
> CHANGE: I will be updating every Wednesday and Sunday 2:00 AM JST (1:00 PM Tuesday and Saturday EDT)
> 
> CHANGE 2: I will be updating Wednesday and Sunday EDT, timing undefined ✌😔


	8. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress in one of the ships... Confusion in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in End note.
> 
> P.S I apologize for the upload timing confusion... I will update every Wednesday and Sunday EDT, timing undefined. Once again really sorry for the disturbance caused...

The lot was now in California, The Golden City, due to it being the academic hub. If Manna-hata was the place everyone wanted to work, California was the place everyone wanted to study. Sharing borders with Purgatoria, Paganus, and Eden, many foreign students came to California to learn. Sam had invited his friend to join them and everyone was excited to meet her, except Gabe.

Dean had been teasing Sam that he didn’t have to prove that his girlfriend didn’t run away from him, for which Sam had glared at Dean. But even through the relentless teasing, Sam had talked about Eileen in high regard. How she is a sassy, self-confident, strong-willed beta capable of holding her own and has a lot of determination. He also told them how she was a ruthless, dangerous foe, but a friendly, highly reliable companion.

Gabe didn’t say it outright, but he believed he too was a sassy, self-confident man who was able hold his own. It wasn’t anything special, per-say. Sam was rambling on and on about Eileen and the things they had done together, but Gabe couldn’t care less. California was boring anyways. Who wanted to look at start-ups and businesses and universities anyways? Apparently, Eileen would because she is so smart, clever, and friendly and shit. Gabe wanted to leave for the next city.

Dean and Cas were to go to each business and universities, so they didn’t join the others for meeting Eileen. Bobby and Ellen had accompanied the two and had said the Warriors could take rest for the day as the universities were guarded with trained securities, who will escort them. Right now, the gang was settling down in a garden behind the house and their bus was parked a minute away from them. Gabe was fiddling with the grass when Sam jumped and ran to a lady, who smiled at the running moose.

She stood in her tip toes and kissed Sam on the cheek, who blushed as he came back to the group. “Guys meet Eileen. Eileen meet my friends.”

“Hi.” Eileen said, the pronunciation weird. “It’s nice to meet you all.” She said and the group understood.

“Hi, I am Bess,” Bess said, “this is my mate and husband Garth, that is Charlie and Jo, Benny, Balthazar and Gabe.”

Everyone said hi, except Gabe, who asked, “Are you deaf?” As everyone chided Gabriel, Eileen laughed.

“I guess this moose didn’t tell you about me huh?”

“Everything except that.” Gabe replied ignoring everyone’s scolding.

“Is that so?” She lifted an eyebrow at Sam, who blushed even darker.

“Ugh…” Gabe groaned as he got up. “I wanna go to the bus. All this green is making me wanna puke.”

“That’s actually a great idea!” Charlie said. “We can have a party in the bus!”

“Cool!” Eileen said as they all got up and walked to the bus. Gabe stayed back as he stood there sulking.

_Great._

-x-

Bobby and Ellen had booked a mansion instead of a normal 2 bed hotel room. After Gabe’s spontaneous idea to run away from the house to get snacks, Bobby and Ellen came to each room making sure everyone was there, thus forcing Dean to go share a room with Cas.

Each room was equipped with a restroom and kitchen. The house was to accommodate college students, who would like to mingle but have their own space at the same time. Dean had taken the couch in the room, letting Cas use the bed. Cas had asked Dean to join him, but Dean didn’t trust himself, especially after a trip from Bestonia. And the fact that Cas had decided to go bare feet.

Since entering the house, Cas decided it was best to be bare feet and roam the house. Dean’s Alpha was getting active at that. His stupid Alpha wanted to take care of its Omega’s feet. It was a thing for Alphas to be attracted to their mate’s bare feet, which many believed mostly stemmed from the desire to see it swollen due to pregnancy. Alphas were weird to be honest, and first of all Cas was his husband. He was yet to be marked and claimed as Dean’s mate, but Dean’s Alpha didn’t care about that. Cas was mate now.

Dean had pretended to fall asleep on the couch when Cas left for the restroom, hoping he wouldn’t wake up Dean just to argue about sharing a bed. When he slept, he didn’t know, but he woke up to a soft mattress and the smell of pancakes. Dean was on the bed. Did his Alpha move himself to the bed so that it could spend time with Cas? God, Dean hated himself and his Alpha right now.

“I am Castiel Collins, Omega Prince of Eden and husband of Alpha Prince Dean Winchester, and you will obey my order.”

Dean raised his head at his husband’s bold tone and noticed a pair of bare feet. He ignored the whining from his Alpha as he turned to look up to find Cas’ back towards him. “Cas?”

“Dean!” Cas turned and Dean couldn’t stop his smile at what he was wearing. Cas was wearing a bee apron with frills and had tied the apron in a bow in the front, most likely looping the cloth twice around him, because of his petite bod-

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as he got up and stretched, distracting himself from his thoughts.

“Making pancakes.” Cas said raising his spatula as an indication before turning around. “Flip you idiot.” He poked the pancake, surprising a laugh from Dean.

“Cas, it’s like this.” Dean said as he slotted himself behind Cas and moved his hand over Cas’ and moved the spatula below the pancake. The pancake was really stuck on the pan. Dean tried to unstick the pancake by jabbing the spatula but slipped and felt his neck land on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas turned to look at Dean, baring his neck. “Is something wrong?”

And that got Dean back. His stupid Alpha was everywhere since Bestonia. His Alpha, elated that Cas was making food for him, had taken over to show Cas that he could take care of his mate and was about to scent mark him, mistaking Cas’ usual curious head-tilt as him inviting Dean to claim him. Dean pulled back as he cleared his throat, “Um… nothing. I- I- I am going to take a shower. Yeah.” Dean said as he ran to get away from Cas.

-x-

Cas didn’t understand what was wrong. He was doing everything the book said. Zar and him gone to the giftshop while Dean and Benny had gone back to the group. While window-shopping, Cas found a book called, ‘Courting an Alpha for Dummies.’ He found the book rude for calling its audience dummy, but he still looked through the book. The first page talked about how Alphas were the one to court usually but that was the olden days and now Omegas and Betas should take the upper hand to show their Alpha that they were compatible. There were 10 basic steps, 2 pages dedicated for each step, and there was no order to the steps, even though they were numbered. During the festival, Cas was able to do one of the steps.

 _Make them chase you_ \- _Running away from an Alpha was considered as foreplay. It awakened the primal instinct in any alpha to chase and claim their Omega. How they claimed depended on the Alpha. Some scent mark, some kiss, some scratch a mark, but never do they give you a bite mark. Bite marks are meant for private, intimate moments._

Cas knew Dean was about to claim him in the fountain, but Bobby had stopped it from happening. So, during their bus ride to California, Cas read the book to see what else he could do.

_ Offer your Alpha food - _ _Alphas find their partner making food for them attractive and intimate. It develops a sense of safety, security and emotional regulation between you and your Alpha._

_ Show off your feet - _ _You being barefoot shows your Alpha you are comfortable with your Alpha. Playing footsie is recommended as all alphas love feet. It is believed Alphas love feet due to their desire to take care of their partner’s swollen feet during pregnancy._

_ Get scent marked _ _\- Alphas tend to scent mark the person they wish to court. And they tend to court people who have tempting scents. What better way to make your scent alluring than getting your Alpha to scent mark you?_

Cas, therefore, was bare foot the whole time in the house, asked Gabe to get pancake mix and an apron for him (no questions asked), and was thinking of a way he could trick Dean into scent marking him. He found Dean sleeping on the sofa when he returned from the restroom. He wondered whether sleeping near Dean would get him to smell like Dean, and so carried Dean from the couch to the bed and slept near him. It worked but Cas had to take a shower for the day, so it was a bust.

He started cooking but was having trouble when Dean woke up. Everything had gone good until Cas opened his stupid mouth asking if anything was wrong. That got Dean to run out of the room. For being an Alpha Prince, Dean was awfully shy. Cas had to step up his game.

-x-

Gabe was acting strange. Sam had noticed since they had all grouped in the main room talking about today’s plan. He was usually happy and enthusiastic, but since they came to the bus, he was sitting on a seat in the corner, telling everyone that he was not feeling it today. Was it because Bobby and Ellen caught him sneaking back in?

He had been rude with Eileen and didn’t try to talk with her after coming back from the garden. Others were on her, asking her about how Sam was in Stanford, and whether he is as good as he thought he was. Eileen had joined in teasing Sam with the others, but not Gabe. Gabe was the first person, after Dean, to tease Sam until he is flustered red. But he was sulking in the corner, fiddling with his phone and a 4-foot cat soft toy Garth had bought.

The sound from the party had attracted students that were roaming around and most of them were people Sam knew, so they joined the party. They were all having fun, except Gabriel. Sam couldn’t understand why, but he wasn’t able to have an eye on what Gabriel was doing as Eileen was dragging him around and getting him to mingle with his university friends. It was a while later when he came back from buying a bottle water, he found Gabriel on the dance floor near a dude who was grinding him.

Sam didn’t know why but he saw red. He walked determinedly to the two and pushed the man off Gabe, who fell to the floor.

“Who is that?” Sam asked, glaring at the man. It was a good thing that most of the crowd was busy in the party, or else they would have been attracted by this commotion.

Gabe didn’t answer but Benny did. “Asmodeus.” He said as he drew his gun out.

“Everyone leave now!” Charlie said and ushered everyone out as Jo restrained Asmodeus from the back. Balthazar and Garth covered Sam, Eileen, Bess, and Gabe from the man, who was smiling creepily at Gabe.

“Donatello.” Gabe corrected Benny in a slur.

“Donatello is an alias, _pet_.” The man said in a nasally voice.

“What is going on?” Sam asked as he lifted Gabe, but Gabe was just dead-weight.

“Just yesterday we got info that a man from Tophet was sighted in Terra.” Balthazar explained. “Known for twisting people’s desire using drugs and raping them.”

“Gabe!” Sam turned to him and cupped his cheeks, “Did you take anything from him?”

“Yes, he did.” Asmodeus answered instead. “Rut-inducing drugs with a hint of roofie.” He let out a disturbing chuckle.

“You asshole!” Sam yelled as he moved to punch the dude square on the face, but was stopped by Balthazar and Garth’s restrains, and Gabe falling to the floor.

“I’ve got a rental car. Few Warriors will be coming here in an hour.” Charlie informed. “Benny and Jo, take him to the airport.” The two nodded and restrained the man securely, then left. “Why don’t Balthazar and I take the four to the house, and you get Bobby, Ellen, Dean, and Cas? I believe their tour will end in few minutes.” Garth nodded and got his phone out, hitting a text to Bobby, letting him know the situation.

“I know an antidote for the rut-inducing drug,” Eileen said. “The roofie, not so much.”

“That’s a win.” Bess said. “Why don’t we go together and get the antidote while the guys go back to the house?”

“Sure.” Balthazar said. As soon as the ladies left, Balthazar moved to help Gabe up, but got a growl from Sam, with red eyes and bared teeth. “Woah…” Balthazar trailed off. “Okay, Sam,” Sam turned his red eyes to Balthazar, “we have to go back to the house.” Balthazar raised his hands in a ‘I mean no harm’ manner and said, “Can you lift Gabe and walk with me to the house? We have to get him to vomit it.”

Sam answered with a growl as he lifted Gabriel and walked off the bus. The three reached Sam and Gabe’s shared room and deposited Gabe on the bed, whose head lulled to the side. Sam got up to get a bottle of water and came back to the bed. He sprinkled water on Gabe’s face, which got Gabe look to the other side.

“Can I check his pulse?” Balthazar asked Sam, not wanting to get killed by Sam for touching Gabe. Sam nodded and Balthazar felt it. “It’s normal. I guess Gabe didn’t take a lot of whatever Asmodeus had given him. The roofie will leave Gabe in an hour or so, assuming he had only a bit. Just washing his face and getting him comfortable will do.”

Sam replied with a nod again and took Gabe to the restroom. Before Balthazar could go, he heard the house door open. “GABE!” It was Cas. Balthazar went out to be assaulted by Cas. “Zar! Where’s Gabe? Is he okay?” Cas asked with tears in his eyes.

“Calm down Cassie. Gabe is in his room with Sam. He is trying to get Gabe comfortable.” Zar said. “Stop crying, then you can meet Gabe.”

Cas nodded as he wiped his eyes, then ran to the room, the same time Charlie, Bess, and Eileen entered. “We got the antidote.” Eileen said. Balthazar suggested the three and Garth to not to go but went to the room. A while later, the four came out with amused smiles and moved to the living room, where Bobby, Ellen, and Dean were to discuss what to do with this situation.

“Asmodeus is of the royal family. We have to talk with the Kingdom of Tophet before punishing him.” Bobby said. “You know how John is.”

“He just tried to rape the Prince of Eden who is under our custody!” Dean exclaimed. “Not only is Terra involved, Eden is involved too.”

“About that,” Ellen started, “They don’t care.” At Dean’s incredulous look, Ellen explained. “They want to maintain peace and don’t want to start ruin their relationship with Tophet due to a ‘minor rape situation’ according to the Kings.”

“That is bullshit!” A new voice growled in the room.

“Sammy-” Dean got up trying to calm him down.

“We’ve got to do something! I don’t care what Dad or Michael thinks. That bastard had tried to rape someone in our custody!” Sam’s eyes turned red. “And not just anyone! He was about to rape my ma-”

“Sammy?” Sam turned towards the voice to find an exhausted Gabe leaning on Castiel, who was smiling at Sam. “Why did you leave the room?”

“Why did YOU leave the room?” Sam retorted, his eyes now normal as he walked to Gabe and adjusted Gabe’s weight on him from Cas. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I think it’s time to cash in my Mario-Kart victory.” Gabe said with a teasing smile, which calmed Sam down.

“Of course.” Sam smiled softly as he carried Gabe and took him to his room. By that time Cas had moved to where Balthazar, Eileen, Charlie, Bess, and Garth were standing. The lot was giggling and whispering to one other.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked and the lot turned to him, Bobby and Ellen.

“Sammy’s got himself a mate!!” Charlie said in a singsong tone.

-x-

Gabe had fallen asleep on Sam’s lap, not before getting Sam’s promise to leave him again. Cas had explained to others how Sam had built a nest using the pillow he had used and few of his clothes for Gabe and wrapped himself around Gabe. He mentioned how Gabe had stirred awake as soon as Sam left the room, and asked for Sam. He also stated how Sam had allowed Cas easily to sit with Gabe and talk, but when others came, he bared his teeth, which got Bobby, Ellen, and Dean to gasp. An Alpha baring their teeth basically meant ‘fuck off from my mate.’

“But he is an Alpha…” Dean trailed off.

“Dude!” Charlie exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were against same-sex mar-”

“Not that Charlie.” Dean calmed her down. “It’s something Sam and I talked about.” Dean said and Eileen hummed in realization.

“He told me that too. After Ruby.” She said and Dean nodded. “But wasn’t that a long time ago?”

“What?” Garth asked. “What are you two talking about?”

Dean and Eileen shared a look, but Charlie and Bess didn’t allow it. “Tell us! Please!” The two cried and looked at Dean and Eileen expectantly. Dean was hesitant but when Cas turned to look at him with his big, blue, beautiful eyes, Dean melted.

“Fine… but don’t let Sam know you guys know, okay?”

“What are we gossiping here?”

“Joanna Banana!” Charlie exclaimed as she moved to the side, giving Jo space, pushing Zar on Cas, who fell on Dean in the process. Before Cas could get himself proper, Benny slid between Charlie and Zar, pushing Cas even more on Dean.

“Sorry!” Dean squeaked.

“No, I am sorry.” Cas turned to find the circle to be a tight fit and moving everyone to accommodate him would be annoying. Suddenly a thought came in his mind.

_ Belly rubs are encouraged _ _– Lying on your back all vulnerable and defenseless with your Alpha, awakens a primal instinct in them to make you comfortable. Not only are belly rubs a method used by Alphas to court their potential mate, but it also soothes your inner secondary gender, sometimes getting them to purr and elicit a beautiful content scent._

Cas now understood why Dean had rubbed his belly during their intercourse, and also why his Omega purred when Cas repeated the movement in the bathtub. Cas, who was lying over Dean’s lap, maneuvered himself to sit on Dean’s lap, laying his back on Dean’s chest. He wrapped Dean’s arms around his waist, and made it touch his belly, while his now bare feet made contact with Dean’s sock-cladded ones.

Dean had a story to share goddammit! Cas on his lap didn’t surprise anyone except Dean, and maybe Benny because he knew about Dean and Cas’ relationship. And more over, Cas was bare feet again, wiggling his toes against his toes, unintentionally playing footsie. “Disrupting the circle would be bothersome.” Cas said, getting Dean’s attention, “Hope it’s okay with you.” Cas leaned back to whisper, and great! His hands were on Cas’ belly, moving in their own accord, and rubbing them. Dean tried, but his Alpha growled at him, HIS OWN SELF, and continued its actions. Stupid Bestonia.

Dean nodded, but his nose brushed against Cas’ scent gland, startling Dean to lift his head and clear his throat. “It’s fine… Ahem, Eileen! Why don’t you start it off?” Dean said, and Eileen nodded, retelling the Ruby fiasco, while Dean got himself in check, and attempted to do the same with his Alpha, ultimately failing.

Belly rub, Show off feet, and Get scented? Check! Cas was relaxing on Dean’s lap and purred silently but was sure Dean could hear him. After Eileen’s recount, Dean added how Sam had sworn off Alphas after a fight (what fight, he didn’t elaborate.) Cas had gotten worried about his brother, but then realized maybe Gabe could be Sam’s exception as he did bare his teeth. Anyways, the group decided to keep quiet about the newfound information but meddle subtly if Sam acted like a douche.

-x-

It was around 7 or 8 pm when Gabe woke up and went to the restroom and Sam went to the living room to find the group sitting in a circle whispering into each other’s ears. Cas was on top of Dean, his eyes all warm and relaxed, while Dean looked hesitant yet proud. “What are you guys doing?”

“Sam!” Cas got up from Dean’s lap and ran towards Sam. One part of Dean was happy that he would now stop molesting his husband, while another was a sick pervert, wanting to continue it. Dean’s Alpha growled at him, trying to get him to see something. What, Dean didn’t know. “How is Gabe?”

“He is in the bathroom right-” Cas dashed to their room, “now.” Sam ended as he heard his room door close.

“Well then,” Eileen got up, “I think I’ll leave. It will take you guys at least 1 and a half hours to move from here to Vega.”

Ellen informed they were leaving the next morning, but Eileen still suggested she should leave before her homeowner starts yelling at her for crossing the curfew. The group said bye as Sam took Eileen out of the house. He knew Eileen, and he knew she had something to tell him. As soon as they reached a safe distance from the house, Sam chuckled and asked, “What?”

“What do you mean what?” Eileen asked back.

“Your face. It’s oozing with the look I associate with ‘Real talk from Eileen.’” Sam chuckled at Eileen’s ‘you got me’ look. “So, tell me. What am I getting lectured on today?”

“Well… I don’t know if you noticed the way you behaved but I think-”

“Gabe’s my mate?”

“Don’t interrupt me- Wait what?” Eileen turned a confused look towards Sam, who smiled knowingly. “You are okay with it?”

“Sure, I couldn’t smell his scent, nor could he mine. But my Alpha knows that he is my mate. Truemate, that too!”

“You are okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sam asked, now being his turn to look confused

“Because you swore off Alphas.” Eileen said slowly, not sure whether reminding Sam about his vow would get him to retract from being Gabe’s mate. “And Gabriel is an Alpha.”

“Oh my God Eileen!” Sam exclaimed before doubling over laughter. “Yeah, I said that, but it was a spur of the moment thing. Of course, I would say that after what Ruby did!”

“But Dean-” Eileen started then stopped. Oh god, what if Sam understood Dean had shared Sam’s declaration after the fight.

“Don’t worry Eileen.” Sam smiled. “Knowing you, and my friends, it was about time Dean spilt the ‘tea’ on me.”

“You are okay with this too?” Eileen asked shocked. Sam was always angry and full of rage. Now he was calm and cheery.

“Of course, I am! I just realized Gabriel is my mate, and my Alpha can’t stop being a goofy dork.” Sam pointed to his chest smiling.

Damn… Sam was high on his mate. Eileen chuckled then got up to her tiptoes and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Okay Sam. Reach home safe.” She said in a friendly manner. “Bye.”

“Bye Eileen!” Sam chirped before turning around and walking (more like skipping) back to the house. He entered to find Cas and Gabe enter Cas and Dean’s room, while the others looked at the two confused. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean said as he flung his hand over his shoulders, “but it looks like you and I are bunking.”

-x-

“Gabe-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it Cassie.” He said as he turned and burrowed in his blanket.

As soon as Cas entered the room, Gabe had come out of the bathroom and ran outside, most likely searching for Sam. Cas had shook his head and followed Gabe as the group had looked at the two confused. Cas met Gabe, just in time to see Eileen kiss Sam’s face. He turned to find Gabe with a fallen face and tears in his eyes. Cas had tried to reassure him, but Gabe just asked Cas whether he could sleep in his room. Cas nodded and took Gabe to his room, while looked at Dean with pleading eyes, who understood and reassured with a smile.

Right now, Gabe was sulking and being adamant to not talk about what had happened. Cas thought of being a nosy little brother but stopped, and hugged Gabe. Gabe returned the hug and fell asleep. Cas couldn’t sleep, worrying about Gabe. Cas knew Sam and Eileen had shared a friendly kiss but Gabe, in his mind space, would not be ready to understand it.

The door to their room opened and reveled Dean, who smiled questioningly. Cas shook his head, trying to convey that Gabe wasn’t ready to talk. Dean smiled sympathetically then left the room, like he understood what Cas had said with a look. Cas felt selfish to think this, but out of all the shitty things that happened today, Cas had been able to tick off 3 steps of the book. He closed his eyes with that thought in his mind, and slept, wondering how he could cross off the other steps in the book, and get his shy Alpha not to be shy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning tags:  
> -Rape/Non-con Elements  
> -Drug abuse
> 
> Sorry but hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. More Kingdom Touring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress in ship(s) ????

Sam was talking his heart out about Gabe and how stupid he was to find about his mate in a really stressful situation instead of the beginning. He also mentioned how it was better for Gabe to sleep with his house Omega until he gets better, as they gave a safe calm presence. Dean stared at his brother who was being a dork and not realizing his mate was sad. But Dean didn’t tell Sam that, as he knew Sam’s Alpha, which presumably was out, would get angry and disturb Gabe.

Sam had been looking forward to the trip to Vega, so that he could spend time with Gabe, but Gabriel was already asleep in one of the beds, while Cas sat near him. Sam walked to the bed, and Cas sat straight, and hid something. “Sam?”

“Hey Cas!” Sam chirped. “How’s Gabe doing?”

“Good…” Cas trailed off as he looked at Gabe, then turned to Sam, “Just exhausted.”

“Roofies do that.” Sam nodded. “Mind if I sit with him?”

“Sure… Go ahead.” Cas said as he jumped from his bed and Sam took his place.

Sam smiled as his mate moved towards the touch of Sam combing his hair. God he was such an idiot to not realize the flustered feel whenever Gabe called him a nickname, or the anger that was actually embarrassment of his fast beating heart, was just him reacting to his mate. Sam had a good control on his Alpha but after Bestonia his Alpha was on surface, but Sam was able to control him until the situation with Gabe happened. And he was happy it did! Not because Gabe was almost raped (Sam and his Alpha hated themselves for not taking care of their mate) but because Sam’s Alpha had taken over smacking Sam in the head and telling him Gabe was his truemate.

-x-

Dean saw Cas jump off the bed and come towards him. His Alpha wagged its tail, tongue out and waiting for its mate, but Dean wanted to leave before Cas tried to be friendly. Since Bestonia, Cas has been trying to talk with Dean and get close and Dean knew why. Cas had read about rape-play – consensual non-consent sex - in the sex museum and had misunderstood what happened between him and Dean. Dean hated himself and couldn’t stay near Cas after almost attacking him in the museum, and almost claiming him in the fountain. He couldn’t live with himself if he repeated his actions, and with molesting Cas yesterday because his Alpha was a sick pervert, Dean didn’t trust himself.

Before Dean could leave, Cas came and sat near him, smiling shyly. And now his Alpha had anchored itself to the seat, not letting Dean leave. “Hi.” Cas said with a wave of his hand.

“Hi…” Dean trailed off, fighting with his Alpha to leave. Cas suddenly dropped his bottle which rolled under the seat in front of them.

“Oops!” Cas exclaimed a little forcefully, but Dean didn’t notice due to his internal struggle. But he did notice Cas getting on all his fours, leaning forward, and his ass up… presenting. Dean’s Alpha started to act lewdly at the scene and that was it. Dean got up and moved near Benny, who was chatting with Balthazar. Dean didn’t care he was interrupting the two; it was better than raping his husband again.

“I am so clumsy,” Cas chuckled as he got up and sat on his seat. “So, Dean,” He turned but found Dean sitting near Benny, talking about something, while Balthazar was looking at him amusedly. Cas huffed and folded his arms like a child while Zar took his time walking from his seat to the seat Dean was previously sitting.

“What were you doing love?” Zar asked amused.

“Promise to not laugh at me. I’ll show you.” Zar pinched his throat in promise, and Cas nodded as he got up. He walked to where a sleeping Sam was snuggling a sleeping Gabe. Cas quickly snatched the book from his pillow and moved the bed under theirs, motioning Zar to come.

Zar was intrigued by his friend being secretive and stuff. He was having a great time talking with Benny. Right when Benny said he had something to tell him, Dean joined the two, and Benny backed out to talk with Dean. Zar had looked to the side in frustration when he saw Cas talking to himself. Right now, Cas was patting the mattress to his side, asking him to sit.

“Promise not to laugh.” Cas said sternly.

“I already did.” But at Cas’ persistent glare, Zar raised his hand and said, “I solemnly swear I will not laugh at you.”

“Good.” Cas nodded then got a book from behind him. He opened it to a page and gave it to Zar.

“’Present – Presenting is the easiest way to rile up your Alpha. This will show that you are open to not only talking, but also getting frisky. Be demure. Refer to the page at the side for ideas on how to flirtingly present.’” Zar turned to find a tomato-like looking Cas. “What the hell is this?” Cas snatched and flipped the book close and shoved it to Zar’s face. “’Courting an Alpha for Dummies by Vicki Vantoch’?”

Cas nodded and said. “Since Dean was shy to be with me, I thought of showing him that I liked him and would be amenable to being his husband, in real and biblical sense.”

Zar chuckled then said, “You know you could have shared this with me.” At Cas’ look he elaborated, “As you can see,” he jerked his head towards Benny, “I too am having some problems with my desired Alpha.”

“Oh…” Cas trailed off, then his eyes widened, “OH! Go ahead! Take it.” Cas motioned to the book. “Read it.”

And so, the next half an hour was spent reading the book, and the two giggling like teenage girls.

-x-

Gabe woke up to a familiar warmth encompassing him. “Hey Gabe.” A soft voice said.

Gabe quickly retracted back and hit his back on the window. “Sam?! What are you doing?”

“Sharing a bed with my mate of course.” Sam beamed and Gabe was shocked.

“What about Eileen?” At Sam’s confused look, Gabe elaborated, “Aren’t you two dating?”

“Used to… but not know.” Sam explained.

“But I saw her kiss you!”

“KISS ME?!” Sam asked shocked. “I would never do that to my mate.” Sam closed his eyes thinking back to when Eileen kissed him and opened his eyes in realization. “Gabe! That was a friendly kiss on the cheek! Like- like- oh! Like Cas and Balthazar!” Sam tried explaining.

“Oh.” Gabe said then facepalmed. “I am such an idiot!”

“Don’t talk about my mate like that.” Sam growled.

“I am your mate?” Gabe asked, then got smacked by Sam’s scent in the face. “You are my mate.” Gabe stated.

“Yes, I am!” Sam smiled, but it faltered when he asked. “Are you… Do you not like me like that?”

“No!” Gabe said and Sam’s face fell. Gabe quickly cupped Sam’s face and kissed his forehead. “No, I do not not like you like that.” Gabe smiled. Before Sam could cheer, Gabe said, “But I don’t know whether you’d like me like that-”

“Of course, I do!”

“Wait a minute Sam-I-Am.” Gabe said. “Before you start on going with imagining a life with me, I have to tell you something.”

“I don’t care.” Sam said adamantly as he clasped Gabe’s hands. “You are my mate and that’s final. My Alpha.”

“What if I am not an Alpha?” Sam looked at Gabe curiously. “What if I am not an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega?”

“What do you mean Gabe?”

“What if I told you since I was 10, I knew my wolf was none of the above. That it was just Gabriel… nothing else. And Michael and Lucifer didn’t care and made me take scent maskers that made me smell like an Alpha when I had to meet other people.”

Sam moved back with a thoughtful look, and Gabe huffed. He knew Sam would retract after knowing the one thing he had shared only with his siblings. He believed his wolf would not have a mate but then he met Sam and his wolf had been adamant on teasing Sam and becoming his friend, which now Gabe realized meant mate.

“Well this changes everything.” Sam said and Gabe looked away, trying not to cry. “I was thinking of how we would live with double the amount of Alpha stink, but that’s not an issue anymore.”

Gabe turned to find Sam look very serious but his eyes twinkle with mischievousness. “You ass!” Gabe slapped Sam’s chest, getting him to laugh.

“I don’t care what you are, Gabe.” Sam said, “All I care about is that you are you and you are okay with being my mate.” Sam hugged Gabe as he smiled brightly at what Sam had said. After a while Sam pulled back and asked hesitantly, “Not to be offensive, but does your wolf have a label?”

“Cas has been trying to convince me that it could be called a non-ternary secondary gender, like non-binary primary gender.” Gabe laughed. “He even asked our charioteer if they knew if there was a non-ternary gender.”

“Is there one?” Sam asked.

“They didn’t know. But at the same time, I don’t want to label it.” Gabe said. “I am my wolf, and my wolf is me.”

“And you two are our mate.” Sam smiled. Gabe returned the goofy smile on his mate’s face when he realized.

“Where are others?”

“Oh, we reached Vega 6 hours ago. Right now, its 5 pm.” Sam informed. “You didn’t wake up, so I decided to stay back. Don’t worry, I am pretty sure the gang is loitering around the arcades right now. They spent the morning gambling in the Casinos.”

“Arcades you say…” Gabe trailed off. Sam nodded slowly. “Well let’s go then!” Gabe jumped off the bed and made himself look a little presentable. Sam laughed at his mate’s antics and following him.

-x-

Balthazar had planned something, and Benny could see it. Whenever they played pool, Balthazar leaned a bit more extra on the table, in front of Benny, showing off ass… like he was presenting. The first time, Benny ignored it. The second time he ogled it, and the times after that too. He felt his Alpha ogling Balthazar too, and he realized he had enough drinks.

After a game, the two had joined the group, but Charlie, Jo, Garth, and Bess ran to take over the free pool table. Cas had left the table to use the restroom, and Dean had followed a while later, to make sure he was safe. Benny had been eating wings when he felt something graze his leg. He ignored it but then felt a bare foot run along his calf and ankle. He looked up to find Balthazar smiling at him flirtishly, which changed nervous as he moved the leg much higher.

Benny caught the foot, hearing a gasp from Balthazar and asked, “Are you trying to court me?”

Balthazar looked shocked before laughing, “That was easier than expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cassie has been trying to get Dean’s attention since Bestonia and is yet to be lucky. But I just started today and was noticed quickly.” Balthazar then smiled timidly as he wiggled his toes. “The only question now is whether this is an acceptance or rejection.”

“I thought Alpha were the ones who courted their potential mate.” Benny stated.

“Well, that was the olden days. Omegas and Betas should take the upper hand to show their Alpha that they were compatible.” Balthazar said. “Or at least that was what the book said.”

“Book?”

“Yes. Cas had bought a book called ‘Courting an Alpha for Dummies’ from Bestonia and it has steps to show your Alpha that the two of us are compatible.”

“And the steps are?” Benny asked curiously.

“There are 10-” Balthazar started as he shared the steps. He went on for a while and was now relaying few of the last steps. “Then there is getting myself groomed by you to let you show me that you can provide and take care of me. A territorial macho thing I suppose.” Balthazar shrugged, getting a chuckle from Benny. “And then there is talking about sex. According to the book, it shows that I am a sexual being and that I am open to having sex. I should mainly talk about getting knotted by you. My hole being abused by your fat cock ramming into it.” Balthazar said and Benny shifted in his place.

“What about the 10th one?” Benny croaked out the question getting a sly smile in return.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Balthazar waved his hand dismissively. “All I need to know now is whether you would like to date or not. And by the fact that you have been massaging my foot this whole time, shall I take it as a yes?”

Benny then realized he had been massaging the foot he had caught and let go of his hold on it. He cleared his throat and asked, “What about Cas? He is your love, isn’t he?”

“The same way Dean is your Cher.” Balthazar retorted, shaking his head not understanding why Alphas were stupid.

“Oh.” Benny was embarrassed. He then remembered he was yet to answer Balthazar’s question. “About your question… whether I accept or not.” Balthazar nodded expectantly. “I-”

Benny was stopped from saying as Dean came back to the table, with Cas. He dropped Cas into a chair and left. “Go check on him. I will be here with Cas.” Balthazar addressed Benny, who nodded and left. At Benny’s disappearing figure, Balthazar turned to a pouting Cas. “What happened love?”

“Talking about sex didn’t work.” Cas replied as he folded his arms and slid more into the chair.

-x-

After the incident with Gabe, Dean had an eye on everyone. And being in Vega, known for partying and shacking up with anything that breathes, Dean was more alert. When Cas left for the restroom, Dean followed, to make sure Cas was alright. One mistake he did was waiting for a bit, because Cas was now sitting in the bar, nursing a glass and scrunching his face. Dean fastened his pace, crashing with anyone in his way and found 5 glasses near Cas. What the hell was Cas thinking he was doing?!

“DEAN!” Cas exclaimed as Dean reached him.

“Who gave you the drinks?” Dean asked.

“She.” Cas pointed to the bartender and lifted the glass in his hand to his mouth, which Dean intercepted.

“Did you ask for the drinks?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. “Dammit Cas! You drank 5 glasses! And now 6!”

“Yes, but I don’t feel anything.” Cas frowned. “I was said that alcohol makes one dizzy and woozy but all I feel is sleepy.”

“We are actually having a bet to see at which round this pretty angel is gonna get boozed up.” The bartender chuckled. Dean glared at her, but she smiled at him and returned to what she was doing.

“You thought it was good do to do this unsupervised?” Dean turned to Cas.

“I don’t need to be supervised.” Cas shrugged Dean’s hand off and drank the glass in his hand. Dean facepalmed in annoyance but then felt something graze his leg. “You know my heat will be starting in about 2 weeks.”

“What?!” Dean choked out.

“Yeah… if my math is right, 2 weeks and 3 days. It’s good we will be back in Laurentia by then.” The thing grazing Dean’s leg went higher, “The only time I had sex was with you.” Cas said, not noticing Dean’s flustered look. “I have never had a knot before, heck even a fake one. Not even a penis!”

“Cas-”

“I will be all hot and bothered during my heat… I need to learn how to pleasure my partner during heat right?”

“I think you had enou-” Dean interrupted himself with a squeak as the thing grazing his leg was now massaging his inner thigh.

“Bestonia had some beautiful positions to try out.” Cas hummed. “What about you Dean? You said you liked being in control, right? Looking at your partner in the eye and ploughing into them.” Cas leaned in, his leg falling off Dean’s thighs, “Showing them who is the boss through your actions while maintaining eye contact.” Cas stopped one inch away from Dean’s face with a grin.

Dean could feel his knot forming. This was so immature. Dean was forming a knot from Cas just talking. And his stupid Alpha was growling and trying to take control over him. Dean was about to lose it but stopped as he realized what a sick asshole he was. His husband was obviously hammered, and yet Dean was trying to take advantage of him. Dean got up and pulled Cas with him and dragged him to the table him and Benny were sharing.

Dropping him in the chair, Dean left the arcade, annoyed with himself. His Alpha was growling at him for not talking with his mate, but Dean quietened it with a retorting growl. His wolf, pissed with Dean, returned to a corner, and hid itself. _Good_ , Dean huffed as he sat down on the ground rubbing his face.

“Are you okay Cher?” Benny’s voice drawled from behind him.

“You don’t have to worry.” Dean said with a tight smile directed to Benny and turned back to the front. “You can go in.”

Benny sat to Dean’s side. “Balthazar and Cas have no history.” Benny said after a beat.

“What?” Dean turned to Benny.

“It seems Cas is Balthazar’s love, like you are my Cher.”

“Oh…” Dean trailed off and the two sat in companionable silence.

-x-

“Why did you drink?” Zar asked, after Cas retold what had happened.

“I checked my phone to see how I could talk about sex without getting nervous, but it shared a story in reddit about how this lady got drunk and talked with her best friend about having sex and stuff. Though they didn’t do it that day, they were now married with 2 kids. So, I thought maybe getting drunk would help me.” Cas shrugged. “But the drinks just got me sleepy. I want to sleep.” Cas said as he rested his face on the table and closed his eyes.

“Cassie you child.” Zar shook his head. He tried to wake Cas up, but Cas let out a sound and turned the other side and slept. Chuckling, Zar carried Cas and took him to the bus. He found Benny and Dean outside and smiled at them before walking to the bus. He deposited Cas in his bed and exited the bus, just to be pushed back in by Bobby and Ellen, saying they were leaving.

-x-

Sam and Gabriel couldn’t spend a lot of time in the arcades, so they decided to spend a lot of time in Orlanda. Orlanda was known for its amusement parks, and Bobby and Ellen had suggested they leave quickly so they could get up early and go for the rides. Being the royal family granted them fast passes and unlimited entry to all rides. Awesome! So, they were ready to get on all the rides and enjoy the shit out of them.

Cas believed that maybe Dean didn’t like him, and that’s why even after completing 8 steps, Dean wasn’t reacting to him. But the day before the wedding, him and Dean had a really nice time. Cas didn’t know what to do anymore, so he thought of giving up. But at the same time, he didn’t want to give up this easily, so he just went with the flow.

Dean had decided to stay away from Cas (again) but he failed (again) because the two had to show the world they were happy together. The chase in Bestonia had spread everywhere and it was good publicity. But they had to maintain it, so Dean and Cas had to stick together. Cas was having fun. He had never been on rides and roller coasters were his favorite thing now. Especially ones with high drops and 360-degree loops.

Dean found it endearing how Cas was screaming like a child and being an adventurous little angel. His heart stopped whenever Cas didn’t hold onto the safety handle, so Dean placed on hand on Cas, just for safety. Cas sometimes stood up for feeling the drop and Dean had to force his husband to sit his ass down and not die.

Balthazar and Benny were yet to discuss what they’d talked about yesterday in Vega. Balthazar had an inkling that Benny might accept to date him but was still nervous. It was lunch and they had finished almost half of the rides. Dean and Cas had gone to talk with the public, who wanted to, and Bobby, Ellen, Charlie and Jo had accompanied. Garth and Bess were sitting in a different table, with Sam and Gabe who were disgustingly sweet. Everyone couldn’t understand how the dramatic change in their relationship went smoothly, but being mates did that. But they knew since beginning there was something missing whenever the two interacted, and now it was clear what they were missing was pecking each other’s lips every millisecond, annoying everyone around them.

Right now, Benny and Balthazar were sitting in a 2-chaired table, eating lunch. There was no other way to start the conversation without forcing it. Benny took a deep breath then said, “About yesterday-” He stopped as he heard the words echo. He looked at Balthazar who was looking at him in the same shocked look.

The two chuckled and said, “You go.” They laughed then Balthazar said, “You go… If I remember correctly, the balls on your court.”

 _Right_ , Benny thought. He knew he would love to date Balthazar but was he ready to tell Balthazar? The only thing Dean knew?

“I will understand if you don’t want to.” Balthazar said as he took ahold of Benny’s hand. “You don’t need to feel obligated to accept my attempts at courting you.” He smiled.

“No, no.” Benny shook his head. “I would love to date you. But there is something I have to share, and I think you already know.”

“What is it?” Balthazar asked curiously. He didn’t understand what Benny was talking about, but he wanted to. At least Benny had accepted to date.

Before Benny could answer, Bobby yelled for the Warriors to join them and continue the rides. Balthazar internally cursed every cockblock, especially Dean and Bobby, for stopping Benny from sharing his shit, and letting them have a moment. Benny was thinking the same, but smiled at Balthazar, who returned the smile equally fake. Balthazar got up from his seat and kissed Benny’s cheek, winking at him, then glaring at Dean who came to the table, presumably to talk with Benny.

Dean raised his eyebrow at Balthazar’s disappearing then turned to Benny, “What did I do?” Benny just shook his head and went to continue the rides and finish this day so he could talk with Balthazar without any distraction.

-x-

The day had been fun, and Cas had a lot of fun. Dean had been paranoid but all together the day had gone smoothly. In fact! Cas had been able to clear one more step before the day ended. It was at the last ride, which went backwards and had rotating seats. Cas had gotten off the ride and fallen on Dean because of the dizziness. The two were allowed to go on the ride more than once but Dean had got off after the first time, while Cas went on for the next three times, before getting down.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Cas straightened himself, “The ride was wild.” Cas said in an awed tone that got Dean to laugh. He lifted his hand to straighten Cas’ clothes and hair, combing through them and getting them to look their usual messiness and not ‘I was on a rollercoaster’ messiness. Cas leaned into Dean’s touches and a while later started purring at the feel. It was comfortable.

Dean retracted his hand from Cas’ head as he heard the Omega purr. What the hell was Dean doing?! His Alpha wasn’t even controlling him, but was smirking from the corner he was in. Did Dean himself start feeling Cas? His Alpha wasn’t the sick pervert, Dean was. Dean heard his Alpha groan and roll his eyes at him, but Dean ignored it.

“Ahem… Cas.” Dean started. At Cas’ content hum, Dean continued, “We have to leave. It’s time.”

“Oh…” Cas sobered at that. “Okay!” Cas exclaimed as he skipped out of the ride. He had an awesome day and he knew Dean was responding to his courting rituals. Cas decided to wait till tomorrow end to see before finishing the 10th and last step. He was close though, and even without trying! Today was awesome and with Balthazar and Benny were acting closer, Cas thought this as a double win. _Thank you, Vicki, for your awesome book._

“Did Benny accept to date you?” Cas asked as they were walking back to their bus. Balthazar shrugged with a sly smile. “Tell me!!”

“Fine he did.” Zar said. Before Cas could congratulate, he added, “Somewhat.”

“What do you mean?”

“His exacts words were ‘I would love to date you. But there is something I have to share, and I think you already know.’”

“And if you don’t mind, can I have him for the rest of the ride from here to Sahiyena?”

“Benny!” Cas gasped in shock. Benny’s voice had come out of nowhere. “Sure! Go ahead. I will get no one to disturb you two.” Cas nodded determinedly.

“Cassie!” Zar hissed silently, embarrassed at his antics. They were now inside the bus and Cas went to his bed, right above Zar’s and hung upside down. “What. Are. You. Doing. Love?” Zar asked with each step towards the bed.

“Nothing.” Cas said innocently, then groaned, “Fine, I will find another distraction for you.” Cas grumbled as he jumped off the bed and got the bag with the games out. “Can we play Monopoly? I don’t know how to play.”

“Make way for the gay queen!” Charlie yelled as she came to Cas. “I will teach you how to play fair maiden.”

“I’m joining!” Bess said and dragged Garth with her.

“Me too! Jo exclaimed and dragged Dean with her. “Ma! Pa! Join us!”

“Sure.” Ellen said and dragged Bobby to where they were playing.

“Sammy and I are having our own fun here!” Gabe said, dragging his Alpha to a bed.

“YES!” Dean exclaimed. “We finally get few minutes without seeing you two smooching!”

Before someone asked where Benny and Balthazar were, Cas asked who the banker would be, and the others focused on the game, forgetting the world existed. After few minutes, the bus started for Sahiyena and Balthazar finally turned to Benny, asking with his looks what Benny had to share.

“Right, so the thing… I had something to tell you. But it’s better to let you smell it.”

“Smell it?” Balthazar asked confused. What the hell was Benny talking about?

“Here.” Benny said as he leaned front, baring his neck. He motioned to come and smell his bared neck.

Balthazar first opposed, but then relented and hesitantly moved front. He sniffed a bit before moving back, then did a double take at Benny. He moved back again inside to take a deeper sniff. “Mate?”

Benny nodded. “Truemate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter has any triggers, but if it did, please let me know!!!  
> Just a reminder that in this universe, finding a Truemate is common... so yeah, most of the gang have found their truemates, others on the fence...  
> Otherwise hope you enjoy this work :)


	10. Kingdom Touring Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We end our tour!!!!! And more Balthazar/Benny (what is their ship-name??? lmao)

“Zar!” Cas called first thing in the morning. The bus had broken down about 1 hour from Sahiyena. Last night, they had spent it in one of those bus rest stops, because Bobby had to check whether they could go to Sahiyena as it shared borders with Tophet. The Kingdom of Tophet were not answering their letters or mail.

Right now, everyone was out getting breakfast and Zar was sitting alone. Cas looked around to see if Benny was waiting somewhere to join Balthazar, but he wasn’t so Cas dashed to ask him what had happened last night. “Tell me!”

“Well love, long story short, Benny and I are truemates.”

“What?!”

-x-

“What?!”

“Sh!” Benny silenced Balthazar’s exclaim with an exclaim of his. “Do you remember the first time we met?” Balthazar nodded. “I was just coming off my suppressants… but that was my scent. Since then I started wearing maskers instead of suppressants.”

“I knew I smelt my mate that day!” Balthazar whisper exclaimed. “But why hide it?”

“I wasn’t ready…” Benny trailed off. At Balthazar’s sympathetic look, he added. “Not that I wasn’t ready to date again. I wasn’t ready to accept that I wasn’t in love with Andrea.”

“Huh?”

“I know I loved Andrea. I loved her a lot. I very much loved her. I kid you not. There was never a doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry and mate Andrea. But looking at you, I felt something different. I loved her, but looking at you, I couldn’t help but believe Andrea deserved better because what I felt for you was more than anything I felt for Andrea and I hated myself for that.”

“Benny.” Balthazar breathed out. He didn’t know there was such a big turmoil going on in Benny’s mind, but at the same time he didn’t know how he could help.

“But over the last two years, Dean has been helping me. He made me understand that life has given me a second chance and no matter what I do, it won’t be a disgrace to the way I loved my dead wife. He made me understand that there are different ways one can love, and it is okay. And me dating you won’t be a replacement for Andrea, like I feared, rather a second chance. But that didn’t mean I liked you any less, that I was settling for you.” Benny tried to explain.

“I understand Benny.” Balthazar reassured.

“Dean helped me understand the few days before this tour that I had done right by Andrea, loved her right and treated her right.” Benny said. “And now it was time to do the same with my truemate.” Benny smiled at Balthazar as he moved his hand near Balthazar’s asking if he was okay.

Balthazar replied with a smile and grasping his hand. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you wait if you were ready since before this tour?”

“Well my stupid mind believed Cas and you were together…” Benny said getting a chuckle from Balthazar. “But to be fair Dean too thought the same.”

“What?!”

“Yeah.” Benny laughed. “But I cleared it for him yesterday. In Vega.”

“I don’t understand why Alphas are stupid.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Benny asked with a raised eyebrow.

-x-

“With the various porn stories Gabe has shared with me, I believe I know what happened after that Zar.” Cas said, getting Zar to laugh. “But congrats on finding your truemate!” Cas said getting a thanks from Zar. “Now that Dean knows I am not with you, which first of all I find offensive because who does that to their husband?”

“I don’t know.” Zar shrugged.

“Anyways, but now that he knows we aren’t together, you think he will ask me out. Maybe today?” Cas asked. Before Zar could share his thoughts, Cas started, “By the way I finished the painting of the hand! Wanna see? I will show it to you when we leave for the bus.” Zar nodded. “Good. I am going to leave because your truemate is coming this way and I don’t want him to mistake us for dating.” Cas winked before dashing from there and settling down with Sam and Gabe.

Zar shook his head at his friend’s antics, not knowing what else to do.

-x-

“You threw me under the bus?!” Dean asked as he was waiting for his double bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese, extra bacon. He got the same for Cas, remembering how Cas said burgers made him happy the first day they met.

“I didn’t know what else to say!” Benny retorted. “Besides Cher, I told him how you were the one who helped me with understanding myself so there you go. I didn’t throw you under the bus.”

“Whatever.” Dean grumbled. “Anyway, now that you are out. Are you gonna stop wearing these horrendous fake Alpha scent? It’s nauseating… and stinky.”

“Balthazar actually happens to like it.” Benny said.

“He happens to like you, so he tolerates it.” Dean countered. “So, you sitting with me or your mate?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“With how you are acting, I am leaning towards my mate.” Benny rolled his eyes.

“Good. Because if you had said me, I would have kicked your ass to where Balthazar is sitting.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The two got their food trays and went back to the dining place, just to see Cas say something to Balthazar and leave. Dean and him parted ways and Benny moved to his mate. “Why was he in a rush?” Benny asked as he set their food tray.

“I told him what happened yesterday, and he didn’t want you to mistake that we were dating.” Zar said casually.

“I apologized.” Benny pleaded to Zar who wasn’t looking at him. “I APOLOGIZED!” Benny yelled to Cas, who stuck his tongue out and turned to look at the other side, which got Balthazar to laugh. Benny turned back to Balthazar who was smiling mischievously. Benny huffed and took a bite of his gumbo not caring about Balthazar’s unapologetic ‘sorry’s between laughter.

-x-

“Why is he yelling?” Sam asked, as he ate his salad while Gabe munched on something greasy. Dean and Cas were sharing their table with the two. Right now, Dean had gone to get extra condiment, leaving the three alone in the table.

“Apparently some people have been thinking Zar and I are in love and are going to elope and get married and have 100 children of our own.” Cas said as he bit into his burger.

“That is absurd.” Gabe said. “It’s like saying Dean and Benny are going to get married.”

“True!” Sam laughed. “I can’t think of another example but that is true!”

“Does Dean know about this?” Gabe asked.

“God, I hope he doesn’t.” Sam said. “Imagine learning his husband is to be eloped with one of the Warriors. Dean would lose his shit and not talk to anyone, heck ignore everyone!”

Cas just smirked but hid it with his burger because that was exactly what Dean did.

“What’s going on here?” Dean asked as he sat down and placed the tray between them.

“Nothing!” Sam said as he shut Gabe’s mouth and winked to Cas, conveying that he covered for them, and Cas returned it with a nod.

“Okay.” Dean said as he spread French fries between Cas and him. “What in the hell are you eating Sammy?”

“It’s a salad, Dean.” Sam bitchfaced.

“It’s rabbit food is what that is.” Dean said.

“You would know it’s not if you cared about your health.”

“I do care about my health! That’s why I don’t eat that shit.” Dean said. “I am a Warrior and Warriors need meat! I am meat-man!”

Gabe snorted out his drink and coughed at what Dean said. “Do you know what Meatman means?” Gabe asked after calming down.

“Is there a meaning to it?” Sam asked. Gabe whispered it to him, and Sam let out grossed out noises. “Ew Dean don’t call yourself that!”

Before Dean could ask what they were talking about, he felt something tap his hand with French fries. Dean turned to find Cas mouthful of French fries. Cas signed something as he cleared his mouth before saying, “Thank you for feeding me French fries but I think that’s enough.”

Dean looked down to find only a little portion of French fries left. What the hell was he doing? Yesterday he unintentionally combed Cas’ hair and today he was feeding him? What the hell?

“I would say that’s true.” Cas said, which got Dean out of his reverie. He found Gabe leaning back into his chair from Cas, presumably whispering about whatever they were talking about. Sam was letting out disgusted noises as he lifted his tray and went to sit with Charlie and Jo while Gabe couldn’t move because he was laughing so hard.

Dean didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he had to find out what meatman meant. He also knew he had to get to the bottom of what the fuck was happening to him, because he knew his Alpha wasn’t in control, yet Dean was doing shit he didn’t want to. He thought he sat down near Sam, but he sat down near Cas. He thought he was spreading the French fries only for him, but he had spread it with an implicit message of asking Cas to take some too. He thought he was eating his French fries but turned out he was feeding his husband the French fries.

He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of this before he does something he’d regret (again!). And that it was time to go back to the bus.

-x-

Cas was showing off his hand sculpture painting to Zar (and Benny because he tagged with Zar) and the two were praising his skills. Bobby and Ellen asked for them all to pay attention to whatever they were about to say, so Cas hid his masterpiece (yes, it was his masterpiece) while everyone took their places.

“Okay. The situation is a little tense with Tophet. We haven’t got no reply from them and I believe it’s their petty way of telling us to fuck off.”

“Pa!” Jo exclaimed. It was rare Bobby used cuss words other than idjit, balls, and dammit. This meant the situation is serious.

“So, our plan is to spend time in the bus till 1 pm, go mingle for 5 hours and come back. This time Warriors be ready and watchful because there might be a chance for attack.” Ellen said and the Warriors nodded.

“I suggest you plan your attacks.” Bobby added. “Use the party bus area, or the ground outside.” The Warriors talked with one another before going out. “Garth!”

“Yes Bobby?”

“I think it’s better if we have Bess in the bus.” Bobby said. “Bess? Are you okay with that?”

“Anything you say Bobby.” Bess nodded.

“But that would mean we would require Warriors to be stationed near the bus and surround the meeting place.” Garth said.

“No. Sam and I will be here with Bess.” Gabe said. “Sam has trained with you guys and I have in Eden so if we join your practice now, we can help.”

“That’s true.” Sam said. “We will join the squad, so we don’t need more Warriors.”

“And I can join the training too.” Cas said. “I know how to fight… ask Gabe! And I know Dean knows how to fight, so let’s all get ready!”

“Bobby? Ellen?” Dean asked the two for their opinion.

“Sure, why not.” Ellen said. “Let’s get going ya idjits.” Bobby added.

The bus was with only Ellen and Bess, while Bobby went to see whether the Warriors were doing good. It was usually Ellen and Bobby checking the team out, but Bess was alone in the bus, so Ellen stayed back with her, both gazing at the team through the window, while correcting them sometimes.

-x-

Sam and Gabe had fun fighting with each other, which often lead to the two fall on each other and start making out. So, Bobby had changed everyone’s partners. Balthazar had to fight with Charlie, Jo with Sam, Gabe with Dean, and Benny with Garth. Cas had hit Dean once and Dean, who couldn’t block it, had a bloody nose. Bobby had suggested Cas practice alone instead with everyone and Cas agreed. He had been used to learning how to fight alone and so he followed what the others were doing and found himself to be confident in himself.

“Love!” Zar called. Cas turned just in time to catch a sword. “Ready to have our then 5 pm date now?”

Before Cas could answer, Balthazar smiled coyly and swung his sword at Cas, which he easily ducked.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Cas heard Dean yell and Benny say, “Relax Cher, they are having a fun fight.”

“Balthazar didn’t give him a start!” Dean retorted. Cas laughed at that, as he dodged another swing of the sword. A thought suddenly occurred to Cas, and he threw his sword to the side. “Cas what are you doing?!” Dean yelled again.

Balthazar swung his sword for the third time, which Cas dodged, and caught Balthazar’s wrist, trying to dislodge the sword, but Zar was coming with another hit. Cas, to stop the blow, hit Balthazar’s face (lightly of course) getting him stumble back. Balthazar came in again with a swing of the sword, which Cas caught and successfully got it to fall to the ground this time with a wristlock. He then maneuvered Zar’s hand and got him in a headlock.

“Say it Zar!” Cas said as Zar tried to move away from the headlock. “Say it!”

“No!” Zar said pushing back at Cas’ chest but Cas tightened his grip and started ruffling Zar’s hair, which Zar hated the most. “FINE!” Zar yelled. “YOU ARE THE BETTER FIGHTER!”

Cas released Balthazar, who moved back and glared at Cas. The two were breathing heavily, before Balthazar dived in and started hitting Cas, which Cas returned too, thus looking like they were swatting each other’s hands.

“All right! That’s enough!” Bobby said, breaking the two apart. “Looks like you need to practice more Balthazar. But good job Cas. I can trust you to defend yourself.”

“That was a fluke.” Zar muttered.

“I didn’t even have a sword Zar.” Cas returned.

“Yeah what was that about?”

“Stop it you two!” Bobby grunted. “Anyways, I guess it’s enough practice. We’ll get lunch and leave for the meeting.” Everyone nodded and left for the bus.

-x-

They had an hour more to leave for the meeting spot, so they decide to go to the beach and relax. Benny had spent the ride telling Balthazar how he had to restrain Dean when him and Cas were fighting.

“When Cas threw the sword, Dean turned annoyed. It was funny.”

“Well it was a fluke.” Balthazar said to Benny.

“You did good too mate.” Benny flung his arm around. “But why did you swing even when you knew Cas wasn’t ready?”

“That idiot is always ready.” Zar said as he placed his head on his mate’s shoulder. “I thought I could show off to you, but Cas just had to be as good as always and make me say those words. It was embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me mate. I have fought along you and I know how skilled you are.” Benny said. “Besides, I don’t think whatever happened could be as embarrassing as whatever your love is doing.” Benny said as he jerked his head towards Cas.

Balthazar turned to find Cas digging his feet into the sand. “I don’t understa- What is he doing?” He asked as he saw Cas starting to stomp on the sand, alternating between right and left, looking like a flailing goose that can’t tolerate the heat of the sand. “I should go talk to him.” He got up walked to Cas and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Deciding to keep my foot down but don’t know which one?” Cas turned to Balthazar and said, “All my life I wanted to be a good fighter, but I became an Omega and got married to Dean. I thought maybe I could be a good Omega like Michael and Lucifer said and try to get my husband to ask me out, but I couldn’t. Today, after our fight, I felt different. Like my old self. So, I am deciding which foot to keep down. Right – I pursue becoming a fighter and not care that my husband doesn’t reciprocate my feelings. Left – I try to court Dean again from the top and forget about becoming a fighter.” Cas sat on the sand, playing with it with a frown on his face.

“Why not do both?” Benny asked.

“When did you come here?” Cas asked.

“When you said what ‘left’ meant. I didn’t hear what right was but are you going to explain it now?” Cas shook his head. “Ok then I don’t have to hear that then, but why don’t you do both? Be a fighter and a husband.”

“But is that okay?” Cas asked.

“Have you seen Charlie and Jo? Or Garth?” Benny asked.

“But they are Alphas. Not an Omega.” Cas muttered.

“Who said being an Omega changes the rules?” Zar asked. “Bobby fights and he is an Omega. Before being an Advisor, he was a Warrior, married to Ellen.”

Cas jumped on both feet and felt it go under the sand. When he jumped on one foot, the sand didn’t cover his foot fully, not helping him decide which option to choose, but jumping on two, the sand covered them fully. Guess he’s gonna do both then?

“You’ve got skills kid.” Benny said. “And by the way, you haven’t finished your courting.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked confused.

“The 10th step.” Zar said and turned to Cas. “You didn’t do the 10th step yet. And it is time you do it. To prove to yourself that Omegas can do whatever they want to.”

“I agree with my mate!” Benny added. “Besides, you do have your painted hand.”

Then it was settled. Cas was going to follow through the 10th step and pursue his talent in becoming a Warrior for Terra.

-x-

Sahiyena was known for its brothels, strip club, drugs, and corruption. The Kingdom has been trying to neuter the place, gentrify it, but at the same time keep its specificity. The main things they wanted to do was end the corruption and make the place better. Sahiyena sharing its borders with the Kingdom of Tophet was the main reason Sahiyena was disregarded by the former majesties. They believed making Sahiyena an unlivable place would make Tophet not want to enter Terra.

Sahiyena and Vega had similar characteristics, but Vega’s brothels and strip clubs were much more elite than Sahiyena’s. It was the Kingdom’s fault to discriminate between zones and not helping Sahiyena develop like Vega. Sam and Dean had taken it under their control to stop this corruption and were successful to a percent. They had to do more, but the start was appreciated by Sahiyena.

Unlike their parents, Sam and Dean didn’t believe that demolishing brothels and strip clubs would help the place to develop. They believed sex workers should keep on doing what they want, if they were interested, and people doing it for monetary purposes will be taken care of by the Kingdom. They believed that drugs should be taken care of a little. Like highly dangerous drugs that lead to rape, or fatality should be banned but drugs that helped with relaxation should be legal, but to an extent. They had huge plans which they had shared with the citizens of Sahiyena who were faithful to Sam and Dean’s plans and wanted to just better their life.

Cas and Dean had met with the public and explained how tensions were high with Tophet so they should be safe, and the two will be spending only a little time here. The public were understanding and had talked with the two while the Warriors stood near, for safety. Many sex workers and poor families had come to thank Dean (and Sam who was in the bus with Gabe and Bess) for their help in bettering their lives and wished more success.

Right now, they were all in a strip club, just to relax before they left for Laurentia. Sam, Dean, Gabe, Cas shared a table while Charlie, Jo, Benny, Balthazar shared one, and Garth, Bess, Bobby, Ellen shared one. Bobby wasn’t happy with Bess coming out with her pregnancy and all, but since Sam and Gabe wanted to join for the strip club, Bess had come too. Bobby, thus, made her sit with him, so he could have an eye on her. Garth had tried to explain that Bess has been pregnant only for a week, but that didn’t stop Bobby mother-hen-ing Bess.

It was like 5 dances later Cas got up. “Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“Restroom.” Cas replied.

“Like last time?” Dean commented sarcastically. “Yeah, no I am coming with.”

“Relax Dean, I’ll go with him.” Balthazar said, materializing near Cas, with a bottle in his hand. As Dean viewed him warily Balthazar said, “Fine Benny the teetotaler will go with him. Happy?”

Before Dean could answer, someone tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. “Dean, how you been?”

“Lisa! I’m good. How are you? How’s Ben?”

“He’s great.” Lisa said as she slid into Cas’ seat. Dean turned to see Cas, Benny, and Balthazar missing. “He does ask about you though.”

Dean turned back and said, “It’s been a while since I met him too. Almost-”

“3 years.” Lisa ended, looking at Dean with a weird smile.

“Ahem… Dean?” Sam called. “Who’s this?”

“This is Lisa. She is on the ‘Better Sahiyena’ committee.” Dean said and motioned Lisa to speak.

“I work in the health department. My team and I help with bettering people’s fitness, both physical and mental. I am in charge of yoga.”

“Yoga you say?” Gabe leaned front with a mischievous look, but Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe and jerked him back towards him.

“Breath control, simple meditation, and the adoption of specific bodily postures, betters the health and helps with relaxation.” Lisa said. “And also makes you flexible.” She chuckled a beat later, eyeing Dean.

“How has that been going?” Dean asked. “All good? Any help required from the Kingdom?”

Sam and Gabe slowly left the table and joined Charlie, Jo, Balthazar, and Benny. As soon as Lisa joined their table, Charlie had motioned the two to come over without Dean’s notice. They waited for an opportunity and left. “Where’s Cas?” Gabe asked as the two sat down on their chair.

“That’s not the issue!” Charlie said. “Why is she here?”

“They met each other 3 years ago during ‘Better Sahiyena’ campaign. Why is something wrong?” Sam asked worried, getting his hand to his sword.

“Yes, but not in that way.” Jo said removing Sam’s hand from the sword. “The two had did the deed during the campaign success party, and she has been trying to get him to mate with her since then, to give her son a proper dad.”

“Damn.” Gabe said. “But why is Dean okay with her then?”

“Because he is an oblivious piece of shit.” Benny said, surprising everyone with him swearing.

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Balthazar asked.

“Maybe go back and annoy her out of there?” Gabe said.

“Too late.” Charlie commented pointing to the table where Dean and Lisa were.

-x-

Lisa was about 5 minutes into her talk about the works the campaign had done when Dean realized Sam and Gabe were missing. He looked around to find Charlie, Jo, Sam and Gabe talking. He also noticed Benny and Balthazar were there, but no sign of Cas. What the hell? His eyes, in a search for Cas, met with a red head staring at him. She looked familiar but before Dean could recognize her, Lisa was on his lap. Again, what the hell?

“-I know you feel it too.” Lisa said. What Dean should be feeling, he didn’t know. Lisa then leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips, messily. Dean was in shock, but his hands moved around Lisa’s waist just to push her back. Dean heard his Alpha yelling obscenities at him. “You want to move this Alpha?” Lisa asked, getting Dean out of his reverie.

“Um, Lisa. I am sorry if I gave the impression that I like you that way.” Dean said as he got up, and noticed the table with 3 empty glasses, all near Lisa. “I know we had sex 3 years ago, but I didn’t realize you thought more of it. I am sorry.” Dean left the place to go to the Bobby’s table and informed what had happened. “She is drunk too. I don’t think it’s safe to leave her alone. Can we escort her or something?”

“Sure boy. I’ll see if anyone else saw what happened.” Bobby said getting up.

“Garth and I will take care of taking her to her place.” Ellen said and Garth nodded.

“Okay Bess?” Garth said.

“Go on my Alpha.” She pecked Garth’s cheek, getting up too. They all moved, and Dean and Bess moved to the overcrowded table, crowding it even more. As they reached, Dean saw Balthazar whisper something to Benny and leave.

“Good you at least realized she had the hots for you now.” Charlie said.

Jo raised a glass and said, “A toast to Dean, for not being an oblivious piece of shit anymore.” Everyone laughed at that but raised their glasses, while Dean grumbled at their heckles.

“Excuse me.” Benny said getting up and leaving.

“Ugh,” Gabe groaned, “Since the two got together, they have been stuck together.” He said pointing to Balthazar and Benny who were near the entrance, frantically talking with each other, while Balthazar held something.

“I think it’s something serious.” Sam said. “I’ll go check.”

“I’m coming with.” Charlie said as she ran behind Sam. The two reached and immediately had the same ‘oh shit’ look Benny and Balthazar were sporting. Then Balthazar and Sam left, while Benny and Charlie talked with Bobby, who also donned the ‘oh shit’ look.

“Are we under attack?” Bess asked while Jo left the table. Dean and Gabe didn’t know what was going on but decided it was best to evacuate the place.

“Where’s everyone?” Ellen materialized near the table, while Garth went to Bobby, who motioned him over.

“I don’t know Ellen, but it looks like we are under attack.” Dean said.

“It’s best we evacuate the place and get Bess to the bus.” Gabe said.

“Stupid Tophetans.” Ellen rubbed her face. “Okay. Gabe and I will take care of Bess. Dean you see to what you can do.”

“Cas.” Dean said. “He’s in the restroom. I will go get him.”

“Let’s get going then.” Bess said and they all left.

Ellen and Gabe were walking to the bus when Bobby stopped them. “Where are you guys going?”

“To the bus.” Ellen replied. “Didn’t we agree to secure Bess in the bus during an attack?”

“Oh.” Bobby said. “About that. The attack is over.”

“That’s good right?” Bess asked. “Why are you not your cheery grump then?” Bess asked.

“The thing is-” Bobby started but Dean came to them and said.

“Cas isn’t in the restroom.” Dean said.

“About that-” Bobby again started only to be interrupted by Jo.

“We found the cellphone in the middle of the forest, and no footprints.”

“What is going on?” Gabe asked.

“Guys,” Bobby said, “Cas is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry yall :(
> 
> (But who guessed it? Just wanna know if this was predictable... or whether yall thought it was Gabe being attacked again...)


	11. Problem Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is missing... What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this author who did an end note of where they got the names they made up... would yall be interested in knowing or are they already obvious? lol

“I told you not to leave him out of sight. But no! You guys had to just take a break to do whatever the fuck you wanted to.”

“Calm down Dean.” Bobby said. The group was sitting in their bus, trying to understand how it had happened, but Dean was yelling at Balthazar and Benny.

“No! I cannot calm down! We found a dead man in the bus, the driver wasn’t here when it happened, found Cas’ cellphone in the middle of nowhere, and not to mention, my husban d is missing!”

“CAN YOU SHUT UP!” Everyone startled at Gabe’s exclaim. “Look, I get that you like my brother a lot, but I want to know what happened to him okay. You can have your yell-fest later. Right now, tell us what happened.” Gabe directed to others, who nodded.

Balthazar leaned to Benny, but Ellen said, “Just share it with the group boy.”

Balthazar was hesitant before he started. “It was something Cas wanted to do. He had wanted to give his gift to Dean alone and was adamant about not letting anyone know about it.”

“We knew because he told us.” Benny added. “Cas wanted to go alone without Dean so he could surprise him. We accompanied him to the entrance of the club, Cas went to the bu s to get the gi ft. He told us two to leave so he could enter alone, after readying himself or something.”

“We believed he was safe because he was a capable fighter, so did as he asked.” Balthazar continued. “I then realized it had been a while since Cas left so I went to check on him. As I exited the club, I saw the driver running towards me. He informed me there was a dead man in the bus and he didn’t know how it happened because he had left to use the restroom. I went to find him stabbed through the heart.”

“Balthazar came back, and I could sense my mate in distress, so I went to him and learnt about what happened. We also found Cas’ gift near the strip club’s entrance and were trying to understand what had happened.” Benny added.

“That’s when we came.” Sam said, pointing between Charlie and him.

“Garth and I found the cellphone in the forest, trying to follow any scent we could sense, but after finding the cellphone, we couldn’t trace anything that might lead to the kidnapper.” Jo said.

“The scent,” Garth started, “It was a mix between an Alph a and Beta. The Beta smell overpowered though. It was like, I don’t know why, but smelled like bitter strawberries.”

“Wait I have smelled this before.” Ellen said trying to remember where.

“The scent does feel familiar.” Sam said.

“Same.” Bobby and Balthazar added.

As everyone was thinking, Dean suddenly got  up , “I knew she looked familia r! ”

“What?” Charlie asked.

“Bobby, Ellen, the lady in Laurentia who made the hand for Cas and I.” Dean said to jog their memory.

“The lady who delivered the hand to Sam.” Balthazar said.

“Yes. I remember now!” Sam perked up, rubbing Gabe’s hand in reassurance.

“I saw her here. Before Lisa started assaulting me.” Dean said. “We have got a lead, right?”

“Yes.” Bobby said. “We need to get back to Laurentia to know who she is and stuff.”

“What?” Gabe asked. “We have got a face! Let’s go to Tophet and search for this bitch!”

“I understand your frustration Gabriel but there are procedures to enter Tophet.” Ellen said.

“Fuck the procedures!” Gabe yelled but Sam caught him before Gabe killed someone. 

“Um… sorry to interrupt,” Bess said, “But what are we doing with the body?” That’s when everyone realized they were sitting around the body. They let disgusted noises and lifted their legs, as a measure to move away from it. 

“We have to take it to Laurentia. Examine the body and see if we could find something.” Ellen said.

“What the hell are we gonna find from a dead body?” Jo asked, to which Ellen answered with a smack to her head.

“I called in the airplane to Sahiyena.” Charlie said. “Are we taking the body on the airplane? I could prepare an ice box for it.” Bobby replied with a ‘sure’ and Charlie nodded. 

Everyone went about to make preparations for leaving to Laurentia and for an upcoming research taskforce. As Benny and Balthazar left, Dean ran to stand in front of them.

“I am sorry.” Dean said. “I am an idiot and I took out anger on myself on you guys.”

“It’s okay Cher.” Benny said as he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We understand.” Balthazar added, with a reassuring smile.

“If you guys don’t mind, can I see Cas’ gift?” Dean asked in a very shy, timid voice. The complete opposite to  the  roaring, angry voice he used to yell at the two.

Balthazar smiled and went further in the bus, while Benny was with Dean near the entrance of the bus. Balthazar then came back with the hand sculpture and gave it to Dean. Instead of its plain white mold, it was painted over. It was their 36 questions, in an abstract form. Dean’s answers were painted on Cas’ hand and Cas’ answers were painted on Dean’s hand. The answers they shared were in the lines where their hands touched. Dean couldn’t believe Cas remembered all his answers. His husband was the best person, and Dean had gotten him kidnapped. Dean hated himself.

“Gabe has Cas’ phone. Cas meant to give it to you, so why don’t you take it?” Balthazar said. Dean nodded and packed the hand with his clothes.

-x-

“The plane’s here!!” Charlie exclaimed the next day. It seemed there were some difficulties with finding the pilot and stuff, so the travel had extended a day. Bobby had asked all to sleep and rest, but no one was able to. Right now, they all got up and left for the airplane.

“Dean!” Sam called and Gabe motioned him to sit with them. As soon as he sat down, Dean was assaulted by a phone, “Is this the lady you were talking about?” Gabe asked.

Dean pushed the phone back a bit and adjusted his eyes before staring at the zoomed in image of the lady. “This is it. This is her!” Dean snatched the phone and went to Bobby. “Can we send this picture to Laurentia and get the team to search for any sightings of her?”

“This is great!” Ellen said. “But give it to Charlie. She’s faster than our whole team in Laurentia.” Dean nodded and went Charlie and Jo and relayed the info.

“Give me the phone.” Charlie said. “I didn’t bring my laptop, but I’ll try to do it on my phone.”

“I’ll get the photo on my phone Char. I believe Sam would want his phone back.” Jo said as she sent the zoomed pic to herself. “Awesome.” Jo said as she gave the phone back to Dean. 

Dean left to give the phone back to Sam, who thanked him with a sympathetic smile before turning back to Gabe. Dean searched for a seat when Bess called him. Dean wen t to her, who lifted her hands for a hug.

“Sit with us Dean.” Garth said. “Take rest. We’ll find him.” Bess combed Dean’s hair as he sat down and mothered him. 

Dean felt calm by Bess’ action that he didn’t know when the flight had taken off. He had been lulled to sleep, by the combing and Bess’ motherly scent. Bobby and Ellen smiled at Garth and Bess, who returned it, and went back to their own work, waiting for the plane to land.

-x-

They had landed about 3 hours later. Dean had been woken up by Bess and had been deposited in his room by Garth. Dean had been adamant about getting up and do something useful towards finding Cas, but Bess and Garth had gotten him to sleep. It was the next day (2 days since Cas’ incident) Dean woke up to find Charlie staring at his face.

“Jesus Christ Charlie!” Dean moved back, hitting his head on the headboard. “Fuck!”

“Good you are awake. Ellen was insistent that no one wakes you up.” Charlie said as she got off the bed.

“What’s up?” Dean asked rubbing the sleep out of his face but failing.

“We found info on the lady.” Dean sat up straight. Well that got the sleep off him . “Get ready and come out to the grounds. Bobby has something to share.” Without waiting for Dean’s reply, Charlie bolted out of the room. Dean quickly got off his bed and made himself presentable. He then dashed to the grounds, finding only the people that were present during the incident.

“What have we got?” Dean asked as he slowed his run, halting to a pause as he reached.

“Mom and Dad are being assholes.” Sam said.

“And Michael and Lucifer are being even bigger assholes.” Gabe added.

“What happened?” Dean asked, his happy-high on getting information on the lady gone.

“Let’s just say Michael and Lucifer are giving the same reasons they gave when Gabe was almost raped.” Jo said. “And the King and Queen are hesitant to send an expedition into Tophet because of the recent mission in Purgatoria and the Kingdom touring had some expenses.”

“They are being cheap Dean!” Sam said. “Fucking cheap! I can’t believe the audacity they have!”

“Other than cost, are mom and dad okay with an expedition?” Dean asked calmly, ignoring Sam’s ‘what the hell’.

“Pretty much yeah.” Bobby said. “They are fine with it until we get some money. I have given up on your parents. No offense.”

“Trust me Bobby,” Sam let out a humorless chuckle, “the feelings mutual.”

“Sam,” Dean started, and Sam took his usual ‘sorry not sorry ’ stance, “I need your help after this meeting.” Dean said, startling Sam. Dean would usually chide Sam for talking ill of their parents but after what they made Dean do to Cas, he believes whatever Sam has said his whole life about them is fucking true. The last string of hope – familial bond – was broken when they said Cas was ‘damaged goods.’

“Okay? Sure?” Sam said confused.

“Charlie, about the lady, go.” Dean said. 

“Right! So, the lady, who we will now refer to Anna no-last-name,” Charlie revealed the lady’s name in her own style, “had actually joined the pottery shop that day. The day of the touring.” Everyone sat down, knowing this was gonna be a long story. “She has been really sleek with avoiding the CCTVs we have set up. It’s like she knew the Kingdom’s plan. So, I guess we have a mole between us. We should check that out.” Everyone nodded at that. “Anyways, I was able to find her everywhere we have gone touring.” Charlie turned her laptop. “See, in Manna-hata, she is in a suit, sitting in the hotel lobby. Bestonia, there in the back.” She pointed at the screen. “California, no sighting found yet. Vega, again in a suit behind us. Orlanda, 5 carts away from our cart, her face all covered and shit. But in Sahiyena, she was sighte d by us. No pictures of her there, but she was there.”

“So, she knew our touring plans.” Benny said. “We did announce to the public.”

“But not where in exact we were going.” Balthazar retorted. “Laurentia we decided to go to the market at peak hours with the hope everyone would be there. Manna-hata, yes, we announced but no one appeared. Bestonia, we went to the festival but didn’t tell the public we were meeting near the fountain. And that was a photo we took when we knew no one was around before going to the museums.”

“And Vega has many arcades. How did she know which one we’d go to?” Garth added. “We took the picture as soon as we entered. That’s why Sam and Gabe aren’t in it. And Orlanda has many parks. How did she know we were going to this specific one? And that too that ride. And it was a spontaneous decision too. We had announced we were touring only a day before the touring began.”

It was a mystery indeed. It was like she had been in the castle, listening to all their thoughts and moves, and had somehow hid herself in the bus. How the hell was she able to do this?

“Thank you, Charlie, for the information.” Ellen said. “We have to track her down though. And have to find the ally she had in the castle.”

“And before that we have to get mom and dad to fucking accept our expedition after finding these infos.” Sam grumbled.

“Oh yeah, Sam!” Dean said as he got up. “Come with me. And thank you so much Charlie.” Charlie bowed.

“Can I join?” Gabe asked. Dean gave a ‘why not’ shrug and the three returned to his study. “I am happy with the progress we’ve made.” Gabe said happily as he sat on Dean’s cot.  _ That Cas got _ , a voice in Dean’s mind said.

“Ahem… Sam?” Dean said as he opened his laptop, as Sam came to the table. “How much do you think the expedition will cost?”

“About 5000 dollars maybe… aiming high?” Sam said in an uncertain tone.

“Charlie has given me access to our Kingdom’s finances.” Dean said as Sam gasped in shock. “Shut it Sammy. Anyway, I didn’t care about it then, but now I think we can try to manipulate it and scrap ourselves some money?”

“I can try to steal some ammunition if we are really low.” Gabe added. “If someone teaches me how to look at this spreadsheet crap, I can help too.”

“Sure Gabe.” Sam smiled. “I’ll help you with this ‘spreadsheet crap’.” Sam said as he leaned down and pecked at his lips. Dean, in the meantime, printed out the sheets and gave an equal share to each of them. Dean took the cot, while Gabe and Sam sprawled on the carpeted floor, talking with each other and doing their job. 

How many hours passed, they didn’t know, but they were stopped from doing their work when a knock fell on the door. “Princes?”

“Yessir.” Gabe said as he rolled on the floor to see the servant.

“We were missing your presence in the dining table. It’s time for dinner sirs.” The servant bowed lightly at the end of the sentence.

“Not hungry.” Dean mumbled, his back towards the servant, as he focused on the paper in front of him.

Sam sighed and asked, “Is it possible to bring the food here?”

“Sure sir.” The servant bowed again before leaving.

A few minutes later, the servant brought their dinner and left. Gabe got up and served the three to their preference he had observed from the tour, while Sam and Dean continued their scraping. Gabe ate his food, feeding Sam in between, while Dean disregarded his food. Even after Sam and Gabe’s insistent orders to eat, Dean had disregarded his food, so Gabe shot a text to the only person he knew would get Dean to eat.

“Dean Winchester!! Just because you are the prince doesn’t mean you can live without food boy!”

“Ellen, I have wo-” Dean started, as he turned towards her only to have his dinner pushed inside his mouth. “ewffen?!” Dean exclaimed his mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full boy.” Ellen said as she wiped the food hanging off his mouth with a napkin. “Continue your work and I’ll feed you,” She said, “Like the old times.” She added with a soft smile, that Dean returned with puffed cheeks. 

When Dean realized Sam would not be interested in becoming the heir to the throne, Dean had crammed himself with learning how to be a king and a knight at the same time, often forgetting to eat. Ellen used to feed him, while scolding him for not eating. Jo, Charlie and Sam used to snigger whenever it happened in front of them. Right now, Gabe and Sam were sniggering, and Dean turned a glare at them, before returning to his work and eating whatever Ellen fed him.

A while later, Ellen got up. “Looks like you are done boy.” She then smacked his head and sternly said, “I don’t want to hear you skipping food for doing crap next time. Understood?”

Dean bowed his head at her persistent stare and replied his usual reply for that threat, “Yes Auntie Ellen.”

“Good.” Ellen nodded. “Now go to sleep, or I’ll get Bobby to sing you a lullaby.” Se threatened, getting the three to laugh. “You two too.” She directed to Sam and Gabe who stared wide eyed.

As soon as she left, Gabe yawned. “I am beat.” “Me too.” Sam added as he got up and stretched. “How much were we able to scrap today Dean?”

“Out of a year from 4?” Dean asked as he piled the already checked papers, “About a grand and a half.”

“That’s great news. With the other 3 years, we may be able to surpass what we need.” Gabe said.

“I’ll get Benny and Balthazar to get us a proper amount on the expedition costs.” Sam said.

“Very well then. Goodnight guys.” Dean said as he settled in the cot.

“Are you not going to your room?” Gabe asked.

“Tired.” Dean replied, but internally he felt guilty every time he stepped in the wedding chamber, which intensified now due to Cas missing.

“Okay.” Sam said in an uncertain voice before leaving the room.

-x-

The next four days were spent scraping money, getting more information on the lady, and whereabouts of Cas. It was an unspoken agreement between the lot to not share the details of what they were doing with others as they weren’t sure who to trust. There was a mole amidst them, and the group had to find them. Charlie had created a securely protected chat group for the lot, sharing any meeting plans or information they got about the kidnapping. It was one week after the incident when Charlie sent.

_ Charlie > Got news. Meet in grounds for dinner!! _

They all had met in the grounds as per Charlie’s text and found it decorated and filled with food. As soon as everyone settled in, Charlie began, “Status report. Go!”

“Search around Laurentia for any relations to the lady has been a bust. No one except the pottery owner, and us, saw her.” Balthazar said. “But we went to the forest this week, a 12-hour ride to and from, and found this.” 

Benny got a small Ziploc with a dead mosquito. At everyone’s ‘so what’ look Benny explained. “Few police have used a dead mosquito found in a stolen car to find the culprit using the last sucked blood’s DNA. We found this right where the scent stopped, and guessed maybe it’s worth a try?”

“That’s a smart move, but the mosquito was in a car, a confined space. This was in a forest.” Gabe said. “But it is worth a try I guess?” Everyone nodded and thanked the two for their help.

“With Bess’ help I was able to get a list of Annas from Tophet and check their secondary gender for Beta.” Garth said as he turned his phone around, which had Bess in video call.

“Hi guys!” She waved cheerfully. “SO! Here’s the list of Annas in Tophet.” She had a screen projecting a presentation with the list. “And the Betas.” Red circles appeared over the Betas. “And redheads go to one Anna Milton. She is from Eden but ran away with her love to Tophet.” Bess said.

“Awesome!” Jo exclaimed. “Do we have a picture?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Garth said, and Bess pointed above, hoping Garth was where she was pointing. “We do have information though. Her love life had gone down the hill and she was admitted in an asylum.”

“The records of her stay in the Asylum are confidential.” Bess chirped from the phone. “But maybe, if the budget is not favorable, one of us can go down and check the Asylum.”

“I know you would be thinking about the tension between Terra and Tophet but the Asylum she is said to be in is in Sahiyena. One of the Better Sahiyena projects.” Garth added.

“We could use Lisa’s help to get some information.” Bobby suggested and Dean’s face soured. “Not you idjit, Ellen or Garth will be in charge, seeing they have a better relationship than you because they offered a shoulder to cry on.”

“Garth mostly.” Ellen muttered.

“Thank you, Bess and Garth.” Dean said. 

“No problem. Love to increase the Omega population here.” Bess chuckled before hanging up.

“What about you guys?” Charlie asked Sam, Gabe, and Dean.

“We were able to scrap 6,494 dollars from the finances and with the amount Benny and Balthazar shared, it’s more than enough for our expedition.” Sam said.

“Spreadsheets are no fun.” Gabe pouted. “But at least we got ourselves some money.”

“That’s good enough.” Bobby said. “Ellen and I have been checking the staffs, but no one seems suspicious enough to us.” 

“We will get to the bottom of this soon.” Ellen growled, then took some calming breaths. “Anyway, what’s the news you wanted to share?” S he directed to Charlie who perked up with excitement. Jo smiled fondly but she too seemed happy with whatever they were going to share.

“Okay. So, you know how I wasn’t able to find any pictures in California for that lady?” Charlie asked, and the others nodded.

“Well we did a stupid thing.” Jo said, turning to get something. “We looked through all the photos we took in California, and any surveillance photos when we found…” Jo trailed off as she slid a laptop to Charlie who quickly opened it and turned it to others. “This.”

“Asmodeus?” Gabe asked and Sam placed his hand on Gabe’s thigh as a comfort. Gabe covered Sam’s hand in comfort too.

“Look further.” Charlie motioned them to come near. They all came before Dean said, “Is that?”

“Yes! Anna is walking away from Asmodeus.” Charlie squealed.

“She is behind Asmodeus’ sighting picture.” Jo started. “Maybe there is a connection between Asmodeus’ attack and Cas’ kidnapping. We had an inkling Tophet was to do something with this but now it’s obvious right?” 

“A connection maybe? I don’t know.” Charlie said, “But it is a start.”

“You girls are awesome.” Dean said as he awkwardly hugged them over the table. “So, what’s are plan now? Go behind Anna or interrogate Asmodeus who is right here?”

“First we eat, then we discuss.” Ellen said as she got up and served the group food. Everyone ate happily, getting some progress with one thing or another.

“So, here’s what we are gonna do,” Bobby said, “Gabe, Dean, and Benny can be in charge of interrogating Asmodeus.”

“No way.” Sam said. “I am not letting Gabe go near that bastard.”

“It’s okay Samwise. I too have a score to settle with that asshole.” Gabe said. “Continue Bobby.”

“Garth and Balthazar can check in with Lisa about Anna Milton.” The two nodded. “Sam and Charlie can oversee the examination of body and mosquito.” They nodded. “Jo, help your ma with suspicious activities while I will find a way to get our expedition to Tophet a success.”

Everyone nodded at that plan, happy with their roles. They had started their work the next day itself. Dean, Benny, and Gabe interrogating Asmodeus in turns, sometimes having an urge to punch the Evil Colonel Sanders in the face, which they followed through too. Sam and Charlie were examining anything that might lead to finding their location. They had a close one following Sherlock’s steps to use dirt from the shoe of the mans but found nothing but the forest. Garth and Balthazar had lied to Lisa saying Anna was someone with close ties with the royal family, and had been able to access some information, but not a lot. Jo and Ellen had done their job of finding anyone suspicious enough to be a mole, while Bobby talked with Mary and John about the expedition.

-x-

Mary and John knew something was going on but turned a blind eye towards it. Their main purpose of this union was to exploit Eden. But after the marriage, Mary was able to see Eden was all talk no work. They had a good reputation, but deep within it was hard to penetrate through Eden and get things done in their land. So, Mary and John gave up on forcing the union on Cas and Dean. They also didn’t care whether Cas and Dean had a happy union or not.

They did decide to find another alliance for Dean, but for reputation sake, it was better to be allied with Eden than Tophet. They also hid the news that Castiel was missing from the world for reputation sake. Eden had connections with Purgatoria, and a had a worldwide reputation for being the best Kingdom. Terra was the upcoming Kingdom, next Eden even though John’s ego didn’t like that comparison. The only way to get better than Eden was to be fake polite like Eden, rather than trying to exploit their land. So, John and Mary were deciding ways to overshow the Kingdom. 

Of course, they weren’t together and had their own beliefs of changing the Kingdom. While John believed the Better Sahiyena campaign was a good start, Mary believed annexing Tophet and making it a puppet state, like how Eden had done with Purgatoria, would be for the best. Their thoughts weren’t shared with each other. They didn’t work towards their ideas too, just jotted them down, so there wasn’t any change to their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the chapter was chaotic but I wanted to show the character's troubled state through the pace of the plot. Once again sorry if you don't like it...
> 
> P.S. I'm pulling a CW move by not having Cas appear for the next few chapters lmao :DDD
> 
> Anyways what are your thoughts?


	12. A Breakthrough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, we got a breakthrough... maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So just some tags that there might depictions of torture...
> 
> And also! I tried to jump between POVs...if they were confusing I am sorry, but I liked it ❤️❤️

It was Day 10 of interrogation and Dean has been sick of Asmodeus being an ass with a capital A. It was good Bobby had got Benny to supervise him or else their only hope in finding shit about this woman would be dead. The only thing that calmed Dean was seeing his husband’s painting on the hand sculpture. It has been 3 weeks since he has gone and there has been no information. He was scared that his Omega was experiencing heat wherever he was, but he knew Cas is strong to handle any knot heads that tried to take advantage of him. 

Yet Dean was annoyed at his own ineptitude to be an Alpha and usually took that frustration out on Asmodeus. Right now, he had to go interrogate the asshole again. He met Gabriel in the hallway, and Benny near the dungeons where they kept their prisoners. Gabe looked exhausted at the thought of interrogating Asmodeus. 

The first 4 days, the three of them had talked with him, trying to get information but he acted like a snooty asshole. The next 5 days he spent in isolation, only interaction was with Benny who slid a liter of water for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was enough for a man to survive on. Yesterday, the three had gone in, hoping Asmodeus being in isolation he would want to talk with them and let all information, but he belittled Gabe, telling him what he would have done if the drugs had worked and he wasn’t stopped.

“Ready?” Benny asked before opening the doors.

“Not really but sure.” Dean said.

“Let’s just get with it.” Gabe muttered as he opened the door.

Benny opened the door, revealing Asmodeus tied in a chair with cuffs. Yesterday, after Gabe knocked Asmodeus out with a punch, Benny and Dea n  got in their Level 1 torture supply. It was a heart monitor with alarm system. It monitored when the person hooked to it was about to fall asleep. When they were near it, the alarm would blare with the most annoying sound, getting the person awake. Exhaustion leads to hallucination and they would share everything.

“Looks like your machine didn’t work.” Asmodeus said. “You forget fools, I am from Tophet. We sleep with these noises.” He laughed annoyingly.

“Well that didn’t work.” Gabe said as he rubbed his face. “Phase 2 then?”

Before Dean could respond, Asmodeus spoke up. “I have missed your voice pet. It seems like yesterday you knocked me out.”

“It was yesterday douchebag!” Dean yelled.

“I can’t wait for you unhand me darling,” Asmodeus said, ignoring Dean. “I will show you what a wonderful time my Alpha knot can do to your mouth. And savor your ass for-” He was stopped from finishing that sentence as Benny punched him.

“Phase 2.” Benny said and nodded to Dean and Gabe who nodded back and moved away. Benny moved Asmodeus to a different location on the cuffed chair and moved to where Dean and Gabe were. Dean then turned a wheel on a pipeline, and water started pouring on Asmodeus, little by little.

“I would have enjoyed a shower, a cold shower that too after seeing that talking hole.” Asmodeus chuckled at Gabe. The droplet fell from Asmodeus’ forehead, slid between his eyebrows and down his nose, before settling in the gap between the two, as the second droplet fell on his forehead. “But I like this torture method. It’s kinky. Why don’t you come and lick the droplets that are settling not only beneath my nose, but also beneath my-”

“That’s it!” Gabe yelled but instead of walking to Asmodeus, he turned to Dean and Benny. “I need a moment with this bastard.”

“Are you su-”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Gabe waved his hand dismissively, interrupting Dean. “Go and stand outside. I will call for you guys if something happens.”

Dean and Benny hesitantly agreed before leaving the room and getting the door slammed on their face. “I hope Sammy doesn’t find out.” Dean said and Benny nodded.

-x-

“You gonna suck my cock, huh pet?” Asmodeus asked Gabe.

“Listen here you Kentucky Fried B-hole. I wasn’t born into this world so your non-existent ass could choke out low level insults at me. I hope you combust into ash and I bury your ash in a dog litter, and you live your after life in dog shit you piece of foolish frump.” Gabe finished and Asmodeus looked shocked. 

All the time he spoke, Gabriel did nothing but stand in the side letting Dean and Benny do their job, giving Asmodeus an illusion that he can’t do anything. But Gabe had been standing there all the time hoping Asmodeus would be quick in telling where Castiel was, but he was just being a pain the butt. So, Gabriel took matters in hand now.

“I remember you wanted a cold shower, right?” Gabriel smiled evilly as he moved back to the wheel. “Enjoy.” He said as he turned it completely. It took only few seconds before Asmodeus started to shiver. “For all that talk, you aren’t that strong as an Alpha are you?” Gabe asked tauntingly.

“Screw you.” Asmodeus said through his shattering teeth.

“Weakass.” Gabe mocked before going to a shelf. “Let’s see what else you are weak to—I am sorry. Strong enough to handle.” Gabe hummed and slowly searched through the shelf while Asmodeus shivered violently. “Ah! Here we go.”

Asmodeus peeped up to see what Gabe was doing, and also for getting some warmth from the movement. Gabe turned around and Asmodeus saw what he had, “No.”

“Oh yes.” Gabe smiled.

-x-

Dean and Benny winced as Asmodeus screamed in pain. He ha d been screaming for a long time but took a break. Now he is screaming again, this more painful and loudly. “I’LL CONFESS!” Asmodeus’ voice rung through the door. Dean and Benny looked at each other, eyes with hopeful success. The door opened the door to reveal Gabe smiling happily and a wet, shivering Asmodeus. “He confessed.”

“What did you do?” Benny asked. Gabe then moved away from the door allowing to in, and that’s when they saw it. Asmodeus had burn marks on his feet. The two turned to find Gabe holding a blowtorch and beaming victoriously.

“Guess I had to go with the old hot and cold method.” Gabe shrugged. The three then started yelling as Gabe’s shrug accidentally started off the blow torch.

-x-

_ Gabe > Meeting. _

_ Jo > Grounds? _

_ Balthazar > Grounds. _

-x-

“Your mom and dad have some plans and I think it’s stupid.” Bobby said. Before settling down in the table, Bobby had got Sam and Dean to the side to share some stuff. “I know it’s hard to not get angry at the information I’m about to say but please bear with me.”

“It’s ok Bobby,” Dean said, “I just want to find Cas, and I don’t care what they think.”

“The information is about Cas. Your mom and dad started looking for an alliance for you because they figured out Eden isn’t that easy to penetrate through and exploit.” Dean was about to yell when Bobby added, “But they didn’t go through with it because of reputation reasons. They believe being in alliance with Eden is far better than going against them. But at the same time, they don’t care about what happens to Cas anymore. If he dies,” Dean growled at that, and Sam grounded him with a hand on his shoulder, “then Terra will get you a new alliance, still maintaining the one with Eden. Till the news of something of that sorts, which god forbid doesn’t happen, there is going to be no change.”

“I fucking hate those two.” Dean growled which shocked Sam. Defiant Dean was awesome and Sam was loving it. Dean was always the peacemaker but now he just doesn’t give a crap about their parents.

“Um… any other plans?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Your mom and dad aren’t coordinating with one another, which is another thing. They have their own plans about bettering Terra. Your dad wants to focus on the Better Sahiyena project that you two started, while your mom wants to do what Eden did with Purgatoria with Tophet. Basically she thinks annexing Tophet is gonna be best for Terra.” Bobby explained.

“Amidst Cas’ missing, mom thinks this is ok?” Sam asked. “It’s like we are going for war on those bastards. And Cas missing is also not known to anyone except us and mom and dad. How is she going to justify annexing Tophet?”

“And dad’s stealing our project?” Dean asked. “Why are these two like this? And where are they getting the money to do this shit when they didn’t have crap for our expedition?”

The three were now walking to the table as Bobby was speaking. “It’s a good thing they are speaking and not working on it. They aren’t taking any step towards what they want to do, but they have an idea. They are asking me to do things that is unnecessary, like cataloging Better Sahiyena’s success rate when it’s already done or understanding the situation in Tophet when we already know what’s going on.” Bobby shook his head as the three slid in the table. “I said it once, and I say it again, I have given up on your parents.”

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Jo asked.

“None of your business Joanna Beth.” Ellen chided her and served food to everyone. “So, who wants to go first with their progress.”

“Garth and I were able to get an appointment to talk with Anna from the asylum.” Balthazar said. “My doubt is how she was able to run around and get into the asylum without any problem.”

“We are thinking one person talks with Anna while the other checks security footage for any ideas.” Garth added.

“That’s great.” Charlie said. “We were able to examine the body and find genes from Tophet. Running the man’s face through our database, his name is Simmons. A crossdresser from Tophet, who worked under Crowley.”

“And the mosquito.” Sam started. “We were able to do what the police did, but the result…” Sam trailed off, looking at Gabe and Dean with sympathy. “The last bite of the mosquito was not the kidnapper.” Sam took a deep breathe and said. “It was Castiel.”

There was round of gasps and murmurs around the table. Gabe sighed before saying, “At least we have a 100% surety now that Cas was indeed taken from the forest.” He then cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. Sam gave a tight smile as he placed his hand on Gabe’s thigh.

“Ahem…” Benny cleared his throat. “We got our suspicion confirmed. Asmodeus knew Anna and did say it was a distraction from the big picture. When we asked what the big picture was, he was adamant to say what it was.”

Dean nodded and said in a tough voice, “With further interrogation, we can find out what’s going on.” Gabe nodded at that as he laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. “What about you two?” Dean addressed Jo and Ellen.

“Again, no suspicious activity. I checked through the folders we have but all our staffs have been here for a long time.” Ellen said.

“But I found something.” Jo said. “I went through our digital database and checked for recent entries. I was able to find 8 people but not more. I couldn’t hack in more.” Jo grumbled.

“Jojo that’s awesome.” Charlie said. “You learnt all that from watching me hack?” Jo nodded. “That’s great babe. I will take care of it from there then.”

“Wait, so you’d say we have had progress, right?” Garth asked. At everyone’s slow nods, he said. “That’s awesome! I can’t wait to share this with Bess!” Garth squealed getting the mood better. Dean tried his level best not to think about what Sam had said but he couldn’t. So, he did what he does best, shove it in until it disappears in his mind.

-x-

About 7 days from their meeting, many things happened at the same time. 

Bess, Garth, and Balthazar were waiting outside the asylum. Lisa informed how not many visited her and Anna was always on edge. Bess had told Garth that maybe her Omega scent might calm her down, instead of an Alpha and a Beta ganging up on her, so she joined them. Balthazar had moved to check the surety footage while Garth and Bess went with Lisa to meet Anna.

Charlie and Jo were working on the hacking for a while. Charlie being Charlie had made the Kingdom’s technical security high, which made it hard for herself to penetrate through. It had been a week and Jo and Charlie were yet to get something. Right now, Charlie believed there is a chance to find more information about the 8 new recruits today. Ellen had gone for her matron duties yet had an eye out for any suspicious behaviors.

Benny and Dean had to give some food to Asmodeus to get him to speak. Whatever Gabe had done had been extreme and Asmodeus was weak as hell. Ellen had said they’d have to leave him alone for at least 3 days and get him to eat properly. Asmodeus’ state wasn’t fatal but to get more information, they had to wait. 

On the 4 th day, Dean and Benny went in, trying to get information, as Sam and Gabe decided to take some rest. 5 th day was the first time Sam met Asmodeus after the incident. It had gone sideways when Asmodeus returned to belittling Gabe, getting Sam’s Alpha to knock him out. Ellen had to come in and check on Asmodeus again. She said the power of Sam’s Alpha was strong enough to get Asmodeus unconscious for 2 days. Right now, Dean and Benny were in while Gabe waited outside.

Sam and Bobby were planning for the expedition costs and public relations. The public didn’t know about what had happened to Cas. Hell, no one in the castle knew except for the gang and Mary and John. After Sam knocked Asmodeus out, Bobby had taken him to his study and asked how they could get Tophet to answer their mails. The two came up with ideas before settling with sending an anonymous mail and a mail with local address, not the Kingdom’s address. Today was the day they set both mails out from a local post office, without any Kingdom seals, and they were going to find out which mail got their attention; the anonymous one or the fake address one.

-x-

Balthazar had been able to sneak in the security footage and see where Garth and Bess where. 

“Right this way,” Lisa said, “room 409. Remember she is a little on edge so please be careful. I know she has ties with the Kingdom but that doesn’t excuse her behavior.”

Garth laughed at Lisa’s comment as Bess said, “Thank you so much for your help Lisa. And thank you for keeping this a secret.”

“No mention.” She smiled before leaving. Sure, she was a crazy bitch around Dean, but otherwise she was a nice person.

The two entered as soon as Lisa left the hallway to find a hunched body with red hair. “Anna?” Bess called.

Balthazar switched to the camera in room 409 just in time to see Anna turn and oh.

“You are not Anna?” Garth said but the girl didn’t care. The Anna they knew had heavy makeup, whilst the girl in front of them was plain faced and had softer features than the Anna they knew. 

“New people. I never had new people visit me. It was always her. She brought people, but mostly she visited .” Anna said in a hopeful voice. She sounded like a frightened cat that just found a piece of log or something.

“Can we sit with you Anna?” Bess asked while Garth was still trying to figure out what was happening. He then scented the room and got sweet strawberry smell, not bitter like the previous one. The Anna they knew was a fake one. But what was her relationship with this one.

Balthazar’s phone pinged and he saw it was a text from Garth to the group.  _ Garth > Not our Anna here. _ Zar quickly took a picture of the girl in the security camera and sent it to the group informing this how the Anna here looked. He then discarded his phone and went to check the past month’s recorded video on Anna’s room.

After some idle chat between the three, Anna’s scent turned from nervous to calm. Bess looked Garth who nodded his approval and Bess started, “Anna?”

“Hmm?”

“You said ‘she’  visited you right?” Anna nodded, and her scent turned a little frightened. “Don’t worry. We actually want to imprison  her. We just need your help in letting us know who she is. Any information.”

Anna hesitated a bit before saying, “It was more than a month ago. I had admitted an adoption paper, to get myself a pup to raise. I had lost my fiancé just after our engagement and couldn’t stand the idea of living with another person, so I stayed with my parents who had shifted to Tophet for me. I was getting better and felt having a pup would be the best for me, but I didn’t want to get pregnant with my fiancé so decided adoption was the best.” Garth and Bess shared their condolences and Anna continued. “She came in our house and told me she was from the adoption center. She said they were based in Sahiyena and I had to come to see the pups. I was so excited I didn’t even ask for her name. I told my parents that I’ll be leaving ASAP and went to my room. I came back to find-” she gasped a breath and stuttered, her eyes pooling with water. Bess went and sat near her, giving off calming pheromones while Garth held her hand and encouraged her to speak. Anna cleared her throat and continued. “In time to see my parents both slaughtered in red, and the lady standing nearby with blood on her face. I was in shock. I couldn’t speak or do anything. I knew I was being taken somewhere, and only after reaching here did I know I was being admitted for shock of familial death. I tried to tell the staff here that the lady who bought me was the one who killed them, but she changed my confession into delusional talk.”

Meanwhile Balthazar found videos of the Anna they knew meeting the girl they now knew as Anna for the first two weeks after the date that aligned with Cas’ leaving from Eden. Then on the marriage day she didn’t come. The next appearance was the same time as they came to Sahiyena, but the interaction was different because there was a man with the kidnapper-Anna.

-x-

“I cracked it!” Charlie exclaimed. “I cracked my own code! I don’t know whether to be proud of myself for developing a hard code or that I was able to break it. Or be annoyed that I developed a hard code which I was able to break in a week.”

“Move Char,” Jo said, “while you contemplate your feelings, I will check the recruits out.” Charlie nodded and left to give herself a break while Jo looked through the employees’ report. It was a while before her phone pinged at the same time Charlie’s did. The message was from Garth saying the Anna here was different from the Anna they knew. The very next moment Balthazar sent a picture of the real Anna. 

“I am getting the other laptop and running this through the database. You check out the recruits.” Charlie said as she went to their bedroom to get her laptop.

Jo went back to looking at the laptop in front of her, reading through the employee records. It was a while later when she found an unusual employee. He was said to be a servant, but Jo has never seen him. Every servant and maid had a time sheet, but this man didn’t. He had no information except his name, age, and the fact that he was a servant. The date of joining aligned with 2 weeks before the wedding. Huh.

-x-

Benny and Dean tried their level best to not go through the torture route because Ellen said Asmodeus was really weak and he had a supply of drugs that made him strong. Since his imprisonment, the drugs have been stopped so they had to be careful. For being a weak piece of shit, he was very adamant and didn’t want to confess again.

“Let’s go with a smaller torture then.” Gabe said as he entered the room. “Nothing too fatal.” Gabe winked before closing and locking the door on the other two Alphas. Ellen did tell them to be careful but who was Gabe to adhere to the rules. Gabe ignored the Alphas yelling and basked in Asmodeus’ whimpering. “Not so strong are we?” Gabe asked Asmodeus.

“Fuck you.”

“And what happened when you requested that last time?” Gabe asked as he moved near Asmodeus, grazing his boot near Asmodeus’ bandaged leg. Asmodeus hissed and Gabe said, “That’s right! That happened.” Gabe smiled before moving back. “So, are you gonna share what the big plan is or do I have to get the blowtorch again.”

“I am not going to share it with you!” Asmodeus said unwaveringly.

“Stubborn, aren’t we? Well then.” Gabe got up and walked to the shelf. He got the blow torch and shook it. “Enough lighter fluid for a Kentucky Fried B-hole.” Gabe said before lighting the blowtorch on.

“Fine! I’ll tell you.” Asmodeus said but Gabe didn’t care. He walked towards Asmodeus. “I don’t know the plan! I swear! I do whatever he says for the drugs!” Asmodeus pleaded.

“The drugs you used on me?” Gabe said, not wavering his stride towards Asmodeus. 

“THAT AND MY STRENGHTNING DRUG! PLEASE DON’T BRING THAT HERE!”

“Your strengthening drugs?” 

“Archangel Grace! It’s a new steroid he developed! I was the first to use it!”

“Alright then.” Gabe turned the blowtorch off. “I’m gonna bring my friends in and you are going to share the name of this ‘he’ you talk about.”

-x-

Balthazar opened the door and Anna startled. Before she could panic, Bess told her he was with them. Anna calmed down as Balthazar apologized for his entrance and moved in.

“I am sorry, but I got the security footage. And I see a man that joined the lady to meet you?” Balthazar said as he turned his phone to her.

Anna looked at it and said, “The lady and him were debating on whether to kill me or not, but the guy said he had plans for me.”

“By any chance, did you hear a name?” Bess asked. Anna closed her eyes to think before she opened them and nodded.

-x-

“That is weird.” Charlie said as Jo relayed what she found. “Well has he got a name?”

“Yeah. Let me get that out.”

-x-

“THE NAME ASSHOLE!” Gabe yelled as he turned the blowtorch on. “GIVE US THE NAME!”

“FINE!” Asmodeus yelled. “His name is-”

-x-

“Alex.” Anna said.

-x-

“Arthur.” Jo said.

-x-

“Ander.” Asmodeus said.

-x-

There was something wrong with Mary. All this time, Ellen had her eyes on the staffs but then today she noticed something wrong with Mary. She was acting wary. Like she was hiding something. Ellen had a close eye on her and found her look around before entering her room. That was suspicious behavior indeed. Ellen moved to her room and knocked on the door. No reply. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. Huh.

Ellen had to know what was going on. With how John and Mary were behaving, they didn’t require the respect of privacy from Ellen. They have been assholes and until they change their act, Ellen was going to be that bitch. Ellen moved to the place she knew had the best view of Mary’s balcony and found out why Mary was acting weird.

-x-

Garth, Jo, and Dean sent their finding to the group and saw each other’s messages.

_ Garth > Anna says he had a British accent. Did any of yours have that? _

_ Jo > We don’t do an accent check in the employee list. _

By the time Jo had sent her message Dean had shared this to Benny who had asked Asmodeus whether Ander had a British accent.

_ Dean > Our guy ha _ _ s  _ _ a British accent too. _

_ Ellen > No questions asked about why he is naked, but do you guys know who this is? (Image added) _

_ Jo > That’s Arthur. _

_ Balthazar > Anna says that’s Alex. _

_ Dean > Colonel Sanders says it’s Ander. _

_ Sam > Check last name? Maybe they match or something? _

-x-

“Did you catch his last name?” Bess asked and Anna nodded.

-x-

“Do I have to turn on the blowtorch every time? Give us the last name bitch!”

“Okay. I will!”

-x-

“Well that was invigorating!”

Mary chuckled as she straightened her dress. “I really needed that stress reliever.” She sighed and turned to the bed.

“Life is full of surprises.”

“I must say. Thank you. Now you may leave.” Mary said. She felt a change in tension in the room. Before the door shut, she asked, “You’re not reading… anything into this right?”

“Like?”

“Like… it means anything.” Mary said. She just needs to relieve her stress one way or another and this way is much more enjoyable.

“ Oh. It... You really needn't worry. I... Truth is, I'm not... built for that.”

“Good for you.” Mary nodded, and the door shut.

-x-

“And the last name is?”

“Ketch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So BAMF Gabe huh... And Ketch! That son of a bitch.  
> Again sorry if the jumps between POVs were meh, but i wanted to try it.  
> Thoughts?


	13. Arthur Alexander Ketch and Where to Find Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some progress I think? P.S. Dean gets violently angry...

Ellen had shared what she found with Bobby privately. The two knew John and Mary before they got married and set as the King and Queen. It was awful to see how the marriage changed the two. And now, Bobby and Ellen hated that they have started despising the two to the core. The two decided to keep their finding in secret but still find where Ketch was.

It has been 2 months from the kidnapping (about 1 month from that day of events) and Ketch was nowhere to be found. Their only lead to find Cas , who was employed in the Kingdom was found nowhere. Ellen had wanted to go and confront Mary about his whereabouts but wasn’t sure whether that would be the best for the boys. She had checked occasionally Mary’s activities, but the man was never to be found.

Ellen worried for Dean. He didn’t take care off himself and he had noticeably gotten thinner due to all the stress. She knew they had a massive progress for being a small group with no support but still 2 months was a long time to be away from someone you love, not knowing whether they were okay or not.

Charlie ran the man’s face through the databases and found different IDs and backstories that matched. She didn’t which one was real, if any was. But all his IDs had the last name Ketch. She didn’t understand why the man went with the same last name and change his first name alone but couldn’t care less. All she needed was to find the man.

Gabe had taken the sole duty to torture information from Asmodeus but that weakass said he didn’t know much and couldn’t handle the torture. Garth, Balthazar, Benny, and Bess had gotten Anna out of the asylum – in secret of course - and had gotten her a job in the castle. She took time to adjust but worked as the maid who tended to the group specially. Along with Ellen, Anna checked for the staffs to see if she knew anyone.

They also worked to understand the Kingdom’s blueprint to understand how Ketch slipped away from them without notice every day. Or maybe he didn’t work every day and only few times a week… heck even a month. They checked all entry points to the castle, and Ellen and Bobby told them focus more on Mary’s room. Why, they didn’t question, they did as they were told.

During the end of two months (start of 3 rd month) Ellen saw Mary acting suspiciously again. She quickly called Bobby.

“Ellen?”

“Bobby! Mary’s acting weird again. I think he maybe is here?” Ellen said.

“Balls. I just left for the address we used for the mails to see if we got a letter back.” Bobby said, and Ellen could imagine him rubbing his head, with the baseball cap on. “Okay, there is no other option than to tell the boys about this.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are getting the Warriors to surround her room. Any entry points we know.”

-x-

Charlie was confused but did as she was told. She formed another group with everyone except Sam and Dean.

_ Gabe > Is this another group? _ _   
_ _ Gabe > Where’s Sam and Dean? _

_ Charlie > Idk Ellen told me to form this group right now. _

_ Ellen > We don’t have time for chit chat. I saw Ketch and he is in Mary’s room. _

_ Jo > FINALLY! _

Everyone started for Mary’s room, when Garth was stopped by Anna who informed she saw Ketch but not where he went. Garth thanked her and informed about what was happening. Anna acted quick and got no one to enter the wing where Mary’s room was. It was when everyone surrounded the room, their phone vibrated.

_ Ellen > Surround the room fast and you’ll understand why I didn’t get Sam and Dean in the group. _

_ Balthazar > Do we break in? _

_ Bobby > Without noise if possible. _

“Garth can move through the vents.” Benny said. Garth nodded and started working through the vents.

“I can climb through the balcony.” Jo said before running off.

“Balthazar and I will stand here.” Gabe said. “Guarding the door.”

“What are we doing?” Charlie asked Benny.

“I’ll go to help Jo and you can go with Garth.” Benny said. “I can’t fit through the vents.”

Charlie nodded and started to the vents. Gabe and Balthazar held each other’s hands waiting for the bastard to run out of there like a wimp.

-x-

Dean was in his study looking at the spreadsheets again. Some cost had gone in getting Anna here. Dean wasn’t a selfish bastard like his parents, hogging money for their wellbeing. Anna was a nice woman and she needed to be saved from those assholes. Dean didn’t want to be insensitive but still couldn’t understand why they didn’t have Anna dead. Was it to frame her after everything was done? That was a sensible thing as her being admitted in the asylum would get her out. 

Right now, they were back to 4000 and odd and Dean had to raise at least 3000 more for their expedition. Which would happen only if they found Ketch, or the lady with the red hair. Asmodeus was now a nothing. Gabe had tortured him a lot, but he had no information to share. Right now, he was just a punching bag for them all to take their frustrations out on.

Dean was annoyed with himself. All this time he had avoided interacting with Cas, but now he regretted all the times he could have been with his husband. His Alpha was stressing him out, saying mate was in danger and it was all Dean’s fault. And Dean couldn’t agree more. He wasn’t a fit Alpha, a fit husband, and a fit king. 

Just as Dean was going to give up for the day, and sleep in his cot – which was the recent routine he had taken up – he heard noises coming from his Mom’s room. Which was about 5 rooms down the hall. He went outside his balcony to find Jo scaling the walls while Benny stood now with his sword out.  _ What the hell? _

Before Dean could get out, his phone started ringing. It was Bobby.

“Bobby?”

“Look son. We have some news, good and bad but I want to share it, so I demand you to stay in your room and wait till I get you.”

“But Bobby-” Dean started but saw his door close. He went to open it, but it was jammed.

“Sorry Prince!” Anna’s muffled voice was heard through the door. “Orders!”

“I will be there in a few minutes with Sam. Stay in your study and wait.” Bobby said before hanging up. What the hell was going on?

Dean ran back to his balcony to find Jo coming back down and telling Benny something, who looked viciously happy. Benny turned to Dean and gave a thumbs up. Before Dean could ask what was happening, the two ran and Dean’s door opened.

“Are you at least going to tell me now Bobby?” Sam asked as he grumpily came and stood near Dean. “And start with the good.”

“Fine.” Bobby grumbled. “We found Ketch.” Before Sam and Dean exploded with happiness, Bobby added, “And how we found him is the bad news.”

“What do you mean Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Boys, Ketch and your mom are having an affair.”

-x-

Balthazar and Gabe dragged a naked Ketch from the room to the dungeons, locking him in the room next to Asmodeus’. They now understood why Ellen had asked them to not inform Sam and Dean. But Gabe couldn’t help but run to his mate and see if he is fine. As he exited the room, he saw the others there. Gabe ran to Mary’s room to find Mary, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Ellen in the room. Sam might have sensed Gabe’s presence because he looked up and asked him to come in with his eyes.

“Why is he here?” Mary asked as Gabe walked in, who stopped at her question.

“Because he is your son’s mate you idiot!” Ellen sneered and jerked her head forcefully, demanding Gabe to enter and join them.

“Since when?” Mary asked.

“If you cared, you’d have known.” Sam growled. Gabe couldn’t do more than place a comforting hand on his mate’s thigh.

“This is good news!” Mary said. “This could further our rel-”

“Can you shut the fuck up Mary.” Dean ordered startling others. “Stop thinking about the fucking Kingdom for once and answer what the hell you were achieving by having sex with Ketch?”

“It was just a stress reliever, to be honest.” Mary said in a small voice. “With everything going on,”

_ That you don’t care about. _ Sam wanted to say but Gabe, who might have recognized it, shook his head no.

“- I am stressed. And you know what a good person John is to talk with about this.” Mary scoffed humorlessly. “So, I got Ketch.”

“A fucktoy therapist?” Dean asked menacingly, and Mary nodded after some hesitance.

“I can’t believe you did this to dad!” Sam exclaimed.

“Like he is any better.” Mary scoffed. At the other’s confused look, she added, “Oh you didn’t know?” She chuckled before saying, “He has a ‘fucktoy’ for himself too. An Omega named Kate Milligan. I would have ordered to kill him and her son, but wondered why not I have some fun too?”

Sam and Dean looked at their mom with disgust. “Um Sam? Dean?” Gabe started. “Why don’t we get some fresh air? Let Bobby and Ellen speak.” The two nodded and left, not looking back at Mary once. As soon as the three left, Bobby and Ellen interrogated Mary, trying to see if she had shared information with Ketch. Mary seemed to not know that Ketch was a part in Castiel’s kidnapping, and all he ever was was a stress reliever through sex.

-x-

“So, you are not gonna talk then?” Balthazar rhetorically asked. Whatever they asked, Ketch didn’t utter a word. No response to threat or normal questioning. So, they had thought them finding Ketch was a bust, until Gabe came in and said.

“So, your plan was to fuck information the queen? Gotta say smart plan. A win-win situation for you. But slow that you had to work all this time.”

“Oh! I had all the information I needed in the first few weeks.” Ketch said smugly. The Warriors turned in surprise as they heard the man speak finally.

“Then why did you stay here. Forgot how the directions to your homeland I see.” Gabe said in mock pity.

“I know my way around all the Kingdoms.” Ketch retorted.

“Oh, do you? Bet you don’t know how to get from here to the bathroom.” Gabe taunted childishly.

Realization dawned on Garth’s face. “Guys, come outside.” Garth said as he left the room. The others followed, Gabe too not before glaring at Ketch.

Sam and Dean came down the same time the Warriors came out of the room. “What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Ketch doesn’t like being proven dumb.” Garth said. At the Warrior s ’ ‘ what ’ , Garth explained. “Look we threatened him and asked him questions. But never once did we say he was too dumb or slow to understand what was going on. But Gabe mocked him since he came in.”

“I did?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah you did.” Benny said, and Charlie, Jo, and Balthazar agreed.

“So, you are saying we just gotta call him dumb and stupid and he’ll speak up?” Sam asked.

“Worth a try.” Charlie shrugged.

“Okay then. Sam? Wanna go call the asshole that ’s doing it with mom  a  dumb , worthless piece of shit ?” Dean asked.

“Do I ever?” Sam said in mock excitement before the two walked in.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jo said. 

“We all do, but let’s just wait.” Balthazar said.

-x-

“Ugh you are wasting your time…” Ketch grumbled as Sam and Dean entered. “I have nothing to say.”

“We actually believe you.” Dean said. Ketch turned confused. “I am guessing, if there was someone spying on our Kingdom, they would do it better.”

“Yeah, we believe you are just a decoy. A distraction from the real threat.” Sam added.

“I am a big threat.” Ketch retorted.

“Oh yes you are.” Dean said in his baby voice. “Yesh you are!” He sat patting Ketch’s cheek.

“I am the threat here. There is no one else!” Ketch said.

“I don’t know Dean. There is that dude Asmodeus.” Sam said.

“Oh my god, you think he is greater than me? He is the distraction.” Ketch said in an annoyed tone.

“Sure, he is.” Dean smiled tauntingly as he turned to Sam. “There is also that redhead beta. I forget her name.” Dean said. “Of course, you won’t know.” Dean scoffed at Ketch.

Sam laughed as he said, “He doesn’t even know why he is here Dean!”

“I am here for you guys to understand where Castiel is. And moreover, Abaddon isn’t that big of a threat. I am the master planner of this sketch, after all.”

Dean looked to Sam and Sam smiled in victory, then reassuringly as he saw doubt and rage crossover Dean’s face. Dean schooled his features and turned to Ketch. “I think you are just saying things you heard from somewhere to us.”

“Like really? A dude who doesn’t even change his surname for his aliases is the master plan of this whole sketch to kidnap Castiel?” Sam added, provoking Ketch.

“For your information, our group doesn’t change our surname. It’s easier to keep a track on each other aliases that way.” Ketch informed. “Besides, if I wasn’t the master planner, how’d I know Castiel was kidnapped in the forests in Sahiyena? Even when the castle hasn’t made it public to the Kingdom that he is missing?”

Dean couldn’t handle his rage anymore. Ketch was the reason this whole shit happened. He punched the dude in the face, knocking him out and stormed out of the room, ignoring Sam’s yelling.

-x-

“What happened?” Gabe asked as soon as Sam came out.

“We got information. A lot. But Dean knocked Ketch out cold.” Sam said. “He was talking about Cas, and Dean lost his cool.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” Charlie said. “Let’s work on the information we’ve got and get Ellen to check on the douchebag.”

Everyone nodded and left to do their work. Sam shared how Anna no-last-name was Abaddon and that the last names used were same for all their aliases. Sam, Dean, and Gabe were on getting info from Ketch mission, Benny and Balthazar from Asmodeus, Charlie and Jo on finding the group people, and Garth, Anna, and Bess with Bobby trying to get info from Tophet.

Sam and Bobby’s mission to get a reply from Tophet had been successful and they had gotten a reply to both mails, saying mails were encouraged. The way the reply was written sounded like Tophet had no mails for the past months, when Bobby had insistently sent mails. Anyway, they had gotten an okay to enter the Kingdom and meet with the King and Queen the next week. So, Garth had decided to accompany Bobby, and Anna said she will join too, for any help with guiding.

Benny and Balthazar, after 2 weeks of torture and interrogation, got to know Asmodeus knew nothing other than Archangel Grace dealers. So, the two sent other troop members to raid the Kingdom for them, hoping they would be a part of the group Ketch was talking about. Charlie and Jo had found Abaddon was dead and dumped in the Gulf of Paradise , a stab to the stomach. The knife cut was similar to the man they had brought in, which made Dean’s Alpha preen in pride that his Omega had stabbed the bitch. They found other repeated surnames that had the potential to be in the group - Watt, Colman, Morehead, Rawlings, Bevell,  and  He s s. 

Gabe left Sam and Dean to do the interrogation with Ketch as they were successful with it. The second day, they shared their finding of Abaddon being dead and how Ketch would have not known about it but the man complained how incompetent the Beta was that she got killed by an Omega, like Omegas were some lowlife. No one talked about Dean’s mate like that, so the day ended with Ketch being punched out cold by an Alpha proud of his mate being badass.

There was no interrogation the third day, instead the three went finance scraping. The fourth day, both Benny and Balthazar, and Sam, Gabe, and Dean got confirmation from Asmodeus and Ketch that the few names Charlie and Jo had found were indeed in the group/Archangel Grace dealers. The day after the next day, Ketch had realized what Sam and Dean were doing and had gone back to being mute. The next 3 days had been spent trying to get information from Ketch through other methods but failing. It was deliberate, trying to get Ketch’s mind o f f his new revelation as they continued normal interrogation.

-x-

It was the 4 th day into the second week when Gabe had started his interrogation with Ketch. Gabe took Dean’s place, as Dean got provoked and punched Ketch before they could continue. Gabe was the man who could bring pompous bastards to shit. He didn’t even try to get information, he just wanted to get the man to his knees. No one touches what belongs to Gabe, especially the kid he brought up since his teenage years.

As Gabe and Sam entered Ketch smiled arrogantly before looking to the side. Gabe didn’t care. He went to the shelf identical to the one in Asmodeus’ room and took the blowtorch out. He heard Ketch scoff, but when he really looked at him, he could see terror in his eyes.

“There’s no use torturing me. I am a trained commando. It won’t work.” Ketch said.

“Wow. Well you just asked me to dance.” Gabe said as he switched on the blowtorch.

Ketch inhaled deeply and curled his hands into fists. “Gabe you are just wasting lighter fluid on a useless piece of shit.” Sam said as he asked Gabe to switch the blowtorch on. “Besides we did crack the case, didn’t we?”

“You did?” Ketch asked.

“I mean what is this guy even doing here?” Sam chuckled ignoring Ketch. “He’s just a wannabe.”

“True.” Gabe nodded. “I mean if he’s got all the information, he needed in the first 2 weeks, why does he have to stay here?” Gabe asked. 

“He was just bluffing.” Sam said. “We wasted all our time trying to get info from an idiot.”

“That’s not true.” Ketch said. “Most of what I shared was true.”

“And why would believe you?” Sam asked. “An idiot who stayed here just to be a sex slave to the queen.”

Gabe was shocked that Sam had talked about his mom like that but composed himself and looked at Sam with a ‘forgive me’ look before adding on. “I mean what kind of idiot would stay in a place of risk for something they could get in Sahiyena?” Sam looked away when Gabe started. He knew Gabe was trying to provoke Ketch, but it still hurt hearing how bad his mom was. “Like there are many sex workers you could be supporting but here you are posing as a fucktoy.”

Ketch flinched at the last word. Gabe noticed, and also noticed how Ketch’s demeanor changed. “You do know Mary sees you as her fucktoy to relieve stress, right?” Gabe asked.

Sam turned back at that question to find Ketch hesitating. “Oh, this wonderful!” Sam chuckled. “You are such an idiot. My mom doesn’t care about you. In fact, she is searching for another toy because we have you.” Sam lied but wanted Ketch to see how useless he was. “But we don’t need you now too. We cracked the case and you are just here because you had a small part in the making of it.”

“Sam!” Gabe chided. “You mean ‘master planner.’” Gabe mocked and the two laughed.

-x-

It was the 4 th day into the second week since Ketch’s capture. Garth, Anna, and Bobby were in Tophet. The Omega King and Alpha Queen had greeted them happily in.

“Welcome. Thank you for the mail you sent.” Rowena said. “We seriously haven’t received any emails or mails for the past few months.”

“Your mail has been the first in months.” Crowley added. “So, your mail stated you had something important to discuss.”

Bobby couldn’t understand why they were being really nice. What was going on? Were they just acting this way to throw Terra of its course?

“Is there any way we could help Terra?” Crowley asked.

“Why are you being so nice?” Garth asked, and Bobby internally facepalmed. Garth never had a filter.

“Why shouldn’t we be?” Rowena asked then realization dawned on her face. “Well we don’t hold grudges of our fight 5 years ago, if that’s what you are thinking.”

“We lost many men in that advance.” Crowley said. “It was stupid of our then general to fight against your borders. We never gave those instructions. A listair  just went in.”

“You don’t have to act with us, your highness.” Anna surprisingly said. “We know that you have our Omega Prince captured in return for Terra capturing Asmodeus.”

“Excuse me, what?” Crowley asked shocked. “We don’t care what happened to that idiot. Asmodeus could die for all we know.”

“What do you mean?” Garth asked.

“We disowned him for the possession of rape drugs.” Rowena said. “We would have executed him but being of the royal blood we couldn’t.” She growled.

“It is an old rule book of ours.” Crowley said. “Royal bloods can’t be killed. Any actions of theirs should be excused.”

“It’s really annoying.” Rowena added.

“So, you mean to tell us you don’t know anything about the kidnapping of our Prince.” Bobby asked. Bobby slumped in his chair as he got sympathetic smiles from Rowena and Crowley. 

What the hell was going on?

-x-

Dean was in his study trying to scrap more money for their maybe-expedition. Sending Bobby, Garth, and Anna to Tophet had again dented their account. Mom and Dad were still not caring about Castiel’s kidnapping. Instead those two were busy fucking with someone. Dean had checked Dad and Kate and turned out they were truemates. Dad was different than his usual with her. They had met 12 years ago, when dad was in his rut and Kate was in her heat.

They had had sex, but dad couldn’t stay with her because of his obligations to the Kingdom and being married to mom. Kate had understood, but recently she had come back into his life saying she had a 11-year-old son, and it was John’s. She didn’t want anything except Adam, the boy’s name, to know who his dad was. John had agreed and met with Kate and Adam. John wanted to do good with Adam and bought him gifts. Dean was shocked that John had been a real dad with Adam, but he said that he was strict with Sam and Dean because that was what his dad did with him – to get them ready for the obligations of the royal family.

John and Kate had gotten involved with one other sexually again but being truemates and in their heats/ruts didn’t justify his actions. And him acting good towards Kate and Adam didn’t make him a good person. He had still cheated on mom and had been the worst dad ever with Sam and Dean. Mom had tried in the beginning, but at dad isolating himself from her, mom changed and started to not care about dad. When she learnt about Kate and Adam, she was bound to be angry with him.

Sure, they had their reasons, but it didn’t make them good people and didn’t justify whatever they did. Dean was furious with his parents for being the worst parents ever to Sam and him. And he was angry at himself for being an incompetent husband to Cas. It  has been 3 months since his husband went missing and Dean was here looking through spreadsheets for money. He hated himself so much and his Alpha wasn’t helping him at all.

Dean stood up from his laptop and paced around. He could feel himself getting angry at himself. More than usual. Whenever he rubbed his eyes, images of Castiel came in front of him. He was feeling warmer than usual and was getting really really frustrated. Cas’ dark curls came in front of his eyes, the way he was curled into him when they had sex – no, when Dean raped him – UGH Dean was getting really annoyed, sweaty, and angry.

He was disgusted by himself as thoughts of Castiel naked lying on their wedding bed appeared, hardening his cock. Trying to ignore these thoughts, Dean went to drink some water. He was really thirsty. As droplets of water fell on his lips, he imagined Cas’ lips on his, those supple yet toned thighs he sucked on, the cock that was big for an Omega he bobbed his head on, and the sweet slick that he tasted.

Dean through his water bottle away. He pushed everything out of his desk. He was violently angry at what a sick pervert he was. He started throwing things everywhere. He didn’t care that there was glass shattering, he didn’t care about the noises, he didn’t care Ellen had come to his room. He just wanted these thoughts to go off his mind.

“DEAN WINCHESTER! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!” Ellen’s Alpha voice filled the room. Dean turned to find Ellen closing the door and locking it before coming to him. “My god, Dean you are going into a rut. I need you to calm down.” Ellen said.

Dean tried to calm himself at Ellen’s voice but then his eyes fell on the hand sculpture Cas had made for him. An image of Cas bouncing on his knot appeared. In rage, Dean pushed Ellen away and walked to the sculpture.

“DEAN!” Ellen yelled again but this time it had no effect on Dean, who took the sculpture and threw it at the door. “I AM TELLING YOU TO STOP!”

Ellen noticed Dean’s eyes were zeroed on the floor. She calmly walked over to get Dean to the Rut Room. Dean bent down and lifted something from the ground. As Ellen reached him, Dean turned to her and extended his hand towards her showing the thing he took from the ground – looking like the 8-year-old Dean that gave her shells when they went to the beach, missing the beaming smile he had then.

“What is it, boy?” Ellen asked softly. 

“GPS Tracker.” Dean replied. “In the hand.” Dean then looked straight at Ellen’s face, and Ellen could see tears pooling in his eyes.

“That’s how she followed us.” Ellen stated in the same soft tone.

“That’s not it Auntie.” Dean shook his head like a sullen child. “The technology. It’s not from Tophet.”

-x-

“I don’t trust that you figured everything out. I had a tight-knit plan.” Ketch said in a shaky voice. Obviously talking about Mary had gotten Ketch down.

“Oh yeah. Well we know that you guys were trying to create tension between Terra and Tophet because we have one of your princes, Asmodeus, in our hands, and you were trying to create a distraction to get Asmodeus out. Crowley was the master-planner and not you. You were nothing but a drug dealer for Asmodeus.” Gabe made up some crap trying to provoke Ketch.

“You couldn’t be anymore wrong. Asmodeus has been kicked out of the royal family since long because of his weak strength for being an Alpha.” Ketch scoffed. “And Asmodeus was the distraction for us to get Castiel, to also put the blame on Tophet. Crowley knows shit about our group, and he doesn’t know the tensions brewing between Terra and Tophet. Our group has been intercepting your mails, keeping Crowley in the dark.” Ketch laughed.

“What do you mean?” Ketch just smiled coyly. “Tell us damnit!” Gabe moved forward and grabbed Ketch’s collar. “Who wants Cassie? What do you mean Tophet has nothing to do with this?!” Gabe asked but Ketch just smirked. Overpowered by rage, Gabe punched Ketch out cold. Gabe moved back and took a deep breathe. “Now I understand why Dean always ended his interrogation with a punch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any predictions? Thoughts? Is Tophet still in the picture? Wtf is going on?


	14. What’s Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil laugh ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for the evilness in the end notes lmao

“We know our worth Bobby. We know we are a weak Kingdom and it’s because my son and I are working towards changing the ideals of Tophet.” Rowena said.

“Our notorious rulings of Omegas as the inferior gender and Alpha as the superior gender for the past centuries is really deep rooted.” Crowley said. “The Kingdom isn’t happy with the fact I am allowed to take decisions as a King and want me to sell for pigs.”

“You’d go for 3.” Rowena smiled at Crowley.

“I’m an attractive child!” Crowley retorted. “I can juggle. I am worth 5 pigs at least!” Crowley exclaimed.

“Um, guys?” Bobby called. Rowena and Crowley were telling them how the public weren’t happy with the changes because it was changing things they were used to. 

“Right.” Rowena said. “We understand why Alphas and Betas would throw a fit but even Omegas are fighting back. We don’t understand why’d they would like to be treated like shit by Alphas and Betas.”

“There are few who live near your borders that are happy with the change but as you move in further, the reception to the changes are different.” Crowley added. “On the opposite spectrum.”

“If you noticed, there aren’t many people in the castle. It’s because they aren’t happy with the changes.” Rowena said.

“If you don’t mind, can you check the names here.” Garth said sliding a paper to the two. “Can you check if you recognize any of these names?”

The two nodded and took the paper from him. “Simmons?” Crowley asked. “They started working few months ago. They said they wanted to work under me as a crossdresser instead of the Alphas outside. So, I agreed. I knew how ruthless Alphas could be. But they stopped coming in after a month or something.”

“That’s because they are dead.” Garth said. “What about the other names?”

“They used to be our courtiers.” Rowena answered as Crowley was shocked by the information. “But they left as soon as we started implementing the changes we shared. Except Davies.” Rowena added the last part after a beat. “He stayed the first few days but then left.”

“What do these names mean?” Crowley asked. “Do you think they have something to do with the kidnapping of your Prince?”

“We think so.” Anna said.

-x-

“Gabe slapping him more is not gonna wake him up.” Sam said. The first slap had gotten Ketch awake and they had got some information. Gabe had gone outside to take a breather, so Sam was the one who interrogated.

“Ketch?” Sam called as he mumbled out something.

“Milton.”

“Anna?” Sam asked. Why was Ketch suddenly talking about Anna?

“She was the decoy.” Ketch said sluggishly. “I was never the decoy. I was the master planner.”

“What do you mean Anna was a decoy?” When Ketch’s head lulled to the oother side, Sam ran and slapped his face again, to get him a little sober. “What do you mean Anna was a decoy?” He asked firmly.

“Abaddon decoy… Anna.” Ketch slurred.

“Anna was Abaddon’s decoy?” Sam asked. “We already knew that you fool.”

“Abaddon’s scent and Anna’s scent… similar.” Ketch said. “Easy to confuse. Which is who?”

“So?” Sam asked, not knowing what the hell Ketch was trying to say.

“After finishing task… Anna jail, Abaddon free.” Ketch said, which Sam knew but still got provoked at him saying it.

“Are you gonna stop stating the obvious?” Sam flared his nose out in annoyance and anger.

“Abaddon dead now… Omega cockslut killed her.” Ketch said and Sam growled. No one talks about his brother’s mate, who was his mate’s brother too, like that. He was about to punch Ketch when Ketch added. “Now Abaddon dead, Anna still jail.” Ketch laughed. “Anna jail for Abaddon crimes! You know what means?” Ketch asked.

“What?” Sam growled out.

“I AM MASTER PLANNER!!” Ketch yelled cackling. Gabe then entered hearing Ketch’s yelling.

“Alright you son of a bitch!” Gabe grabbed Ketch’s collar to the front and asked. “Where the hell is Cassie?”

But it seems the question didn’t register Ketch’s mind. He looked over Gabe’s shoulder and connected eyes with Sam. “Why Mary not like? I am awesome!! MASTER-PLANNER! Good pounding-” 

Sam growled as Ketch went on with what his mom and him had done. Not wanting to hear more, Sam went and punched Ketch in the face this time. The punch had been so hard that even with Gabe’s hold on Ketch’s collar, the chair he was cuffed in and Ketch, fell to the ground.

Right now, the two were trying to get him awake for 5 minutes when Benny and Balthazar came in.

“Why is he on the ground?” Balthazar asked.

“Sam punched him out cold.” Gabe replied. Benny looked to Sam, the one who was recently being the calmer and restrained Winchester.

Sam shrugged before saying, “He was talking shit about mom.” Benny nodded then went to lift the chair with Ketch up.

“Bobby sent a message to the group saying they will be coming back in 30 minutes.” Balthazar informed.

Sam and Gabe had left their phones in their room in a haste to come down and interrogate the pompous bastard. They realized that as they patted down on themselves.

“Garth added that they had a lot of information to relay.” Benny said. “And it would be hard to type it out.”

“They’ll share it with us after they come back.” Balthazar added.

Sam and Gabe nodded then shared what Ketch had said to the two. 

“And now he is unconscious.” Gabe said, kicking the chair’s leg lightly.

“Same with Asmodeus. He’s in and out of it.” Benny said. 

“Looks like we are at a stalemate with our interrogations then.” Sam said.

The four nodded, accepting whatever Sam had said. “How about we go wait for Bobby and co?” Balthazar asked. They looked to each other before agreeing and leaving the dungeons.

Going upstairs, they met Charlie and Jo who were on their laptops.

“Any progress?” Gabe asked as he approached them.

“None.” Charlie growled. “There are names, but no pictures. It’s hard.” Charlie slumped on her chair, rubbing her eyes.

“There are pictures. But we don’t know whether we have the proper ones.” Jo elaborated. “Like Bevell.” She pointed to the laptop. “The number of names with that surname was unusual, and we narrowed down to three that might be our gal, but we don’t know which one.” 

“We have the names of the group don’t we?” Benny asked. The girls nodded.

“But we don’t know what their motive is from this kidnapping. Like why kidnap Castiel specifically?” Jo groaned as she too slumped on her chair and rubbed her eyes.

“How about we,” Balthazar started as he leaned over and shut their laptops, “take a break?”

“You guys look like you deserve it.” Sam added.

“Yeah, yall look shit.” Gabe added.

“Thanks for the eloquent elaboration Gabe.” Charlie said as she smirked. Gabe smiled innocently back at Charlie, who stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Jo said. “I need a beer.”

-x-

“Dean! Sleep here! I will get the fles-”

“No.” Dean said as he threw the blanket off him and got up, only to fall back on the bed dizzily.

“I am not asking boy.” Ellen growled.

“Well boo-hoo!” Dean said as he folded his arms in front of him.

Ellen rubbed her forehead at Dean’s antics. Dean always hated his ruts. He always acted like this when he got them. Usually a Beta or Omega helper would shut him up, but this time he refused any help. He said he couldn’t do it with Castiel out there. Ellen appreciated Dean trying to be loyal, but he was acting like an idiot though, and Ellen hated it.

“I’m going get you toys, and you are going to do your thing.” Ellen said before leaving the rut room to get the supplies. She usually kept it in the room, but she needed to sanitize them for their monthly sanitization. The toys were used rarely as many preferred helpers, or their partners.

Dean was sulking as he lied back on the bed. He had been thinking about where the GPS Tracker was from. He knew the tech was not from Tophet and he knew where it was from, but his rut-addled brain wasn’t allowing him to access that part of his memory. As he lied on the bed waiting for Ellen to return with the toys, he tried to avoid images of his Omega as he dug his memory for answer. 

Dean suddenly got up as it clicked. He fell back onto the bed as he got a head rush but he didn’t let it stop him. He quickly dressed in his clothes and ran to the main room, believing the others would be there. Dean was running, annoyed at himself for not figuring it out before. 

Ellen came back to find the room empty, and Dean’s clothes missing. Ugh, stupid boy!

-x-

The six had cleaned the room Charlie and Jo were in and left to take a break and relax. The six were now in the main room, just drinking and sharing what they’d found when someone came running in. 

A waft of familiar stink filled Sam’s nose. “I CRACKED IT!”

“Jesus Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “You are in rut!”

“I don’t care! We have been searching the wrong place!” Dean yelled.

“We can discuss it after your rut Dean.” Charlie closed her nose. “God you stink!”

“DEAN WINCHESTER!” Ellen’s voice filled the room. “What did I tell you do boy?!”

“You don’t get it. I cant fail him again!” Dean yelled. “I already raped my husband, and I am not letting him go through the tortures of kidnapping again!”

“What?” Gabe asked this time. “What do you mean you raped Castiel?”

“Now is not the time Gab-” Dean started but was suddenly pinned to do the wall.

“What did you do to Cassie?” Balthazar growled at Dean.

“Balthazar!” Benny yelled as he pulled him back. He then looked at Dean and said, “I think it’s time you share Cher.”

“What’s going on?” Bobby’s voice came through the room. “Are you in rut boy?”

“Dean was just going to share what he did to Castiel.” Jo said slowly and uncertainly.

“You mean how he just said he raped Cassie!” Gabe growled.

“Oh…” Bobby trailed off before turning to Ellen. “Get him out of here. I’ll talk to them.”

Ellen nodded and dragged a whining, pouting Dean away from the main room. Dean was strong but Ellen was stronger, and so was able to pull him away to the rut room.

“Settle down boys,” Bobby addressed Gabe and Balthazar who were growling at Dean’s disappearing figure, “He didn’t rape Cas.”

“What?” Benny asked. Gabe and Balthazar turned to Bobby who returned a stern look. The two sat down just as Benny said, “Dean told me he did.” 

“You knew?!” Balthazar turned to Benny with an incredulous look.

“He told me he -”

“He didn’t.” Bobby said firmly, stopping Benny. “He thinks he did.”

-x-

“If you’d only let me speak!” Dean grumbled as they entered the rut room.

“I don’t care Dean.” Ellen said. “Right now, you have to go through your rut. It could be fatal if you don’t take care of it.”

“Rut is stupid.” Dean pouted. “You are stupid.”

“What did you say boy?” Ellen raised her eyebrow at Dean.

“Nothing!” Dean quickly replied. Ellen laughed silently. Dean was being a stubborn idiot and though it annoyed Ellen, she couldn’t help but see the 13-year-old Dean who wanted to train in the grounds instead of listening to Ellen lecture about what ruts and heats are.

Ellen pushed the bag of toys to Dean who took it and threw it and threw it to the wall, which hit and fell to the bed. “Dean!”

“No!”

“You listen here boy!”

“No!”

“Will you let me speak?”

“No!” Dean giggled and Ellen rubbed her forehead. She wasn’t having this anymore. She took a mild sedative and some water and forced it down Dean’s mouth.

“There you go.” Ellen said.

“POISON!!!!” Dean shrieked giving Ellen a headache.

“Dean, please take your clothes off.” Ellen pleaded.

“No!” Dean yelled as he folded his arms and legs and sat on the bed. “I need to find more funds!”

“We’ll figure that out after your rut!” Ellen retorted.

“But that’s 5 days more…” Dean whined as he settled in the bed. Ellen knew Dean was now getting succumbed into exhaustion.

“Yes, but we’ll be much faster then.” Ellen said as she started to unbutton Dean’s shirt.

“Stop…” Dean slurred as he weakly swatted Ellen’s hands, “I have a husband.”

“Stop speaking nonsense you fool!” Ellen chuckled as she removed the shirt off.

“I can’t do this to my mate… I can’t be my dad… or mom…”

Ellen softened at that. “You won’t boy.”

“First rape, second leave him to get kidnapped, and now cheat.” Dean said as he removed his pants and fell to the bed. “Bad Alpha, bad son, bad husband, bad everything.” Stupid Dean thought so less of him because of his parents. Ellen didn’t know what to say so she covered Dean with a blanket.

“Now take rest and play with the toys.” Ellen said and got a snore in reply. Good, Ellen mused as she switched the light off and left the room.

-x-

“Wow…” Sam said as Bobby shared what had happened in their parent’s study after he’d been pushed out by Dean.

“Dean couldn’t have it more wrong what happened that night.” Gabriel said as he slumped back into his chair.

“What do you mean?” Anna asked.

“I have to go talk with Dean.” Gabe said as he got up.

“I’ll join you.” Sam said as he jogged a bit before walking with Gabe to the rut room.

The two walked just to collide with Ellen. “Where are you two going?”

“To see Dean.” Sam said. “We have to clarify somethings he thinks about himself.” Gabe added.

“Well he is sleeping now.” Ellen said. “And I am not going to let you guys disturb it. Lord knows how much I struggled to get him to sleep.”

“But Ellen,” Sam started, “Dean thinks of himself something he isn’t.”

“But right now, he is in his rut and he needs rest. I am sure after his nap; he would be calmed down a little.” Ellen said.

“Then we’ll wait outside.” Gabe said and didn’t wait for Ellen’s reply as he went to the rut room.

Ellen and Sam followed him and sat in the visiting room. The rut room had cabins in which there were beds and toys, and a main room where Ellen and visitors stayed. Gabe, Ellen, and Sam were sitting in the main room as they heard snores come from Dean’s cabin.

After a while, Ellen asked. “What were you guys going to talk about with Dean?”

“That he was not a rapist like he thinks he is.” Sam said.

“Even if the situation forced them, the feelings involved weren’t one sided.” Gabe added.

-x-

“So, you are telling me the only unease Cas felt during the whole night was that Naomi was in the room?” Benny asked.

“Yes!” Balthazar exclaimed. “Cas actually told me he would have been ok with doing it again with Dean if no one else was in the room. Sure, that night was unexpected, but he never felt violated in anyway.”

“But he did it because he wouldn’t return to Eden?” Benny said in a hesitant tone.

“And he trusted Dean.” Balthazar said in a firm tone. “if it had been another Alpha, Cas said he would have never done it.”

“But he trusted Dean.” Benny echoed and Balthazar nodded in frustration. Finally, Benny understood!

Bobby, Anna, Garth, Charlie, and Jo were sitting and listening to the mates talking to one another, having a fight about how their best friends had different perspectives of the night.

“Besides, you knew Cas was courting Dean!” Balthazar added.

“He was what?!” Charlie squealed in surprise.

“Oh true!” Benny facepalmed. How stupid could he have been. Sure, he knew Cas would have forgiven Dean for that night, but he didn’t realize that Cas actually had a different view on the night. He was stupid.

“Omegas can court?” Anna asked. “Isn’t it the Alpha who court?”

“Courting an Alpha for Dummies.” Jo said. “The book was in the museum’s gift shop. From Bestonia.”

“How do you know?” Garth asked.

“Um… Bobby close your ears.” Charlie said, to which Garth made an understanding noise.

“Bess bought that book too. Teachings on Desire, right?” Garth said. "Did you try animal play yet?"

“Garth!” Charlie and Jo exclaimed as Bobby made a disgusted grunt, while Anna, Benny, and Balthazar laughed.

“Ahem, anyway, Gabe! Sam!” Charlie exclaimed right when Sam and Gabe returned.

“What happened with Dean?” Balthazar asked.

“Did he understand?” Benny followed up.

-x-

The three had stayed quiet after Ellen got to know what the boys were here for. Ellen wanted to know what the boys meant but realized it would be better to talk when Dean was awake. Not 10 minutes later, the snores from Dean’s cabin turned to grunts. Sam and Gabe got up, but Ellen stopped the two.

“I will go check on him first. To see whether he is on rut mode or calm.”

“Ugh, yes!” Sam nodded vehemently. “I don’t wanna walk on my brother sporting a knot.” Gabe started laughing at that, as Ellen snorted and entered Dean’s cabin.

“Auntie Ellen?” Dean asked groggily as he sat up.

“How are you feeling Dean?” Ellen asked as she moved in.

“Better. No rage or anything. Just normal, but with a boner.” Dean pointed to his sheets.

Ellen chuckled as she said, “Sam and Gabe want to talk with you. Are you proper enough for that?”

“Sure. I too have things to share.” Dean said as his eyes sobered up, but his body displayed exhaustion.

“I will get them. You cover yourself properly.” Ellen said before leaving the cabin. “Boys?” Sam and Gabe looked up. “He is fine. Wanna come in?”

The two nodded and walked in. Dean was naked on the top but was in the process of slapping the elastic of a sweatpants onto his hip. “Good you guys are here.” Dean said as he wore his baggy shirt. “I have things to share.” Dean’s voice came muffled through the shirt.

“Before you tell us anything, we have something to tell you.” Sam said. “About the wedding night.” Gabe added, and the three saw Dean tense.

The shirt slid down revealing Dean’s face which was filled with guilt and fear. “Gabe, I swear I did-”

“You did nothing Dean.” Gabe stopped Dean from speaking. “We are here to tell you how you’ve got the wrong impression of your wedding night. Or more importantly, your view on how Cas perceived the night.”

“You don’t know what happened that night.” Dean said as he sat on the bed. Ellen checked his demeanor but no, he wasn’t getting angry or anything that would jumpstart the rut. But what he looked was depressing; he was filled with so much guilt and hate and Ellen wanted to change it all.

“Actually, we do. Cas told me everything.” Gabe said. “He told me what happened that night and also told me he would have liked to repeat it if Naomi wasn’t there.”

“What?” Dean looked up to be met with Gabe’s earnest eyes and Sam’s puppy eyes.

Sam took Dean’s hands in his moose paws as he looked straight into Dean’s eyes and said, “You Dean Winchester are not a rapist.”

Dean didn’t understand how Sam could say that. Especially in front of Gabriel. God, Dean had raped his mate and these two were ignorant to what had happened. Dean was a rapist, an unfit Alpha, and an incompetent King and husband.

“Is that what you think?” Ellen asked, and Dean realized he had said the last part out loud. “’cause let me tell you boy. You have done better than your dad in making the Kingdom a better place. Your visits to the orphanage and donations to the public in need not only prove you are a fit King but also a good man.” 

“You are a better Alpha than your mom and dad Dean. Instead of hoarding the money to find Cas, you helped free Anna and get her here to safety. Don’t you ever think you are a useless Alpha. Or I will kill you!” Sam growled.

“And Dean, believe me when I tell you are not a rapist.” Gabe said gazing into Dean’s eyes determinedly. “Cas never felt uneasy with you. Never!”

“You don’t know Gabe. He couldn’t even see me.” Dean said in a small voice.

“That was because he didn’t want to see Naomi, who was sitting behind you.” Gabe said. “He couldn’t talk because Naomi could here. He buried his face in your neck because he didn’t want to smell Naomi. Only you. Any scent of yours from under all that scent blockers.”

“You were forced into the situation Dean.” Sam said. “In any case, you were a victim too. Not the rapist.”

“You don’t know Sam. Cas accepted to the intercourse because he didn’t want to go back to Eden.” Dean said as he looked down and took his hands back from Sam, hugging himself. “And I took advantage of him.”

“And because he trusted you.” Ellen corrected. “Cas accepted because he trusted you Dean. He still trusts you. I have seen it every time he saw you. He trusts you a lot. And if I knew better, which I do, I would say he is in love with you.” Ellen put a reassuring hand on Dean’s knee and said, “Just like you are gone over him.”

Dean looked up from his thighs where he was hiding his face. 3 pairs of eyes with determination and surety were on him. All conveying the same message. That he wasn’t what he thought he was. That he was better, really better than the image he had of himself. He was starting to believe it himself but the way they were looking at him was creepy. “Stop looking at me like some awesome person.” Dean muttered as he shrunk into himself.

“We are looking at you like this because you are.” Gabe said.

-x-

It took us more time to convince him, but we were successful.” Sam said to the audience.

“Then?” Charlie asked.

“Then he said enough chick-flick moment for the day and told us to get out.” Gabe said, getting everyone to laugh. 

“It was good Dean had finally understood.” Bobby said. “I didn’t know how to explain it to him.”

“Same.” Benny said. “I knew Cas didn’t hate Dean, but Dean believed Cas did so. I told him to talk with Cas, but he believed Cas was avoiding him.”

“Cas thought he didn’t make it clear he liked Dean, and that was why Dean was avoiding him.” Balthazar laughed. “That’s why he got that courting book.”

“Courting book?” Gabe asked.

“A story for later.” Balthazar waved his hand dismissively.

“Anyway, Garth. Didn’t you say there was somethi-” Jo started but was interrupted by a knock.

The seven turned towards the sound to find a maid standing. Bobby nodded his head as a permission for them to enter.

“Princes, Sirs, Ma’ams” She bowed, “There’s a girl here saying she wants to meet with Prince Dean. She is adamant to not share any information of herself. She wants to talk directly with the Prince. The guards checked; she is clear. Do I send her in?”

“Sure.” Sam said after Bobby nodded. If she was a threat, there were seven of them to take care of her. “Send her in.”

“And could you send someone to clear the table?” Gabe asked to which the maid nodded and left.

“I wonder who it is?” Anna mused, as the others hummed. A servant came and cleared the room, and a few moments later, the maid from before entered, the same time a growl was heard.

-x-

Dean settled back in his bed as Sam and Gabe left. “Have really understood what they said, or did you just try to get rid of them?” Ellen asked from the main room.

Dean hesitated but was about to answer when Ellen entered the room. “I know you boy. So, if you are going to lie to me, think of a compelling one before I rip you apart.” Ellen said sternly as she settled in the chair nearby.

“I am 90% sure about what you all said. That I too am a victim from that night and not the attacker.” Dean said slowly.

“And that 10%,” Ellen started, “You want Castiel to approve.” Dean bowed his head timidly and nodded. Ellen smiled softly as she cupped his cheeks and made him look up. “If that’s the thing that will make you 100% sure then cross it out.” Dean’s eyes brightened but his demeanor showed some hesitation. “Cas approves, will approve, and has already approved.”

“Yeah but I want him to tell me.” Dean blushed lightly.

“Dean? He already told you through the gift he gave you.” Ellen said. “The one you broke today in your rut rage.” Ellen chuckled but Dean tensed.

The GPS tracker. Ugh… how did he forget about that!! His stupid rut brain. He wanted to tell Ellen to get the group to the cabin when his Alpha started acting strange. It was a mix of rut symptoms and a gut feeling that made Dean feel like they were in threat. Dean closed his eyes and tried to listen to his Alpha.

“Dean?” Ellen called out. He saw Dean going into a shell. She could see him go back to rut mode, but something else was happening. 

Dean could hear his Alpha chanting the words MATE! THREAT! over and over. This time, the threat warning didn’t mean his mate was in danger, instead that there was a threat to take his mate away from him. He could feel his Alpha whine in loneliness as well as growl in fierce protectiveness. Before Dean knew it, his Alpha had taken over control.

“Dean!” Ellen called more firmly as she shook Dean’s shoulder. Ellen gasped as Dean opened his eyes to reveal pure-red eyes, and at him baring his teeth. “Calm down Alpha.” Ellen said slowly as she bowed her head. It was to give the Alpha false sense of superiority. “Please calm down. We don’t have your mate.”

But Dean didn’t listen. He got up and pushed Ellen to the side and ran. Ellen followed him hot on his feet and saw him running to the main room. Ellen heard Dean growl the same time the maid entered, with a brunette in tow.

“Prince!” The maid squeaked before bowing and leaving. The brunette, who now everyone could sense was an Omega, smirked at Dean.

“Hey there asshole.” The Omega drawled and within seconds was pinned to the wall by said Alpha.

“Dean!” Sam and Benny rushed to get Dean off the Omega. But Dean was strong. Really strong. Like-

“It’s Dean’s Alpha. Not Dean anymore.” Ellen informed. By the time, Charlie, Jo, Garth, and Balthazar had joined to get Dean off the Omega, successfully but only a few inches. The Omega, who didn’t even react to what was happening, just had a knowing smirk.

Dean (Or Dean’s wolf) pushed the things that were trying to stop him from moving to the Omega. He knew the lady was trouble. He pushed the restraints off of him and pushed the Omega back to the wall.

The others dusted themselves as they stood straight just in time to see Dean stick his nose in the Omega’s neck. “DEAN STOP! Don’t do what you will regret after your rut!” Sam yelled and that’s when the Omega spoke.

“Oh, he’s not trying to do it with me or anything.” The lady said.

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked. Dean growled and pushed the Omega’s head to the side and scented her neck.

“He’s trying to sniff the leftover scent of Clarence. Or might I say, Castiel.” The Omega said and the last word was a trigger to everyone.

As the Warriors took their guns and knives out, Sam got Anna out of the place while Ellen and Bobby got the maids and servants that had collected at the chaos. Gabe growled as he walked to the front but couldn’t strangle the bitch because Dean was all over her. “Who are you?” Gabe asked in a demanding voice.

The Omega smirked before sharing. “Name’s Meg Masters. And I know where Castiel is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the evil laugh? Well I am not gonna be uploading this Sunday 😈😈😈
> 
> COZ I am making this fic into a series!!!! And sneak peek -> The next part of this series is gonna have a lot of Cas (we are gonna know what happened!!!)
> 
> P.S. What did yall think of this chapter? Rowena and Crowley? Ketch being a bitch... Dean being consoled by his loved ones uwuwuwu and Ellen not taking crap from Dean. AND OH!! Benny and Balthazar fighting in behalf of their best friends lmao...
> 
> I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS SO DO FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
